Fire Sword: Fated Incursion
by N-Sight
Summary: Fanmade Sequel of Fire Sword by Mataras. When Sinon, Yuuki, Aiko, and three future kids from Ylisse answer Anankos's call, how will they stand up to his request. They must fight for their masters, come to terms with their views, and, for some, come to terms with themselves. Rated T for Language, Mild Violence, and Some Crude Humor.
1. The Fallen Kingdom

**WELCOME ONE AND ALL!**

 **As stated in the Summary, this is a crossover between Fire Emblem Fates and Sword Art Online, but it is a sequel to Fire Sword by Mataras. For those of you who haven't read it, the important things are easy to pick up on. Anankos asked for Severa, Owain, Inigo, Sinon, Yuuki, and Aiko(the former three from SAO incarnate) to aid him in his quest. Kirito, Asuna, Yui, Klein, Suguha, Sachi, and Mako are the other fairies that remain from SAO in Ylisse, Robin married Lucina and had twins Morgan and Marth, Mataras placed himself as the future child of Kirito and Asuna, and Grima died after a sacrifice made by Mataras himself. Honestly, there's more that can't be explained here, so if you missed out on it, check out his story.**

 **In this tale, we are going to find out about four things Fire Sword didn't answer. 1) How Chrom and Corrin knew each other. 2) How Takumi knew Sinon's name. 3) Why Owain, Inigo, and Severa didn't pair up with Odin, Laslow, and Selena. 4) Canonicity of the Amiibo use in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **Okay, I had to rewrite the whole first chapter of this story to re-fit the story at its end. The original tale involved Priam being renamed to be called Uther, Kirito's family starting in Hoshido, and would include all Amiibo characters as companions who would have quick supports with certain other individuals. The outline was pretty easy to rewrite and there were only two chapters that required a rewrite that were drastically different, but the tale continues on with very little to change aside from the simple fixes to Uther's character placement and Sinon being the main focus of that segment. In the end, I'm glad Mataras messaged me on the 4th of August to let me know what he wrote so I could fix this before it got too far.**

 **Side note: At the end of each chapter, I'll be including a small character dialogue related to the current events in the story. These were funny little extras that made Mataras's story Fire Sword even more enjoyable and I feel that a sequel should show that same level of dedication.**

 **That being said, enjoy the REAL Chapter 1 guys.**

* * *

Almost a day after the encounter at Ylisse, Anankos, Yuuki, Aiko, Sinon, Inigo, Severa, and Owain were all gathered at the Outrealm Gates. Everyone had a small bag on them with simple supplies, save for Anankos himself, who stayed silent throughout the whole journey.

Anankos paused before anyone could enter the Outrealm Gates themselves. "I'm sure some of you may have questions. I'll answer what I can here, but not everything can be explained in this kingdom."

Yuuki frowned. "Why would you seek us out?"

Anankos gestured openly towards them. "I'd heard of your tales. How children from a doomed future were called to the past, a creator in another realm and his family was called to aid them, and the sacrifice of the Black Spirit to save his family and friends."

At this, the group was quite surprised. "Wait," Inigo asked. "How do you know about all of that?"

"I've heard about it from Naga herself. She told me about what she did to save Ylisse."

Owain held up his right hand. "The dragon of light herself? You know not what you imply!"

Anankos continued. "Honestly, it was quite astounding. The extreme lengths she took to bring forth so many heroes must have exhausted her energy."

Sinon shook her head. "Wait, what do you mean by 'exhausted her energy'?"

Anankos clasped his gloved hands together. "Magic, as most know, is not without its price. Naga's energy was the price for her tampering with the two worlds and time itself, but even dragons have limits to what they can and can't do."

Yuuki frowned again. "Are we finally going to get the answers?

Anankos let out a draconic roar. As he did so, all eight were surrounded in a brilliant light. As the light faded, they noticed different changes among each of them. Inigo's pure white hair was turned into a darker shade of silver. Owain's black hair changed into his mother's bright shade of blonde and his brand disappeared from his shoulder. Sinon's hair was turned into its cyan shade from ALO and GGO. Severa, Yuuki, and Aiko experienced no hair-related change, but all three of the fairies reappeared without their wings.

Yuuki was the first to notice the missing wings. "What the- Where did my wings go?"

Aiko tried moving them, but felt nothing. "Yeah, what gives?"

Owain looked at his shoulder. "What? My brand! It's gone!"

Sinon held a hand on top of her head. "I'm slightly confused how that happened."

Anankos sighed slightly. "This is a necessary precaution. In my timeline, any evidence of your heroic deeds must not be revealed. It could lead to disturbing results."

Yuuki nodded. "Will you explain the rest at our destination?"

Anankos nodded. "Follow me."

And with that, the group entered their destination's Outrealm Portal.

* * *

As the seven figures stepped through the portal, they began to take in their surroundings. Anankos had lead them into a world of disastrous surroundings and unknown wonders. Segments of land were floating in the air among ruined cities. The sky was a sickly orange with no sun nor clouds to see. All around them, destroyed buildings were scattered across the barren wasteland that composed the earth beneath their feet. Off of the edge of the platforms they stood upon, large segments of the sky stretched out beneath them.

As the six recruits looked on in horror, Anankos addressed their unvoiced concern. "This is my homeland, the Kingdom of Valla."

Inigo shook his head. "It's hard to believe such a place could be called 'home'."

Anankos turned back to face them. "Whatever happens, nothing about this land can be spoken anywhere else."

Severa huffed and crossed her arms. "So what? Do we just stay silent forever? Why all of the secrecy?"

Anankos shook his head. "Not exactly. This land has a curse upon it. Until such a time that the curse is broken, those who mention its name, the one ruling it, or its features will vanish and their soul will return here, forever haunting the ruined land as one of the Vallites."

Sinon was taken aback by this. "So that's why you couldn't tell us anything other than your name?"

Anankos nodded. "Precisely. I am Anankos, the soul of the Silent Dragon by the same name."

Yuuki tapped her chin. "Silent Dragon?"

Anankos folded his hands together. "Let's start from the beginning. I am the only remaining dragon from a small war between them. I was the only one whose nation was hidden from the rest of the world and was, therefore, blessed by my gifts of wisdom, salvation, and prosperity. The people of my kingdom were kind, gentle, and cared for nothing of material value. However, my heart had mixed feelings about their loyalty and their desires."

Inigo nodded in agreement. "No offense to your current stance, but those concerns weren't entirely unwarranted."

Anankos sighed. "I know, but my actions were not. One day, the people of Valla tried to kill me, saying that the gifts I provided were making them weaker species. In defense of myself, the King of Valla was injured by his own people. The king had shown only kindness for me and my gifts. In response to their actions that day, I went on a rampage and, in doing so, attacked my friend, the king, and killed him. I was beside myself with rage and felt betrayed by both the humans who attacked me and the royal family. My wrath consumed me, forcing my soul from my body and continuing my destruction of the land I built myself."

Aiko looked around them. "What about the people who lived here?"

Anankos continued, a slightly sorrowful tone taking over slowly. "All of them have become ghosts. They only do the will of my body and serve as his eyes and ears. Should you see any of them, you must defend yourself."

Sinon looked at the saddened dragon. "What can we do to help?"

Anankos reached up and wiped a tear from his eye. "Fortunately, there is someone who can help. During my rampage of this kingdom, the two daughters of the king, both carrying children at the time, fled to the lands of Hoshido and Nohr. Queen Mikoto, who fled to Hoshido, has my only son with her there in the royal palace. He is the only one who can end my rampage and finally let my soul rest in peace. What you six can do is protect him and help him realize his true path. I won't send you all on your own without help, but I'll not ask you to do what you don't wish to either."

Severa shrugged. "What exactly does that entail?"

Anankos continued. "Gather the five sacred weapons and bring them here with my son. Upon your return, I want you all to kill my body."

Everyone was taken aback by this. "Are you mad?" Owain hollered. "Kill the one who wants us to save the world? On top of that, kill a dragon without the Exalt's help?"

Anankos shook his head. "Fortunately, it's possible. I have powers I can bestow upon you all, but only if you agree to this task. Those who are unwilling to take up the task may return to the Mila Tree shortly after you left."

The party present didn't have to think about it. The chance at saving another world again? Some liked the idea for the thrill they would receive, others felt empowered by the fact that they'd be doing what was right. Even still, they all knew what they signed up for.

Inigo was the first to speak his mind. "Do you think we'd come all this way if we weren't prepared to face death itself?"

Yuuki smiled. "Even if we don't make it back to Ylisse, we're prepared to face the consequences."

Sinon pointed out a specific concern. "Is there any chance of us returning home?"

Anankos's sigh echoed. "If you mean after today, I don't know. I'm unable to open another gate to your time without sacrificing myself in the process. I still have a way for you to return now, but returning to your time is looking less likely."

Inigo nodded. "Then I suppose this path is the only one worth following."

"Sadly, I can't allow you to do that!" An unknown voice called from behind them.

All seven of them jolted from their positions and faced the newcomer. The figure looked to be human, a girl about Sinon's age, dressed in a blue maid outfit. She had blue hair in a braid that fell over her shoulder, the end of which became a regal shade of red. The girl held a small golden sphere in her hands, tightly gripping it to keep it safe.

She spoke with an echoing voice. "I've finally found you, Imposter of Anankos."

Sinon looked at the dragon in concern. "Imposter?"

Anankos shook his head. "As the soul of the Silent Dragon, I demand to know who you are!"

The maiden smirked. "As Lilith, the daughter of the Silent Dragon, King Anankos, I sentence you to death!"

Owain gasped at the elder dragon. "You have TWO kids?!"

Anankos shook his head. "Her lies deceive you! That maiden is no child of mine!"

Lilith smirked. "Of course. I said I'm the daughter of KING Anankos. You are a mere copycat hoping to overthrow who you cannot."

Anankos glared at her. "Impossible! The wicked dragon that is my former self fathered a child?!"

Lilith shrugged her shoulders. "Heh, I'm surprised you didn't know about little ol' me. Guess you can't foresee everything, can you? Like, say, the fact that your son resides in Nohr, not Hoshido."

Anankos took a step back. "He's in Nohr?! But how? They must have kidnapped him for use as a pawn… How could this happen? What about the future I saw?"

Lilith smirked at him, drawing a silver knife from her hip. "Oh, I like that look of despair on your face, you impostor Anankos. My father thinks you're nothing but trouble. So it's time to die, OK?"

Anankos pulled back his hood to reveal a face similar to Robin's from their time. "I should've seen this coming. Everyone! Get behind me!"

Yuuki and the others complied, but she raised her concern. "What's wrong?"

Anankos stretched his arms out, placing a barrier in front of him. "I've predicted this before, but I didn't believe it possible. Lilith is the pawn of my prior self. It is she who slays you all where you stand."

Sinon instantly drew her silver bow. "Not if we can help it."

Anankos tossed a small golden orb towards Severa, who caught it in her hands. "I don't care if you can defeat every single one of the Vallites or even escape to the other kingdoms! She's too powerful for you to defeat! Take the golden orb and head back to your own world. It will save you all."

Severa looked to the others before tossing the stone at Lilith. "Fat chance. We're not backing down now!"

Anankos was startled by her response. "What are you doing?"

Yuuki drew her blade. "If this is where we die, we'll do so fighting."

Owain held up his sword hand. "The voice of justice calls me to help you in your time of need. I can not ignore the call to action."

Inigo tapped on his shield. "If you think some simple fortune telling is going to scare us off, then why did you bring us along?"

Anankos looked back at them over his shoulder. "Are you sure? None of you may ever return to your own time."

Aiko looked at him with knowing eyes. "Trust me. We've already decided this."

Anankos smiled. "I understand." Turning to face them, he outstretched his arms. "However, I don't plan to let you do this alone. If you'll let me, I can grant you new powers to strengthen your prowess."

Sinon shrugged. "Why not?"

Anankos took a deep breath. "I bestow my power upon you and grant you new abilities."

With that, Anankos roared, causing a brilliant white light to surround the Ylisseans. When they emerged, each had been given new clothes, new weapons, and had power coursing through them.

Sinon's attire more resembled a thief than a typical archer. She was wearing a short dress that reached mid-thigh, black boots that reached just below her knees, navy pants underneath both, and a navy hood and cape over the whole attire. Her bow was made of silver and had been gifted with a green glow along the handle with a white, shining string to replace the standard one.

Yuuki and Aiko were again dressed in identical attire, but their color schemes were the differentiating factor. Yuuki's dress mirrored her ALO appearance while Aiko's was the same, but Yuuki's was purple with white designs along several segments and Aiko's was navy with red designs. Both were holding a Levin Sword in one hand and a Steel Sword on their hip, Aiko's on the left hip, Yuuki's her right hip.

Selena and Inigo had their signature Mercenary armor, but they were now adorned with gold and silver designs. Both had new swords with serrated edges and shields that resembled pauldrons more so than before.

Owain had the most drastic of changes. His Myrmidon attire was no more, now replaced with a yellow toned garb that resembled a Dark Mage. He held two tomes in his hand. The first had a large lightning bolt on it while the second was a Nosferatu tome.

All of them were astonished by the gifts bestowed upon them by the dragon and immediately took up their battle positions. Their opponent, Lilith, was shocked by the display of magic she had no idea existed. As she saw their determined faces, she teleported away in fright.

Anankos sighed in relief. "Odin, Laslow, Selena," he called, motioning toward Owain, Inigo, and Severa in turn. "Your new names are these." To the former fairies, he nodded. "I understand if you three wish to remain named as you were prior."

Sinon nodded. "We'd have it no other way,"

As they finished adorning their names, Anankos spotted Lilith across the barren field as she summoned a small army to assist her. "I have one more gift for you all. I can provide you with my blood so you can activate those."

Everyone looked to where he was pointing. A golden mist was swirling in place over a small area. "That," he continued. "Is a Dragon vein. If I bestow my blood upon you, you all should be able to use them temporarily and change the landscape to fit your needs."

Selena shrugged. "What exactly do you mean by 'temporarily'?"

Anankos held out his hand. "The amount I bestow upon you would last for almost a year, but the length at which I could grant you at its longest would last three decades."

Yuuki shrugged. "I'm fine on my own, but some of us might take you up on that offer."

Selena, Odin, and Laslow nodded. "We would," they all chimed in.

Aiko politely declined, but Sinon smirked at the thought. "I'll take up the mantle as well."

Anankos nodded. "I shall grant you four that which you request."

A faint golden light began to shine on their chests before dissipating. All four of them felt drawn to the golden mist, but only slightly. As they finished, they heard a war cry across the field.

"BRING ME THEIR HEADS!" Lilith roared.

Anankos nodded at her. "Reach the other side of this barren field and I can send you into the kingdoms above."

As he said this, the six of them began their charge. It was a long fight ahead of them and they all knew it would be that way.

* * *

Sinon kept toward the back, with Yuuki and Aiko providing as much cover as possible. Sinon was surprised at her firing speed, able to unleash a volley of arrows faster than prior by almost twice her prior velocity. Yuuki and Aiko were focusing on covering each other's blind spots more than anything, but they managed to form a spinning tornado of blue and purple as they swept through soldier after soldier.

Behind Sinon, Laslow barely managed to master his newfound powers. "And that's one more for the ladies to hear."

Sinon shook her head. "Do you think about anything else except ladies, Laslow?"

Laslow smirked. "Glad to see you've caught onto the new names. Odin's having a hard time remembering Selena's new name, but you're on top of your game today." After Sinon glared angrily at him, he promptly answered her question. "Mostly I come up with different pickup lines, some elegant speeches, but I have my fair share of maneuvers I concoct."

Sinon aimed for a distant Sniper and delivered a headshot. "Any dances?"

Laslow smiled nervously. "Not until Anankos gave us these new abilities. I've found that Owain and Selena have slightly more energy when I danced for them."

Sinon knocked two arrows to the string, firing them into twin Wyvern Riders headed for the twins. "I wonder what my special power is."

Laslow smirked. "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. There's still time for you to find out."

Sinon nodded, flinging one more arrow into another Warrior. "I guess we'll figure it out soon."

* * *

Odin used the Dragon Vein as commanded, but the warp placed all eight of them right in front of the leader Lilith summoned. "Begone, wretched scum of Valla!" Odin taunted at the Dragonkin.

Lilith's commander, who was on horseback and backed by two maids, merely looked at them in wrath. "Lady Lilith has ordered your demise and her wishes are my command."

Laslow predicted her next move and flipped over Selena to block it. The fireball bounced off of his pauldron and hit a nearby rock, flying right through it. Selena rushed in for a slash at her, but the horse leapt back, making her miss the commander entirely. Odin sent a thunderbolt at the commander, knocking her off balance and flinging her over the cliffside. Yuuki and Aiko both flanked the commander's left guard, keeping her away from the main conflict. Sinon took the other maid out with a well placed shot.

As the remaining shades disintegrated, Sinon sighed in relief. "Thank goodness we got through that."

Yuuki called out to the other five. "Is anyone injured?"

Aiko looked around to see no one so much as injured. "Not that I can see."

Lilith's voice called out from behind them. "Did you really think that was my whole army? I've got an endless supply of soldiers. It's time for round two!"

As she said this, forty more soldiers appeared behind her. "Gods!" Laslow swore. "There's no end to them!"

Anankos appeared behind them. "I'll have to send you all to Nohr now. There's no need for you all to fight any longer."

Aiko became slightly angered at him. "Are you mad?! What do you plan on doing here all by yourself?"

Anankos sighed. "Look, I'm bound to Valla by a curse. Speak nothing of this land while your out of it or you'll disappear. If you gain favor of the king of Nohr, maybe you could become retainers to my son. Go now while you still can."

Lilith was fuming at his scheme. "That's enough out of you!"

Anankos cried out as Lilith threw the knife in her hand at his leg. "Go! NOW! Promise me you'll return and slay me. This is your only chance to save this world."

Anankos roared again, forcing the six Ylisseans away to the kingdom of Nohr. "Just do this for me… Please."

Lilith stepped forward. "Your end is here. BEGONE IMPOSTER!"

Anankos braced himself for the end he would meet shortly, but it never came. He looked up, Lilith poised to stab him, but she remained motionless.

"WHY?!" she hollered. "Why can't I make the final blow? This mission is mine! Why can't I finish it?"

She slowly lowered her knife. "Is...Is it true? Are you…the real Silent Dragon? Is that why I can't kill you?"

Anankos looked at her with knowing eyes. "Child, if you must kill me, finish what you've started and end me. If I am to die, I'd die a happy man...while looking into the eyes of my dearest daughter."

Lilith's eyes went wide. "Don't you plant your filthy lies into my head! I'll finish...this… fight...right…."

Lilith never finished her line as the knife dropped from her hand. "It really is you. You're the soul of the Silent Dragon. But why?"

Anankos placed his hand on her shoulder. "Lilith?"

The younger dragon's eyes welled up with tears. "He's never treated me like a daughter. I've only ever been his pawn. I've had no love, no acknowledgement, no rest, and no attention. I've worked until my fingers bled and my soul was crushed! Never have I been anything but 'Maid' to him! Calling me your daughter is like saying I'm nothing worth having around!"

Anankos pulled her into a hug, which surprised her. "Lilith, your life has been harder than any other in this world. You've been broken, abused, and forced to fight for your life. For that, I'm sorry."

Lilith didn't say anything for a moment, but she finally broke the silence after a moment. "You really are my father. How could I have not seen this sooner?"

Anankos broke off from the hug, but he held her arms in his hands. "I can't believe I have such an incredible daughter. I dearly love you, Lilith."

A portal opened next to them, to Anankos's left, and another figure stepped from it. "Such a happy little moment. A father finally seeing his daughter all grown up. Sadly, this moment can't last."

Both father and daughter turned to see an identical individual to Anankos himself, but this newcomer was surrounded in a dark, almost black aura. "You see, Lilith, you may have saved my soul, but you've only angered me. For that, you must pay the price!"

The dark dragon fired a ball of dark magic towards the pair, but the Silent Dragon's soul intercepted it and took the brunt of the attack.

Lilith cried out in sorrow. "FATHER!"

The darker form of Anankos sighed. "Well, I guess you fulfilled your mission. You have my condolences, but also freedom. Begone, wench."

With that, the dark Anankos retreated into the portal, closing it behind him. Lilith knelt down and cradled the body of her father as he was slowly slipping away.

"Lilith...Please...help Corrin...save him from...my former body...lead him here."

Lilith couldn't believe what her father was asking her to do. "No! Don't do this to me! You just came into my life! Don't force me to go alone!"

Anankos chuckled in pain. "Don't you worry about me, child. I was destined to...fade out soon...anyway. Look my child...I love you with...all my heart. Just promise...me you'll...make the right...choice. I'm sorry...Mikoto...I'm sorry...Corrin."

With that, the Silent Dragon's soul said his final words, leaving Lilith with no one left to turn to. Standing from her spot, she brushed off her clothes. "I will, father. Corrin, that's who you said right? Then it's settled. Corrin, I'm on my way. I'll do what I can to protect you, should the time come for it."

* * *

 **Sinon: Where the heck are we now?**

 **Laslow: Well, it seems you're the only one asking.**

 **Sinon: I mean, where did Anankos send us?**

 **Laslow: In truth, I don't know. It's difficult to say.**

 **Sinon: Well, all we can do is wait...**

 **Laslow: Not really. N-Sight's already uploaded the next chapter.**

 **Sinon: Isn't that convenient.**

 **Laslow: While it's just the two of us, care to-**

 **Sinon: If you say, "Have a cup of tea," I will jam a burning arrow into your nostrils and out through your skull.**

 **Laslow: ...Nevermind.**


	2. An Archer's Appeal

**WARNING: The following chapter will not make sense to those who have not read Chapter 1 as of its newest patch. An entire rewritten Chapter 1, The Fallen Kingdom, should be the canonical chapter to read before this one. To those who read Chapter 1 after August 6th, 2017, you're good to go. But to those of you who haven't, READERS BEWARE! THE CHAPTER IS NOT GOING TO MAKE SENSE.**

 **Warnings aside, let's get this plot finished up quickly.**

* * *

The six otherworldly Ylisseans were a little off guard from Anankos's sacrifice play. They looked towards each other for ideas about what to do. Before anyone could say anything, Sinon took in their surroundings. They were in a long hallway with dark red and violet walls, golden marble columns, and a European cultural design that Sinon hadn't seen before. The marble floor was black, a color not usually seen in palaces, but was covered in a scarlet carpet to hide its gloomy texture. All around them, a few maids and butlers had spotted them suddenly appear into existence.

As if that wasn't surprising enough, one of the eyewitnesses held himself in a more regal manner than the others. He was a tall, blonde haired man, with a slight frown on his face, yet a brow that screamed of intimidation. He wore a set of purple Paladin's garb with golden armor and a black and golden lion's shield on his left arm. He had a sword strapped to his belt in a sheath made of gold, a sword which seemed to give off a soft, scarlet light.

The Paladin stepped forward. "Who goes there?"

All six of them faced him, Laslow speaking first. "We are a group of warriors previously unknown in Nohr. We've come to offer our services to his majesty himself."

The confused Paladin looked at him similar to Frederick when he first meets someone suspicious. "Strange. Father hadn't planned on seeing anyone today."

Now it was Odin's turn to look confused. "I'm sorry, but 'Father'?"

The royal nodded. "Indeed. I am Crown Prince Xander of Nohr." He looked the six of them over and continued his train of thought. "I suppose I could convince him to see you, but you will need to give me a moment."

Laslow immediately followed his instincts and delivered a quick, yet majestic bow. "As you command, your highness."

* * *

Almost half an hour later, Xander brought the six Ylisseans into the throne room. The long, darkened room was covered in black and purple designs. The Black Throne at the end of the room stretched upward, almost to the ceiling itself. The man seated on the throne itself was dressed in black, with golden designs along his armor and a violet cape that fell from his shoulders, wrapping around the edges of the throne itself. He sat upon the throne with his head resting on his right hand, glaring down the long stairway before his seat.

As Xander lead them towards the throne, Sinon caught glimpse of four other figures. The man to the king's left was dressed in red and golden robes similar to Odin's, but adorned with other trinkets and a fabulous headpiece. The woman to the king's immediate left was a tall woman with light purple hair that fell past her shoulders, black and silver armor, and a smile that made her seem to be both seductive and motherly at the same time. The young man to her right was dressed sharply in black, with a violet collar, a purple tome in his right hand, and short blonde hair to match Xander's in color. Finally, Sinon was the only one to see the short, but cute, young lady to the far right of them, wearing a black and pink dress with curly blonde hair and an innocent smile that seemed to scream 'I'll be your best friend if you let me'.

The six of them stopped at the base of the twenty stair climb to the throne itself as Xander introduced them. "Father, as I have mentioned before, I bring the six individuals who appeared suddenly in the entrance to the castle."

The king nodded. "I would have them introduce themselves to me."

Sinon stepped up. "My name is Sinon. This is Laslow, Odin, Selena, and the twins, Yuuki and Aiko. We've come to serve, if you'll have us."

The king raised an eyebrow. "I've need of skilled warriors, willing to protect at a moment's notice. Are you willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, should the moment arrive?"

All six of them nodded. "We've agreed to do our part, your majesty," Laslow stated with a bow.

The king looked to his right. "I have need for three of you as retainers for my children Xander, Leo, and Camilla. Those they choose will serve under them, should they deem you worthy, and shall stay by their side until they see fit to relieve you of duty."

Selena kept her inner thoughts to herself. If he thinks we're unable to do our part, then we'll have to do this the hard way.

The king motioned for the siblings to step forward. Xander looked up and down each of them before selecting Laslow to be his retainer. The taller princess, Camilla no doubt, smiled at Selena immediately and motioned for her to join the voluptuous princess. Finally, the black-clad prince, likely named Leo, selected Odin and agreed to test his abilities soon.

This left the king with Sinon and the twins without a charge to protect. "For the rest of you, I'll decide your fate momentarily."

At this time, the mage to the king's left spoke up. "If I may, King Garon, the Northern Fortress is low staffed at the moment and need a few able fighters and servants. Perhaps if they were placed there, we'd have half of that staffing requirement met."

Garon nodded. "Very well, Iago. Thank you for your insight." He glared at the ex-fairies. "You three will go to the Northern Fortress and will care after my other son, Corrin. He will need the best service, so don't you dare slack off even once."

All three curtsied and promptly replied, "Yes, your majesty."

Garon huffed in approval. "Dismissed!"

* * *

A month after Sinon, Yuuki, and Aiko had taken up the position of Corrin's staff at the Northern Fortress, Corrin was wandering around the courtyard in the fortress. Sinon was caring for her bow near the entrance to the fortress, keeping an eye out for her charge. As she went to work on testing the strings on Galesbane(Odin's name for her bow), she thought about how her friends back in Ylisse were doing. In the end, she knew if they planned to meet again survive, she'd have to complete her mission through to the end.

Sinon was snapped out of her thoughts when Corrin called out to her. "Sinon! Come quick!"

Sinon finished stringing her bow. Rushing forward, she noted that Corrin wasn't injured and she suspected nothing was wrong. Once she reached Corrin, she saw what he was concerned about. Corrin was kneeling over a blue and red colored bird-like creature, about the size of a house cat, whose tail had been damaged badly.

Sinon looked over the bird and strapped Galesbane to her back. "Here," she said to the young Lord. "Let me help."

Sinon bent down and scooped up the bird and carried it towards the fortress. "Let's go fix this little guy up."

Corrin followed her in, not knowing the life the two of them were saving would undoubtedly save Corrin later.

* * *

Almost a week after the bird excursion, a knock was heard at the door of the Northern Fortress. Sinon was closest to it, so she answered it herself. She took one look at the person there and immediately drew , standing before her, was Lilith, the dragon's daughter who tried to kill her in Valla.

"You don't suppose I could ask why you're here?" she huffed at the dragon.

Lilith shook her head. "Put that away. I'm not here on his orders."

Sinon didn't move, keeping Galesbane aimed on her. "Then why are you here?"

Lilith sighed. "I would like a job."

Sinon frowned. "How do I know I can trust you?"

Lilith shook her head. "You can't, but I am unarmed and I know you saved my life last week."

Sinon didn't get what she meant until Lilith pointed to her braid. It was the same red and blue colors of the bird he saved the week prior. "Wait," she thought aloud. "If you were that bird, how did you become this?" she gestured to Lilith's state of being.

Lilith smiled. "Magic. No joke."

Sinon lowered her bow. "What kind of job?"

Lilith clasped her hands. "Can you keep this a secret from the others here?"

Sinon shrugged. "The whole dragon thing? What happened where we can't speak of? Consider that non-existent if you give me one reason why."

Lilith paused. "I'm his sister."

Sinon understood what she meant. "I'll need to help you once he wakes up, but I'll vouch for you."

* * *

Almost a year later, Yuuki and Aiko were on the roof of the Northern Fortress with Corrin, Xander, and Leo. Yuuki and Aiko were in a sparring match with Corrin, all three fighters giving it their all in the practice, but Xander wasn't sure if the twins holding back at all or not. Leo was watching closely, taking in all of Corrin's movements and looking them over mentally. In the end, Leo surmised that Corrin was actually able to hold his own against the twins despite his massive handicap.

Finally, Aiko slipped up and Corrin swept the lass off of her feet. Yuuki still was standing until Corrin grappled onto her sword using his own and flicked the blade away. Corrin kicked Yuuki's knee from behind, sending the other twin toppling to the ground.

Corrin lowered his practice blade as Xander began a slow clap of approval. "Well done, young prince. You bested both of the Tornado Twins in practice."

Yuuki looked a little ticked off by that name. "I thought I asked you guys not to call us that. Granted, we're good, but I don't like that title.."

Corrin chuckled. "You know he can't help it. He sees it as a sign of respect and gratitude."

Xander nodded. "Exactly." He turned towards the young prince. "It's my turn now. I want you to sparr against me and try to disarm me. I want to see just how far you've improved this past year."

Corrin held his trainer steady. "Ready when you are, Xander."

Xander wasted no time, rushing forward on his stallion and slashing when he came close. Corrin rolled under the sword's reach and leapt behind Xander, landing a solid strike to Xander's shield, knocking him off balance. Corrin burst forward again, this time trying a two-sided tactic. He failed at spooking Xander's steed, but he did manage to pass out of Xander's view and land two blows on his back.

Xander was caught off guard and fell from his horse. He managed to land on his feet, but his steed stepped away from combat before he could try to remount. Xander had no time to think as he blocked two quick slashes from Corrin, one colliding with his shield and the other with his sword. Xander stepped forward, surprising Corrin and creating a small opening in the younger prince's defense. Xander took advantage and made the thrust, forcing Corrin to cross his sword defensively and block the strike.

This gave Xander the upper hand he needed. Without hesitating, Xander dealt a rightward slash with his sword, a quick strike with his shield, and a leftward slash with his sword. Corrin barely blocked the first two attacks, but was forced to roll to avoid the third. Xander tried to advance with a fourth attack, but Corrin knew this tactic all too well. Once Xander had broadcast his attack, Corrin counted mentally "1, 2, 3," and on "4!" Corrin rolled around Xander, landing a low kick to the back of Xander's leg. Xander lost his footing, forcing him to stay defensive, but he moved too slowly and Corrin flipped Xander's practice blade away, holding his own at the older brother's neck.

At this display, Yuuki began clapping her approval. "A worthy battle for someone so young."

Aiko nodded in agreement. "An impressive display to say the least."

Corrin smirked at his trainer. "Thanks, you two. I couldn't have done it without your guidance."

Xander chuckled, slowly standing. "Not so, Corrin. You managed to pull out a win by both removing me of my mount and disarming me of my weapon. I have no doubts you'll be a worthy fighter someday."

Leo scoffed. "Perhaps you'll actually matter in the family."

Yuuki chuckled. "Always the snide one with your compliments."

Leo smirked. "It's how I show my true compassion."

Corrin looked at Leo. "Hey, uh, Leo. You may want to check yourself real quick."

Leo frowned. "Corrin, I'm way better at magic than you are."

Yuuki tried to suppress a giggle as Aiko explained what Corrin meant. "Not that. He meant to say your collar's inside out."

Leo looked down at it. "WHAT!? Why didn't you say so earlier?"

Xander smiled at the Dark Knight's antics. "Looks like somebody got dressed while half awake this morning."

Leo shook his head. "Ugh. Now Elise's going to tease me all day about this. I'd better fix this before she finds out about it."

"TOO LATE!" a cheery voiced troubadour announced. "I already saw it!"

Behind them, Camilla, Sinon, and Elise were making their way towards the group. Camilla was slowly waltzing her way towards them while Elise was bouncing along with the biggest smile on her face. Camilla was the older sister in the family, being only a couple of years younger than Xander, while Elise was the youngest of them all. Corrin certainly was happy to see his whole family together in one place.

Camilla smiled in her usual doting manner. "You've become so strong, I'd say your almost on Xander's level, Corrin."

Xander shook his head. "Don't compare us that way. He's had help in his training and I'd say he's slightly better than I am." The Crown Prince turned back to face his younger brother. "That said, father has given me a request."

Corrin's eyes glinted with hope, though his expression remained slightly puzzled. "Father actually called for me?"

Xander nodded. "He did. He wanted to have you make your debut shortly after besting me."

Sinon chuckled. "Looks like you're out of this fortress for good."

Corrin smiled at that. "I'll be able to finally fight alongside you four."

Leo smirked at that. "That may be so, but he wants to have you fulfill some solo endeavors prior to that."

Sinon cocked an eyebrow at that. "In other words, a trial?"

Xander motioned for them to head back into the fortress. "He asked for a few members of your employ to accompany you."

* * *

Later, Sinon and the twins were in the stables talking with the other attendants of the fortress, Gunter, Jakob, Felicia, Flora, and Lilith, along with their Lord Corrin. Lilith was brushing the mane of her horse as Gunter went over the roles for them.

"Right," he began. "Jakob, Felicia, and Flora will remain here to care for the Northern Fortress while Sinon, Yuuki, Aiko, Lilith, and I accompany Lord Corrin to Castle Krakenburg. Lilith will remain at the Castle as a standby attendant while the four of us meet with Garon. Afterwhich, all five of us will partake in Corrin's first mission. Anything I left out?"

Corrin shook his head. "I wish I could bring Jakob and Felicia with us as well, but the staff here is limited already without them."

Jakob bowed with respect. "Fret not, milord. We shall come to your beck and call should you require assistance in the future."

Felicia and Flora were saying their goodbyes to the other twins. "Take care of yourself you two. Lord Corrin will need your help in the coming trials."

Yuuki nodded. "I'm more worried about you guys. Promise me you won't break every single dish we have?"

Felicia shook her head. "I'll do my best, but I'll be staying out of the kitchen while Jakob is around."

Lilith was trembling slightly, but Sinon noticed this. "Cheer up," she tried to comfort the dragon maid. "You'll mainly be taking care of our steeds. Leave the combat to us."

Lilith took a deep breath. "It's not that. You know I worry for him."

Sinon smiled. "Hey, he's always looked out for others less fortunate than himself. If it ever gets too hairy, I'll be there to help him."

Lilith nodded. "Like with the bird a year ago?"

Sinon couldn't miss what she really meant by that. "You know why he does these things. Just stay close while you can, let us guard him while you can't."

This brought a small smile to Lilith's face. "Thank you, Sinon."

Corrin, completely oblivious to the conversation, leapt onto his stallion. "Is everyone ready? We mustn't keep the king waiting."

* * *

 **Sinon: You alright, Lilith?**

 **Lilith: I guess I'm just worried, is all.**

 **Yuuki: Hey! Don't sweat it! We've got Corrin covered!**

 **Lilith: Thanks. That means a lot to me.**

 **Sinon: Hey, N-Sight! How's the next chapter going?**

 **N-Sight: Look, I know what you're trying to do, but don't even think about it. You can't rush art.**

 **Sinon: Really?**

 **N-Sight: What? I've been planning strategies upon strategies for different schemes. Combine this with YouTube, University Work, and a social life and things sometimes take a backseat.**

 **Sinon: I've got my eye on you.**

 **N-Sight: Look, I'll have it up as soon as it is finished. Until then, Garon has called.**


	3. Garon's Wrath

**And so we return to the tale of the dragon and the fairies.**

 **Just an update, I forgot that Mataras summoned Sinon into Ylisse with her black hair instead of her cyan hair color from GGO/ALO. I altered the first chapter to reflect this due to a specific name that Sinon is called in a later chapter. It makes more sense throughout the story, so I'm sorry to forget this little tidbit.**

* * *

Almost four hours later, in Castle Krakenburg, Corrin was making his way to the arena where his father was waiting. Corrin had Sinon, Yuuki, and Aiko following him through the halls of the black castle, so he at least felt safe. Still, Corrin couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive about the atmosphere in the castle itself.

"I can't help but shake the feeling something monumental is going to happen."

Sinon stepped up beside him. "Do you think it's something bad?"

Corrin nodded. "Slightly. I just, I don't know, I have a bad feeling is all."

Aiko sighed in agreement. "Though I feel the same way, don't let the others see it. Stay confident and they'll never know the difference."

Corrin smiled. "Right."

When they entered the arena, they were greeted by familiar faces from the stands. Garon was sitting upon the main guest's seat, with Corrin's siblings on his right side, and Gunter on his left. Garon held a great axe in his hand, standing tall next to his chair, the base of which was lodged into the ground at his feet. Leo held Brynhildr in his hands and Xander had his sword Siegfried in its scabbard at his side. Camilla and Elise remained without a weapon, but Elise held a small Heal Staff in her hand. Gunter also was unarmed, but his reason was under strict orders. Garon had ordered the Gunter to stay out of the first trial and remain with Garon for the duration of it.

Garon frowned down at his sheltered son. "I see you made here safely, Corrin."

Corrin looked up at his father with a prideful smile. "Yes, father. Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming…"

Garon cleared his throat. "It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

Elise twirled her staff around in her hands nervously. "But, father, will he be all right outside of the fortress?"

Camilla adopted a concerned frown. "I worry about him as well. Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to step outside the protective barrier?"

Corrin looked up at his sisters with a knowing smile. "I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready for combat."

Garon held up his hand for silence from his daughters. "Corrin, as you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

Corrin nodded in reply. "Yes, Father. I have heard as much."

Garon continued on. "We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Each of your siblings have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

Corrin nodded. "I am aware of your lofty standards, Father. And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

Gunter chimed in when Garon looked to him. "I've overseen his progress myself."

Garon mulled over Corrin's response. "Hmm…you definitely show promise. But you will need the perfect weapon for serving Nohr."

Garon snapped his fingers. As he did so, a blade materialized before Corrin. The sword had a curved design with a rounded hilt and a curved handle. The blade itself was made of obsidian, with glowing purple cracks etched into it. A red eyeball was moving slightly from within the hilt. This sword was clearly something else that no one else had seen before.

Sinon felt the surge of magic flowing from the sword. "Powerful."

Corrin was amazed by the appearance of the blade. "Wow."

Garon continued on. "This is Ganglari, a sword forged from magic found in another realm. With this sword at your side, you will decimate the Hoshidan forces with little resistance."

Corrin took up the curved blade in his right hand. "Thank you, father. I will use this generous gift well."

Xander scratched his chin with intrigue. "Hmm… Generous indeed."

Garon looked back, unamused by his son's reaction. "Now, let us see you put this blade to its intended purpose." Garon looked past Corrin at the other end of the arena. "Bring out the prisoners!"

A guard stationed across the arena answered the command. "Yes, sire!"

Corrin was confused by this command. "Prisoners?"

* * *

Earlier, deep beneath Castle Krakenburg, six captured Hoshidans were locked away in the dungeons. All of them had something unique about them. The first was a ninja, clothed in black and green, with a purple scarf, a black headpiece, and green hair to match his attire. The second was an Oni Tribesman, who was dressed in white and black attire with red accents, white hair, and a red headpiece to signify her place in the Flame Tribe. The third was a samurai, dressed in the standard Hoshidan attire, his black headband having taken some damage while being captured. The fourth was almost identical to the other samurai, but his left hand was in a sling to feign a wound from combat. The fifth one was dressed in blue archer's clothes and had bright blue hair. The sixth was dressed in black and purple, similar to the samurai, but he had a little more armor to work with. They were Kaze, Rinkah, Jeddah, Konoko, Homura, and Hanaki, respectively.

Kaze was merely off in one corner of the cell, preparing himself for his inevitable death. Rinkah was trying and failing to keep calm in the atmosphere. Jeddah and Konoko were both staring out the window into the dark street nearby. The archer was snoozing in the corner while Hanaki was trying to wake her up. As all of them were trying to make the most of their time, they heard one noise everyone dreaded hearing: the opening of the main door to the dungeon.

* * *

Back in Garon's arena, the king had set up a small field for combat to test his son in. Above the field, a large chandelier was positioned to illuminate the battlefield. In front of Corrin and his retainers, Garon placed a large stone platform with a wall protecting its border and rubble scattered upon it. Corrin held Ganglari the same way he did his practice blade, standing beside Yuuki and Aiko, who held their signature Levin Swords in one hand and Steel Swords in the other. Sinon stood behind them with Galesbane in hand and aimed across the arena. All four of them were to be tested for Corrin's first trial, more so to test Corrin's skill with his sword and his commands in combat.

Across the arena, Corrin could see five prisoners being lead out from the gate behind them. Each of them were armed, but only with certain weapons. The two samurai were wielding standard-grade katana, the ninja held a stash of shurikens, the Oni Savage held a brass club, the archer held a standard iron bow, and the swordmaster, based on his extra defense, was wielding another standard grade katana. Corrin didn't see this as strange, but their attire was certainly foreign.

The Oni Savage was the first to speak. "I am Rinkah of the Flame Tribe. Who are you to face us in battle?"

Corrin replied promptly. "I am Prince Corrin of the Nohrian Family."

The ninja and the swordmaster both looked at each other. "Could it be…" the ninja asked.

"The one and only," the swordmaster replied.

Corrin looked at them in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

The ninja merely shook his head. "I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido. Show me your strength and your talent on the battlefield."

Garon's order echoed throughout the chambers. "KILL THEM ALL!"

At his words, Corrin felt a strange sensation coming from just ahead of him. "Is that…"

Sinon looked over to him curiously. "Is there something wrong, Milord?"

Corrin shook his head. "I can sense a pulse of power coming from the ground ahead of us, right in front of the defensive platform."

Yuuki nodded in response. "I would suggest trusting your instincts here."

As Yuuki finished saying this, Corrin stepped forward swiftly, before raising his left hand where he felt the emanating power. A bright yellow flame burst forth from his hand before enveloping the rubble on the platform. The Flame vanished to reveal the rubble had been removed and a healing segment was in its place.

Aiko seemed to be in shock. "Incredible. You cleared our path of the debris."

Sinon cleared her throat quickly. "If you're finished here, let's focus on the battle. This isn't training anymore, so our fight is for our lives."

Yuuki nodded. "Right!"

All four of them took cover behind the fortified wall on the restorative tiles. Corrin held his ground on one side while the twins were watching the other. Sinon decided to try something unheard of by the Nohrian Royal Family. She reached into her quiver, pulled out an arrow with a claw head and a rope attached to it, aimed the arrow at the chandelier, and loosed it into the air. The arrow wrapped its claw around a segment, giving Sinon a steady grappling point to hang from. Feeding the other end of the rope into a pulley system at her belt, she cranked it, hoisting herself swiftly upward until she hung from the chandelier, giving her a vantage point for sniping.

Garon noticed this immediately. "What is she planning?"

Gunter answered his questioning. "Sinon prefers to get a superior vantage point, no matter how she gets it. For her to use such a tactic now is slightly astonishing."

Garon smirked. "She definitely has drive, I'll grant you that."

Sinon didn't reach for another arrow, but instead returned her grapple arrow to the quiver and dropped down to the ground. By rolling away from the fortified structure, Sinon gained an advantage in range as one of the two samurai turned back to close the distance between them. Instead of knocking an arrow from her quiver, Sinon pulled back the string on her bow and an arrow of fire formed in her fingertips. Releasing it, Sinon sent it flying into the shoulder of the first samurai, Konoko, and knock him back from the impact. When Konoko hit the ground, his head hit it hard and he lost consciousness. Homura began an offensive by unleashing two arrows, but Sinon dodged them and returned a lightning-based arrow. Their exchange became a competition between the two with both of them dodge-rolling and trying to evade the other's arrows.

Corrin and the twins, however, were busy with a three-man offensive against their two-point defense. Corrin was able to hold off Rinkah until now, but it was at this point that she began taunting him.

"Your strength is fading, Prince. You may be royalty, but I have the upper hand."

Corrin smirked. "How do you figure?"

Rinkah was slightly taken aback by his counter taunt, giving Corrin a small opening. Corrin managed to flick his sword underneath Rinkah's club hand and flicked it away. Corrin then smacked the flat of his sword into Rinkah's chest, knocking her backward where she lay helpless and unarmed. With Rinkah down, Corrin swept in for another disarming move on Jeddah in the hopes that he could end the battle sooner.

Yuuki and Aiko, on the other hand, were twisting in and out between the ninja and swordmaster. Kaze was trying his best to damage them with his shuriken, but before he could get in a hit, one twin would deflect his shuriken while the other would switch to attack the swordmaster. The cycle continued for a moment, but Yuuki finally zapped Hanaki, who dropped his sword in surprise and pain. Aiko swiftly knocked him out with a quick kick to the head as Yuuki pulled Kaze into a choke hold. With Kaze being the only one left, he stabbed one of his shurikens into Yuuki's leg. She promptly flipped him over her, sending him tumbling into Rinkah, but her strength felt slightly weaker by comparison.

"What's happening to my strength?" Yuuki stumbled.

Thankfully, Sinon had neutralized the archer and Yuuki was able to shake off the weakened feeling almost immediately. Sinon quickly rejoined the group as Corrin held his blade towards Rinkah and Kaze, who were struggling to stand.

Garon chuckled and began slowly clapping at the results. "Impressive. You are definitely worthy of being a part of the Royal Family." He frowned at the prisoners. "Now execute them."

Corrin was caught off-guard by this. "Father?"

Garon grew slightly enraged by his son's question. "I gave you an order! Kill them!"

Corrin lowered his sword. "Father. They're beaten, battered, four of them are broken. Isn't that punishment enough?"

Garon stood up from his chair, launching a fireball from his hand at Corrin. Corrin swiftly blocked it with Ganglari, but the blast made him buckle slightly. Aiko looked over at Kaze and Rinkah with concern. Before anyone else could act, Xander swiftly stepped towards them.

"Get back, Corrin." Xander demanded, drawing Siegfried. "If you won't do the deed yourself, then stand aside."

Corrin simply held Ganglari defensively. "Not on your life, Xander!"

Leo heard Camilla and Elise begging him to do something. "Ugh, fine. I guess it's my turn."

With a swift motion, Leo sent a spell from Brynhildr that took out Kaze and Rinkah. The three fairies held their breath, not wanting Corrin to be on Garon's bad side. Xander sheathed Siegfried and stepped away from his younger brother.

Leo made a short bow directed at Garon. "The Hoshidans have been disposed of, Father. I beg that you be merciful toward your punishment of Corrin."

Garon calmed down slightly, pulling his axe from the ground. "I shall withhold punishment until I can set about your next task, Corrin. As for me, I have had enough of the shoddy display here." With that, the king left the room, leaving the royals to discuss the events that happened.

"Leo!" Corrin outburst. "There was no reason to kill them."

Leo smirked at the unknowing prince. "Exactly. So don't say anything else."

Sinon, at this time, had checked on their pulses. "Should we take them to your quarters, Lord Xander?"

Xander nodded. "Gunter, if you would help her that would be appreciated."

Gunter made his way over and picked up the ninja. "We must go swiftly, Sinon."

Sinon agreed. "I'm right behind you."

Corrin looked back at Leo, who still had his smug smirk plastered across his face. "Wait, that spell. Was that-"

"A knockout spell?" Leo answered. "No, but it serves the same purpose. I only sapped their strength and knocked them out by exhaustion."

Xander looked sternly at Corrin. "Don't let your own morals get in the way of fulfilling Father's task. He may be cruel, but there are ways around his commands to better suit your needs." With this, he turned to face the twins. "Keep him in check if need be, please."

Yuuki nodded. "I've got my eye on him."

Camilla put on a small pouty face. "Your kindness is cute, Corrin, but that doesn't mean it's always the best way."

Corrin nodded. "I appreciate the sympathy, sister, but if I die while showing mercy, I will die without regrets."

Leo shook his head. "This time, I was only swayed by Camilla and Elise. They'd be upset for weeks if you became upset over this."

Corrin relaxed his shoulders. "Thank you, Leo. I owe you one."

Leo frowned. "Then we will never speak of my collar this morning."

Elise smiled brightly. "Too late! Already saw it, brother!"

Camilla frowned. "I doubt we've heard the last of this. Father never forgets a slight."

* * *

Later that evening, Sinon and Corrin were out in the courtyard, sending Kaze and Rinkah off into the night for their escape.

Sinon looked at the Hoshidans in concern. "It's only by Prince Corrin's grace that you two are allowed to return to Hoshido. My advice is to return quickly and remain out of sight."

Kaze said nothing, but quickly took off. Rinkah, however, lingered briefly out of spite. "I am not a hostage to be returned home on my own. You said your name was 'Corrin'? Well then, when next we meet, it shall be as enemies."

Corrin shook his head. "I was hoping that the next time, we might meet as friends."

Rinkah growled slightly. "Softhearted fool! You do not know the implications of which you speak. I am a warrior of Hoshido and you are a Prince of Nohr. We're sworn enemies by our homelands!"

Sinon shrugged. "Hoshido and Nohr may be at war now, but I can speak for milord when I say that we both hope for peace between the two nations."

Rinkah smirked. "I have heard there was a sheltered Prince of Nohr. While I have proof of them now, I had no idea his retainers may also be just as sheltered."

Sinon frowned. "I've seen more than milord has, both on and off of the battlefield. I know that people have the capacity for change, both for good and for evil."

Rinkah looked thoughtfully at the archer. "You're sure of your knowledge, that's for sure." The Oni Savage smiled slightly at her. "Perhaps we will meet as friends later on. I just hope that it isn't on the battlefield when we meet next. If it is, then by that time the world will have taught you the error of your ways."

With that, Rinkah sprinted off after Kaze. "My Lord," Sinon asked. "Do you truly wish to travel this path? I understand your morals are aligned this way, but there may be another road for you to take that results in a more peaceful solution."

Corrin shook his head. "This is the only path I can think of, but if we remain focused on our tasks and try to spare our enemies of horrifying loss, we may find either another path or at least can take solace in our actions to spare in the midst of terror."

Sinon smiled at him. "I admire your resolve, Lord Corrin. Whatever path you lead, I'll follow you until the end."

Corrin returned the smile. "Thank you, Sinon. I know you won't be the only one."

* * *

Almost five miles away from them, Kaze and Rinkah kept up their pace through the forest. Kaze had something on his mind for quite some time, but he felt that now that they were out of earshot of the capital, they might be able to discuss it openly.

"Rinkah," the ninja began, causing their pace to slow down slightly. "Do you remember the name of the Prince who released us?"

Rinkah nodded. "Yeah. He said his name was Corrin. Why?"

Kaze scratched his chin. "My thoughts are on another individual, but this one from the Hoshidan Royal Family."

"Who exactly?"

"Do you remember the name of the kidnapped prince from nearly fifteen years ago?"

Rinkah nodded again. "Of course. His name was…. Wait!"

Kaze frowned. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

 **Sinon: I guess that wraps this up.**

 **Yuuki: Oh no you don't! You're going to explain what that thing in the arena was.**

 **N-Sight: Okay, I'll explain this briefly. Firstly, all three of you have personal skills, like other characters from Fates, and will have special weapons, even if you don't have one now. Sinon has revealed her weapon, but not her skill.**

 **Sinon: If I remember correctly, my bow has something unique about it?**

 **N-Sight: Yes. While it has a Might of 9, it can only be used by you, has a range of 1-5, and can shoot physical arrows or ones made of fire.**

 **Yuuki: OOH! Are we going over our skills now?**

 **N-Sight: Not yet. None of these skills appear for a couple of chapters. Yuuki's is coming up the soonest out of them.**

 **Aiko: I'll keep my eye out for it.**

 **Sinon: So will I.**


	4. A Swing And Abyss

**Can I just say that you guys are amazing? You are! You've helped me keep up with this story and keep writing onward without hesitation. I'm hoping these weekly releases can continue, so I'll do my best to set aside time for this.**

 **All of that aside, I've pre-determined the path this story will take and(not really a spoiler if you read Fire Sword by Mataras) it's going to be the Revelation Path. I know, cliche, right? Well, I've got a slight twist to it that'll make this a fresh take on the story in the Fanfiction Community.**

* * *

Laslow and Sinon were off in their own segment of the dining table reserved for royals and their retainers. While the other royals had already eaten and left, these two had lingered a little bit for different reasons. Sinon needed some time to think and let Corrin go on ahead of her with the twins. Laslow saw Sinon's expression all throughout lunch and was concerned for her well being. Sinon finally stood up and exited the room, with Laslow following to try and console her in any way he could. The two walked for a moment, with Sinon at least acknowledging his presence with a nod, but no verbal communication as they stepped through the silent halls.

After nothing was said for a moment, Laslow finally voiced his concerns. "Is something wrong?"

Sinon shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle."

Laslow wasn't buying it. "I can tell you're not the most cheery lass of the crew right now, but you never really were. However, your attitude took a small dive over the past couple of days."

Sinon sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. I've been thinking about what Corrin said."

Laslow raised his eyebrow. "What did he say two nights ago?"

Sinon knew he wouldn't remember. "Not something that recent." She took a deep breath. "You remember what he said when he helped us defeat Grima in Ylisse?"

Laslow was shocked by her openness about this topic. "I thought we swore not to speak of that due to the curse!"

Sinon held up her hand. "But that was only concerning the event from one year ago. I'm talking about back home when he said that he helped Chrom once before then."

Laslow nodded. "That makes some sense, but surely this can't be the only thing on your mind."

Sinon gave him a thumbs up. "You'd be right to assume this. It was his Hoshidan brother, Prince Takumi, who said something that surprised me."

Laslow smiled. "He didn't propose to you, did he?"

Sinon frowned. "No, but he did know my name." She reached up and held her left hand to her chin. "The only question is, how did he know it when no one else told him?"

Laslow placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'd say we'll find out eventually. There isn't much for us to go on, but I'd like to say that you'll be brought into Hoshido at some point. Who knows? You may even meet him yourself."

Sinon smiled at him. "You know, you're right. Thanks, Laslow. Perhaps you are more kind hearted than the womanizer you claim to be."

Laslow felt his heart metaphorically crumple in his chest. "Oh, even in your own pain your disdain for my character knows no bounds."

Sinon chuckled a little. "I guess you're just the easiest of us to pick on."

At this moment, Yuuki rushed around the corner, knocking both her, Sinon, and Laslow to the floor from the impact. "Ouch!"

Sinon coughed from the slight pain in her chest. "Ugh. Karma's a jerk!"

Laslow looked a little dazed. "Well, at least we're the only three who saw this endeavor."

Yuuki quickly stood up, pulling up Sinon in the process. "Thank goodness I found you. Corrin needs us to get ready to go."

Sinon frowned at her. "Wait, go? Go where?"

Yuuki smirked. "King Garon gave him another mission to make up for his earlier outburst in the arena." It was then that she noticed a flattened Laslow. "Oh, hey Flirty!"

Laslow groaned. "I know I deserve that, but you're heartless for bringing it up again."

Yuuki giggled. "Maybe you should put more time into your training than your flirting endeavors." She turned back to Sinon. "Anyway, Gunter says we don't have much time before we leave for the Bottomless Canyon."

Sinon shook her head. "Wait, the Bottomless Canyon? We're really going there?"

Yuuki nodded. "Yeah! Grab your gear! We're heading out soon!"

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Corrin, Sinon, Yuuki, Aiko, Gunter, Lilith, and Hans(a companion that Garon had sent with them) finally reached the Nohrian side of the Bottomless Canyon. Sinon had been informed of the mission itself: observe the state of the fort on the other side of the chasm and report back. There wouldn't be any fighting required for the mission. In front of them, two bridges stretched out between them with a large plateau connecting them together. They'd have to cross both bridges to reach the other side.

As they stepped onto the first bridge, Corrin couldn't see their destination at first. "Does anyone have an eye on the fort?"

Sinon peered across the canyon. "Lord Corrin. I see it at the southern end of the eastern side."

Gunter nodded. "Indeed it is. We need only observe the fort itself and report back."

Corrin stopped near the end of the bridge and looked down into the canyon. "Does this really never have an end to it?"

Yuuki looked down alongside him. "From what I've heard, no one's ever returned from the depths once they fall in. I'd certainly believe it."

Aiko winced at lightning crackled across the sky. "And the lightning is everpresent. The only way to cross is by the bridges or by sea at another location."

Corrin nodded. "It's not so bad, but I guess I'm just happy to be out and about out of the Castle and the Fortress."

Yuuki shrugged. "That certainly puts things in perspective." She motioned for them to move across the bridge. "Come on! That fort won't check itself out."

Before anyone could step off of the first bridge, a voice called out to them in anger from the Hoshidan side. "Halt! Don't take another step, Nohrians!"

Almost immediately, two Hoshidan Samurai rushed across the other bridge and blocked the path to it. Although the rocky terrain they stood upon stretched farther south, the only bridge to the Hoshidan side was blocked off by the two Samurai.

Lilith fiddled with her knife nervously. "Looks like the fort wasn't abandoned like King Garon said."

A ninja stepped out of the fort with two more in tow. "Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty!" he called out. "Turn back now or be killed on contact!"

Aiko looked over her shoulder at Corrin. "Well, what now?"

Corrin shook his head. "We're not here to fight. Let's just head back while we still can."

Hans, the axe-wielder that Garon sent with them, rushed past them. "Screw that!"

Sinon held her arm out. "Try anything and I'll shoot you in the knee and leave you here."

Hans chuckled. "Just try me!"

Hans leaped over them, landing in front of the two Samurai, and slashed one of them across their chest, hurtling the body into the canyon. "HA! Die, scumbags!"

Corrin glared at him. "What the hell, Hans?! We had no reason to attack them!"

Hans smacked the second backward across the bridge. "Speak for yourself, weakling."

The lead ninja called out to his men. "Soldiers of Hoshido! Battle stations! Don't leave a single Nohrian alive!"

Sinon drew her bow. "Weapons out guys. Looks like we're fighting after all."

Corrin held Ganglari steady. "I just wish we could've tried diplomacy first."

Yuuki nodded. "We'll do what we can, but I doubt Hans is thinking with his right mind."

Gunter nodded. "They have that bridge completely closed off on their side. We'll need another route across."

Sinon looked south of them towards the edge of the central plateau. She spotted something familiar, but she couldn't tell what it was. She noticed that it had a faint, golden glow to it.

"Hey!" She pointed towards the light on the ground. "Is that what I think it is?"

Corrin looked to where she was pointing. "If you see a Dragon Vein, then yes it is."

Yuuki immediately dashed forward, kicking Hans across the shoulder blade and knocking him halfway across the bridge. "Head that way. We'll get there quicker."

Hans was angered by her swift kick. "Like I'd listen to the likes of you, idiot!"

Aiko shook her head. "You tried to warn him."

Lilith held her knife close. "I'll stay close by, but I'm not that good at fighting."

Sinon pulled back the string on her bow. "I'll cover for you, then. Don't worry about falling behind."

Corrin rushed forward and placed his hand on the ground near the Dragon Vein's point of activation. As he did this, the earth beneath his feet began shifting, forming a solid stone bridge from the central plateau to the Hoshidan Fort. The ninja on the other side, Omozu, gasped in shock.

"No way!" he shouted in awe and fear. "Just who are we dealing with here?"

Hans was barely able to see what Corrin did. "So, Garon wants him offed? I'll lay low instead of killing these chumps."

With the completion of the bridge itself, Yuuki and Aiko rushed forward. Corrin and Gunter kept close on their heels until they heard a slight flap of wings from behind them. From the south, four riders on pegasi were flying close to the ground, headed for Sinon and Lilith's position. At this, Corrin turned back immediately.

"I'm on my way!" he shouted towards them. "Hold on you two!"

Sinon drew back a fire arrow and shot it skyward. "Corrin, I've got this! Stay with Gunter!"

Corrin was taken aback by her actions, but he shook off his doubt in her decision and hurried after his other tenants. Sinon drew two more fire arrows and fired them towards the encroaching Pegasi Knights. One arrow struck the first Pegasi's wing, sending the rider and mount veering off to the Hoshidan side of the canyon. The second narrowly missed both riders, spooking the Pegasi and sending them upward into the sky. As a result of flying too high, both riders were struck by a large lightning bolt.

Corrin subconsciously let out a low whistle. "She's good."

Gunter cleared his throat. "If you are finished gawking at your own retainer, I'd suggest you remain focused on the battle, sire. I will not say it again."

Corrin shook his head. "Right! Let's go!"

Gunter raised his shield to block a shuriken. "It looks like the twins saved the leader for you."

Sure enough, Yuuki and Aiko left Omozu open for Corrin to deal with. Corrin twirled Ganglari in his hand before rushing forward. Omozu threw two shuriken at the sprinting Lord before rushing towards him. Corrin deflected the first shuriken, dodged the second, and barely managed to block Omozu's flying kick as they clashed. Omozu followed up with two shurikens towards Corrin's feet, but the nimble lord flipped backward, gaining some distance.

"Foolish Nohrian scum!" Omozu shouted in anger. "Do you realize what you've done here today? Hoshido won't stand for such unprovoked acts of aggression. Revenge will be ours!"

Corrin glared at the ninja. "No. Vengeance will be theirs!"

With that, Corrin launched himself at Omozu, slashing with Ganglari at the opponent's arm. Omozu wasn't able to dodge it completely, receiving a massive gash on his lower arm, rendering him unable to throw his weapon. Corrin seized the opportunity and kicked Omozu away from the canyon, where the force of his impact knocked the ninja out cold.

With Omozu out cold, the Hoshidan guard began to retreat, but slowly and carefully. Once Corrin noticed their actions, he called for Yuuki and Aiko to take point at the fort. Sinon and Lilith had managed to catch up with them by now and Corrin was currently examining the fort itself for evaluation.

"Well," he sighed. "It looks like it's been through hell, but at least it could function for a while."

At that moment, the Hoshidan troops returned, this time with more allies. Most notably, a ninja with black and red garb, red hair, and a black facemask was leading them this time, Omozu still knocked out from his bout with Corrin. The masked ninja looked at Corrin with one glaring eye, the other closed due to a massive scar that ran over it from top to bottom.

"I take it you're the commander here?" The ninja seemed none too pleased at the Nohrians. "You're nothing but a child."

Corrin held his sword at his side, readying to strike if needed. "Who are you?"

The ninja readied his shuriken. "My name is Saizo. I've come to claim your life."

Corrin grimaced at Saizo's threat. "To arms, friends! We're still in combat!"

Saizo hollered his order loud and clear to his troops. "Destroy them!"

Before anyone could move, another Nohrian voice called out from behind them. "I won't allow it!"

As the voice resounded, its owner, Xander, rushed in on his steed and brought his horse to a war pose, startling all Hoshidans present. "Stay your hand, Hoshidan dogs!"

Saizo took three steps back. "What?! This must be their real commander…"

Xander looked over his shoulder at Corrin. "What's going on here, Corrin?"

Corrin smiled in relief. "Xander! How did you know we were in trouble?"

Xander smirked at the young prince. "We followed you here."

Yuuki looked back at where Xander came from. "And by 'we', you mean the entire royal family?"

Camilla, Leo, and Elise rode up to confirm her suspicions. "We've arrived just in time," Leo surmised. "Your luck never ceases to amaze me, brother."

Camilla swooped down upon a stray Hoshidan, knocking him into the canyon. "That's for threatening our dearest brother!"

Elise looked around at Corrin's retainers. "No one's hurt, are they?"

Corrin was dumbfounded by Camilla's ruthless aggression towards the Hoshidans. "I never knew this side of Camilla. She seems so...vicious."

Elise giggled. "You've never been on the opposing side of her axe before."

Sinon took note of the Elder Princess's finesse. "Note to self: never fight against Camilla if possible."

Xander called back to his siblings. "It looks like more of them are on their way."

Yuuki looked concerned. "What should we do?"

Corrin quickly responded. "My mission was to evaluate the fort, nothing more."

Xander nodded, firing a bolt of magic from Siegfried. "Since you're safe, there's no reason for you to linger. You carried out your mission, Corrin. Take your retainers and head back. We'll be right behind you."

Corrin nodded. "Sounds like a plan." he looked to the twins. "Cover us while we cross the bridges. We won't want any surprise ambushes on our way back."

Yuuki and Aiko nodded. "We've got this!" Yuuki replied, giving him a big thumbs up.

With that, Corrin, Sinon, Gunter, and Lilith began their run back across the canyon to the other side. They crossed onto the central island with no problem, but the wooden bridge between them and the Nohrian border held a nasty little surprise for them.

As they crossed, Hans was blocking the path. "Where do you think you're going?"

Gunter took the lead as the other three stepped back. "Hans, don't bar our path! I'd rather we not remain on this bridge longer than necessary."

"Don't worry, gramps," Hans spat. "You won't be there much longer anyway."

Sinon readied her bow. "I knew this guy was trouble."

Gunter held his lance forward. "What is the meaning of this?!"

Hans chuckled. "Less talk. More death."

With that, Hans rushed forward and smacked Gunter's steed with the flat of his axe. This spooked the horse and it began to stomp out of fear. With the bridge being old and rotted through, Gunter and his steed fell through two of the support beams, falling into the endless chasm below. Corrin, Sinon, and Lilith all gasped at the sudden drop that Gunter was submitted to.

"Hans!" Sinon hollered. "Why would you do this?! He was your own ally!"

Hans ignored the archer's question. "Glad I finally got rid of that punk. Really didn't like that guy." He then turned to see the anger and dread on Corrin's face. "Tell you what: I'll send you after him so he's not alone."

Corrin began to shake with rage. "You. You! YOU MONSTER!"

Corrin extended his left arm, forming a massive lance with the extended limb. "You'll pay for this!"

Hans backed away slowly. "What?! What kind of FREAK are you?!"

Corrin flipped over Sinon, slamming Ganglari into Hans. He followed this maneuver with a thrust of his left arm-lance-thing, morphing it again into something else: a jaw that snapped down on Hans's arm. This sent Hans skidding across the bridge a short distance.

With Corrin having dealt his rage, Sinon yelled her questions at Hans. "Answers! Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? Why did you kill Gunter?!"

Hans backed away as Sinon drew her bow. "I was following orders from King Garon."

Corrin roared with rage. "YOU LIE!"

Hans rushed off at this point, but before Corrin could say anything, Ganglari began twitching in his hand. "What's happening?"

As Sinon realized what the sword was doing, she pulled her grappling arrow to the string of her bow. "Corrin! Drop the sword!"

Before Corrin could, the blade pulled him upward, sending him flying into the canyon below. Sinon reacted fast. She ran to the edge of the bridge and fired her arrow, sending the grappling hook flying after the prince. It managed to grapple onto his foot, but it pulled Sinon to the edge of the bridge.

Sinon struggled against the weight of Corrin on her grappling pulley system. "I can't...pull...him...back...up…"

At that moment, the rope railing holding Sinon onto the bridge snapped, sending her falling after Corrin. At seeing this, Lilith jumped in after them.

Lilith clasped her hands together as she fell. "My kin, my gods, my blood… Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!"

With this, a white light surrounded Lilith as she transformed. Her transformation changed her into her dragon form, the small, bird-like creature Corrin rescued a year ago.

Lilith dove down after the two humans, grabbing onto Corrin as Sinon grabbed onto his leg. "Corrin!"

Corrin recognized the voice immediately. "Lilith?! Is that really you? What...are you?"

Lilith clutched tightly to his arm. "I'll explain that momentarily. Hold on."

Sinon nodded at Corrin as a light surrounded them. "Trust her. She knows what she's doing."

And with that, the scene around them changed. The rushing walls of the canyon disappeared, revealing a courtyard within a castle ground. The walls surrounding the fort itself were built of hardy stone, strong enough to withstand heavy magic attacks and reforged sledge hammers. All around them, canals weaved in and out underneath several walkways with bridges connecting the islands together with the fort. Outside of the fort, the canals merged into a river that flowed into and out of the fortress's waterways.

Corrin took in the sights as Sinon brushed herself off. "Wow. Where are we?"

Lilith let go of Corrin, grasping onto a floating golden orb. "We are in the Astral Plane. It's a realm connected to ours by the First Dragons."

Corrin finally thought to ask the main question on his mind. "Lilith, what are you, exactly?"

Lilith sighed. "I am a Dragon. This is my true form. Do you recognize it?"

Sinon nodded. "Do you remember when I first joined you in the Northern Fortress? About a month into my service, you and I helped rescue a small bird and revive her."

Corrin snapped the pieces together. "Lilith, were you that bird?"

Lilith smiled. "I was. Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. You were so kind to me that I vowed to serve you in human form."

Sinon smirked. "She only wanted to protect you, no matter what happened."

Lilith frowned. "Yes, but I can no longer do that in my human form."

Corrin looked down at his hands. "Is it because you saved me?"

Sinon finally put away her bow. "Undoubtedly. She called upon a type of magic that none without special blood can wield. Even then, she still can't revert due to the capacity of magic a human body could handle. Am I correct to assume this?"

Lilith nodded. "You are. I'll still help in any way that I can, but I'll need to provide you a place to rest."

Lilith spun in a circle around the golden orb as a tree began to grow from the ground behind her. The limbs of the tree bent back and other wooden features began to grow into place. A few walls, a door, a window, and a roof later, and the large plant had become a treehouse for Corrin's use.

Corrin couldn't believe his eyes. "Did you just use a Dragon Vein?"

Lilith nodded. "I did. The power of the First Dragons flows freely throughout the Astral Plane. We are protected here so long as we remain, but we are able to move freely between the Astral Plane and our world."

Sinon got the feeling something was missing. "Anything else we're missing?"

Lilith continued. "Time and space operate differently here than in our world. When we return, it will be mere moments after our departure, so it would be best to wait until we return."

Corrin shook his head. "There's a lot for me to learn, isn't there?"

Sinon smirked at him. "I have a feeling you'll get the hang of it before long."

Corrin frowned at her. "There's just one thing I don't understand yet. Sinon, how did you know about Lilith's powers?"

Sinon knew that she was busted. A whole year of hiding that she was from another world and she blew it after trying to save Corrin's life. If she didn't plan her next words carefully, she could wind up disappearing.

Lilith, to Sinon's relief, came to her aid. "I told her about me when we met at the Northern Fortress. She came to learn about this over the course of the past year."

Corrin cocked an eyebrow. "And why didn't you tell me this?"

Sinon sighed. "Would you believe me before today?"

Corrin shrugged. "I guess that does grant some merit."

Lilith returned the conversation to the prior topic. "I'll be unable to return to your world for longer than an hour at a time, so I'll need to remain here to restore my energy."

Corrin nodded. "Well, is there anyone else here?"

Lilith looked quite somber at that statement. "No, there isn't. There hasn't been another here for nearly a hundred years."

Corrin was taken aback by this. "I'm sorry, Lilith. I didn't know."

Lilith shook her head. "Don't worry. You didn't know."

Sinon looked over to Corrin. "I'd say it's about time that we head back."

Corrin took in a deep, refreshing breath. "Can't we stay just a moment longer? The air here is so refreshing and I feel better than ever."

Sinon shook her head. "You know better than I that we have others waiting for us."

Lilith nodded. "Indeed. I should warn you, though. When you return, you two will be placed back where you were at the Bottomless Canyon."

Sinon took out her bow. "In other words, be ready for Hoshidans."

Corrin nodded. "Then let's go. We'll be back soon, Lilith."

Lilith opened her mouth, letting out a shrill cry of joy. At the same time, a white light shrouded them and transported Sinon and Corrin back onto the bridge. Corrin held Ganglari in his hands, turning the blade over in his hands.

"What dark secrets do you contain?" Corrin pondered.

At that moment, he heard a loud _THUNK!_ Next to him, Sinon slumped over, unconscious. Before Corrin could realize what happened, he heard a voice shout from behind him.

"You're MINE, Nohrian!"

It was the last thing Corrin heard before he blacked out.

* * *

 **Lilith: Are they going to be alright?**

 **N-Sight: Don't worry about them. It's under control.**

 **Lilith: You're not going to do anything to them, are you?**

 **N-Sight: What do you take me for? A sadist? I'm not ready to get mutilated by the characters just yet.**

 **Laslow: I rather enjoyed the chat Sinon and I had, but why did Yuuki have to insult me?**

 **Yuuki: Do you really want to know that, Romeo?**

 **Laslow: I swear, you have another name every time I see you!**

 **N-Sight: If you want to know why Yuuki keeps teasing you, then you only have to wait.**

 **Laslow: I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?**

 **Yuuki: Not anytime soon, Casanova.**

 **Laslow: Truly heartless.**


	5. A Family Of Peace

**Ah, the morning after...**

 **Sorry, I couldn't resist. These two are in for a twisted next few hours. I hope you guys are ready!**

 **Before we begin, I have a review I'd like to respond to.**

 _ **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: The "twist" I "mentioned" explains something in SPOILER territory, but the Valla-Reveal isn't too far off. You'll see for yourself.**_

 **And now, let's begin.**

* * *

Corrin woke up with a sore head. His eyesight was a little woozy from the prior sneak attack, but he was only slightly hurt. While his eyes adjusted to his surroundings, he looked around at the room he was in. It was a small, wooden cabin, with an open roof and a lit fire pit in the center. Across from the fire pit, a familiar figure was stirring the contents of the pot upon the fire. She kept her eye on the young prince while he lay resting, and now she was smirking at his dazed face. It took a moment for Corrin to realize it was Rinkah, the warrior he set free a short time ago.

"You're finally up," she said. "Sorry about the bump on your head."

Corrin jolted upward. "It's you! From the Flame Tribe, right? What happened?"

Rinkah smirked at him. "Yes. I am Rinkah. You've been out for quite a while."

Corrin shook his head. "How long?"

Rinkah frowned. "Since midnight yesterday. It's just after dawn now."

Corrin folded his arms. "So, I take it we're in Hoshido?"

Rinkah nodded. "Just outside of it. Your friend's still out for the count, but I thought you might want something once you woke up."

Corrin then realized that Sinon was lying down in the corner a few feet away. "Sinon!"

Rinkah chuckled. "What a cliche response. Don't worry, she's just unconscious."

Corrin calmed down when she said that. "What will you do to us?"

Rinkah picked up a bowl at her feet and began to fill it with the stew. "An escort from Hoshido will be here to deliver you to Castle Shirasagi."

Corrin lowered his head. "So this is how it ends."

Rinkah smirked at his pessimistic response. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

At this time, Sinon let out a low groan. "Ugh, that hurt."

As she sat up, Rinkah picked up the second bowl at her feet. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

Sinon shook her head. "Where are we? Lord Corrin? What's going on?"

"We've been captured by the Hoshidans," he replied. "They'll be taking us to the Royal Palace for execution."

Rinkah shook her head. "Way to assume before you know everything."

Sinon turned to face her. "What do you mean, exactly?"

Rinkah tried to stifle a chuckle. "It seems that the High Prince wishes to greet you personally."

Corrin was slightly confused by this. "They will want an explanation for the unprovoked attack, no doubt."

"Undoubtedly," the Oni Savage said, passing Corrin a bowl of stew. "However, he thinks you may be someone of interest to him." She passed the second bowl to Sinon. "But you can't meet him on an empty stomach and the journey there will take about an hour."

As she finished saying this, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." Rinkah called out.

The door opened, revealing two ninja. One was dressed in black and green garb with a violet scarf around his neck. His green hair was a dead giveaway that he was Kaze, the ninja they freed from Garon's wrathful clutches. The other ninja was dressed in faded pink clothes with black armor protecting her thighs, shins, forearms, and stomach. An amber scarf decorated her neck, hiding her otherwise exposed shoulders from sight. Her long, umber-shaded hair covered her right eye, but was tied into a white ribbon behind her.

Rinkah smiled at the newcomers. "Ah, welcome back, Kaze. I take it that Ryoma sent Kagero to aid in escorting our friends?"

Kaze nodded. "Indeed. I am sorry to say that my brother Saizo won't be assisting us today, but Lord Ryoma had already assigned him to another mission."

Kagero looked over at the two Nohrians. "Well, there's a face I'd never thought I'd see. Sharp-Shot Sinon, is it?"

Sinon frowned. "I wasn't aware that my title among the Nohrian Royals had reached this far."

Kagero smirked. "Your reputation was almost legendary, despite your sudden appearance nearly a year ago. Lord Takumi wanted to meet you personally, if only to see your skill for himself."

Sinon scratched her chin. "It would definitely explain why I'm still alive."

Rinkah shook her head. "Nope. You're only alive due to a simple fact check that Kaze did. We'll explain later."

Corrin looked back at the tribeswoman. "What do you mean 'later'?"

Rinkah chuckled. "You two are in the middle of a meal." She then gave the ninja a knowing look. "And I know that our escorts will need some nourishment before we all head back."

Kaze moved to Rinkah's right before taking his seat next to her. "Running such a long distance has given me a small appetite."

Kagero looked back over her shoulder. "We should eat quickly. There is a strong blizzard rolling in and I'd rather not be caught in it if at all possible."

Rinkah chuckled. "Just make sure you have enough energy to move even if it does hit us."

* * *

Turns out, they left well before it even arrived. The five of them kept up a brisk, yet steady pace throughout the entire trip and they were able to reach the capital city unhindered. The trip was spent slightly in silence, but about halfway into the trip, Kagero posed a question for Sinon.

"My lady, I hope I'm not being rude here."

Sinon shook her head. "I'm no noble. 'Sinon' will do just fine."

Kagero took a mental note of this. "I understand. I wonder if I could ask you something."

Sinon saw the curious look on Kagero's face. "What is it?"

"Well, I understand that your goal in any fight is to disable the opponent, rather than kill, if you are able."

Sinon shrugged. "It's not just me. My friends, Yuuki and Aiko, try to keep from killing others whenever they can."

Kagero raised an eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind if I see them in battle." Kagero returned to what her original question was. "I wanted to ask: if you and your friends prefer to spare your enemy, why did you sign up with the Nohrian Royal family?"

Sinon frowned. "Hey, I get what you're inferring, but I'd rather you learn the facts before you assume anything."

Kagero eyed her worriedly. "What I want to know is why you'd serve a king who thrives on brutality and eternal war."

Sinon sighed. "I was asked by someone to look after one of his children. That mission lead me into service as a protector of Corrin, one of the most merciful royals within the Nohrian Royal Family."

Kagero looked towards the aforementioned lord. "He did save Rinkah and Kaze from execution…"

Sinon nodded. "While he did order us to stay our hand, we would've done so anyway. It wasn't in our nature to execute prisoners back home. We'd rather capture them, recruit them to our side, or gain any information before letting them go."

Kagero looked at the sniper suspiciously. "Wait, what? I thought you four were from Nohr."

"As if," Sinon sighed. "Nohr is a nice place, but our home is far away from here and much more welcoming."

"And what nation is that?"

"Classified."

Kagero was left with more questions than answers. "Intriguing. You are just full of surprises."

Sinon didn't want to disclose anything more. "How long do you think we'll take?"

Kagero decided to drop the conversation. "Only another half hour or so. Ryoma wanted Corrin personally and Takumi wanted to see you for himself."

Sinon sighed. "An archery competition with the younger prince of Hoshido? Who's he trying to impress?"

Kagero chuckled. "I guess you could say himself."

Sinon rolled her eyes. "I hope he doesn't cause trouble once I win."

Kagero went silent after that, internally hoping that the sniper would go easy on the young prince.

* * *

Across the Hoshidan countryside, a pair of twin Nohrians were rushing across the blizzard-ridden forest. Their clothing did little to protect them from the harsh environment, but it kept them from freezing in their tracks as they ran. If these two had any other mission, they wouldn't have come this way or even run so fast. However, the two former fairies, Aiko and Yuuki, had one sole goal in their attempt to cross the Hoshidan tundra: protect Corrin from any who wished to harm him.

"Yuuki!" Aiko called out, shouting to avoid being drowned out by the blizzard's roaring winds. "Are you sure they went this way?"

"No!" Yuuki hollered back. "But our only lead is the Hoshidan Capital! The sooner we get there, the better!"

"I just hope Sinon is there with him!"

Yuuki smirked at her sister's concern. "Don't worry! She'll be fine! If anything, be worried about this weather!"

Aiko shrugged. "And I wonder why you never stop smiling…"

Before either of them had traveled far, they came to the edge of a clearing. Close to their side of the field, two red-haired ladies were sending villagers inside the perimeter of the fortified village nearby. The first lady was younger looking, shorter in height, wearing white and red robes with a matching cape, white leggings and red sandals, and carried a small rod with decorative ribbons extending from the top. The second lady was on the back of a white pegasus, wearing white and red Royal garb, white and gold-trimmed flexible pauldrons, and red boots with white trim, holding a long red lance with a curved blade: a Naginata.

The twins sprinted forward, levin swords drawn, but held low behind them. If they could help in anyway, they weren't going to pass up that opportunity. In response, the Pegasus Knight pulled up the reigns on her steed. The Pegasus brayed in response, causing the twins to slow their pace as they drew nearer.

"Stay right where you are, Nohrians!" The Pegasus Knight hollered.

Immediately, Yuuki yelled out to them. "Hold on! We're here to help!"

The naginata wielder lowered her weapon slightly. "Why should I trust you?"

Aiko and Yuuki were within normal speaking range now. "We're not here to fight others. We're only looking for our liege."

The younger red head spoke up at this time. "W-Who is your liege?"

Yuuki sheathed her levin sword. "Prince Corrin."

The rider's eyes widened when she heard that name. "Is it true? He's in Hoshido?"

Yuuki shrugged. "We can only hope. In the meantime, allow us to help you out."

The rider guided her mount to land on the ground beneath her. "Why not? I'm Hinoka. This is Sakura. We were helping the villagers get to shelter before the faceless attack."

Sakura looked off to one side. "Looks like we were just in time. The faceless aren't too far off."

Hinoka locked her gaze to where Sakura was looking. "Crap! We need to go!"

Yuuki drew her levin sword again. "You two lead the way! We'll cover your escape!"

Before Sakura could take two steps, she yelped in pain and tripped. "Ow!"

Aiko dropped her levin sword and knelt down. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned over, revealing a swollen right ankle. "I don't think I'll be able to walk from here and Hinoka's pegasus can't carry multiple people."

Aiko sighed. "I'll help." Reaching down, she pulled Sakura up so that she was held up off of her hurt ankle. Yuuki grabbed Aiko's levin sword and turned to watch their back.

"I'll help you walk, but you're going to have to stay off of that ankle." Aiko told her.

Sakura nodded. "I'll try, but we'll need to hurry."

Yuuki called out to Hinoka. "Lead the way! We'll help Sakura."

Hinoka merely twirled her naginata. "Just keep her safe!"

* * *

Some time later, in the Throne Room of Castle Shirasagi, Kaze, Rinkah, Kagero, Corrin, and Sinon arrived. As they entered the massive hall, Sinon took note of two Hoshidan royals already in the room. The first was a Swordmaster with brown, spiky hair, white robes, scarlet armor over those, and golden trim around all of it, matching his aura of leadership and courage. The second was a younger, blonde haired man with blue and white robes decorated with red ribbons and lined with snow-white fur, black pants tucked into black boots, brown guards on his forearms, and a red ribbon holding his hair into a warrior's wolf tail. In his left hand, he held a golden bow with a special design, perhaps a magic bow similar to Sinon's. Kaze and Kagero approached first, quickly kneeling before the Swordmaster.

"Welcome back, Kaze, Kagero. Good work," the Swordmaster addressed them.

"Of course, Lord Ryoma," they both said simultaneously.

Corrin's face mirrored his realization. "Did...did you just say Lord Ryoma?"

Rinkah chuckled under her breath. "Yes they did. This is the High Prince of Hoshido, Prince Ryoma. The archer next to him is his younger brother, Takumi."

Sinon nodded, curtsying in respect for the archer. "I've heard quite a lot about your skills, Lord Takumi."

Takumi tried to hide a smirk, but he was terrible at it. "The Sharp-Shot Sinon herself? It must be my birthday."

Rinkah smirked at him. "Don't get cocky. I've seen her skills and you have quite the competition."

Takumi regained his prior frown. "Don't disappoint me."

Ryoma cleared his throat to get Takumi off of his arrogance train. "Can you talk about this later?"

Takumi merely complied. "Fine."

Corrin lowered his head. "If you're going to execute me, please get on with it."

From his left, he noticed someone approaching. Upon turning, Corrin noticed that it was a woman. She was dressed in a white dress with a teal collar and gold decorations all over. A golden, sun-shaped crown held back her long, straight, black hair. Undoubtedly, this was the queen of Hoshido.

The queen smiled at Corrin. "I cannot believe it is really you..."

Corrin looked at her with a confused look. "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"

She simply beamed and wrapped her arms around Corrin. "I've missed you so much, Corrin! Welcome back, my son!"

Corrin was taken aback by this. "Wait, son?! What are you talking about? That's not possible…"

Sinon smirked at him. "Well, think about it. Do you remember your mother or even know her name?"

Corrin frowned at this. "I don't remember, but King Garon is my father. None of this makes sense."

The queen let go of him, taking a step back. "It's a sad story, to be sure. When you were younger, you were abducted by Garon's forces and taken to Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I never thought I'd see you again!"

Ryoma stepped forward. "It may be shocking, but this is the truth. I am your older brother, Ryoma."

Corrin shook his head. "No, no, no… Xander is my older brother! Leo, Camilla, and Elise are my other siblings…"

Sinon shrugged. "From what I've heard, they raised you as their own after you were abducted. The Nohrian Royalty became your adoptive family."

Ryoma nodded. "I still remember the day you were taken. Back then, there was strong tension between the two nations, but war had not yet erupted. It was only when King Garon lured King Sumeragi-our father-to Cheve under false pretenses."

Takumi gripped his right wrist tightly with his left hand. "To think that madman murdered our father in cold blood when he promised a peace conference."

Ryoma sighed. "To make matters worse, he kidnapped you."

Corrin looked down at his hands. "No. That's just not possible…"

Mikoto looked at Corrin with concern. "Do you not remember any of this? Nothing at all?"

Corrin sighed. "Nothing but fragments. I can't even describe what they are."

At this moment, Corrin began to see two quick flashbacks. The first was an image of an alley, but it was too blurred to tell anything else. The second was a black gloved hand, but Corrin couldn't tell who it belonged to.

Corrin shook his head. "It's all hazy and I can't tell what they really are."

Sinon calmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Corrin. You'll piece them together eventually."

Mikoto nodded. "In any case, what brings you here, Lady Sinon."

Sinon mentally grew annoyed. "Forgive me, but I'm no royalty. Regardless, I couldn't leave my liege on his own. I am his retainer, after all."

Takumi nearly choked on his own breath. "What?! Sharp-Shot Sinon is Corrin's retainer?!"

Sinon nodded. "In any case, I'd like to continue fulfilling the role, should Queen Mikoto allow it."

Mikoto smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea. We'd be grateful for your help, Sinon."

At that moment, a samurai rushed in through the far end of the throne room, stopping to kneel upon reaching the group. "Lord Ryoma! I have urgent news. We're being attacked from the north!"

Ryoma threw his arms down to his sides. "No! Hinoka and Sakura are out there!"

The samurai continued. "Furthermore, they were helping the villagers get within the fortified town of Nashigami. They should be making their way back as we speak."

Ryoma nodded. "They'll still need our support. Kagero, Kaze, both of you join me."

Takumi grabbed his bow. "Brother, I'm coming too. You'll need my help."

Ryoma smirked at him. "You'll get the chance to test your skill against Sinon, that's for sure." Ryoma looked over to Corrin and Sinon. "Corrin, I want you to join us. You'll need to see the truth for yourself."

Corrin looked over his shoulder at Sinon. "You don't mind coming along, do you?"

Sinon grabbed her bow. "Do you really need to ask?"

Corrin smirked. "Then let's move out."

* * *

The winds of the blizzard had died down slightly, making the travel back to the capital less treacherous, but still nearly impossible. Aiko still had Sakura balanced on her shoulder, but the young healer was slowly starting to give out as she stepped forward. Yuuki and Hinoka kept up their guard, watching out for faceless approaching. However, they soon came to a small range of small mountains covered in faceless.

At this point, Sakura's other ankle gave out completely. "I-I'm sorry about this! Of all times to get a swollen ankle."

Aiko set her down. "Don't worry about it. We'll hold them off, so just take a quick rest."

Yuuki tossed Aiko her levin sword. "You'll need this from here on out."

Aiko caught it, twirling it around in front of her. "Undoubtedly, this will be tough."

Hinoka pulled up on the reigns of her steed. "These guys are no match for us!"

Sakura turned her rod over in her hand nervously. "I hope you're right."

Unbeknownst to them, Ryoma, Takumi, Corrin, Kaze, Kagero, and Sinon had arrived at the southern end of the mountain range, across the terrain from Hinoka's group. With weapons all drawn, the six of them fixed their eyes on the faceless army before them. Sinon stepped forward first, firing one of her fire arrows into the mask of the nearest faceless.

Takumi glanced over to Sinon's bow. "A magic bow? Interesting."

Sinon smirked. "I'm guessing you've never seen something like the Galesbane, have you?"

Takumi's response came with his own arrow of light materializing in his fingertips. "Not too much different from my Fujin Yumi."

Sinon frowned at him. "Well, now my gift from the ancients doesn't seem so special."

Takumi glanced back to her. "Time to show me what you're made of."

With the two of them constantly trying to out shoot each other, Ryoma and Kagero made their way up the western side of the mountain range, slowly trekking through the terrain and cutting down faceless that drew near to them. As they separated from Corrin and Kaze, Kagero posed a question for Ryoma.

"My lord," she inquired. "Are you sure that it was wise to bring Corrin along? We could've easily taken care of this ourselves."

Ryoma laughed at her remark. "It's not just about having Corrin help us. I wanted to show him the truth and have him show us his strengths."

Kagero was slightly confused at his answer. "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

As she said this, a rumbling sound came from the eastern side. Kagero looked over to see that Corrin had activated a Dragon Vein, flattening one of the mountains with a blast of fire from his palm. This opened the way for him and Kaze to rush forward and even the playing field against the faceless.

Kagero's eyes widened in shock. "Did he just use a Dragon Vein?"

Ryoma smirked. "I figured he could use them better than I could. That's why we're on the western side."

Kagero shook her head. "No wonder you're confident in him. He's got your blood."

No, Ryoma thought, Not my blood, but his father's instead.

* * *

Across the range to the northern end, Yuuki and Aiko were flanking a few faceless that managed to cross the closest mountain to them. Their levin swords weren't doing a ton of damage, but they were wearing down the monsters significantly. Yuuki finally got sick of it, rushing forward with her steel sword in hand. She ducked and rolled under the legs of the first faceless before leaping over it from behind, slashing its neck and beheading the monster. She dashed around it before thrusting both of her blades into the mask of a second, firing an electrical current throughout the undead beast's body. Kicking off from the second's face, she landed next to Aiko as both beasts simultaneously combusted, exploding in a puff of violet smoke.

Aiko placed her left hand on Yuuki's shoulder. "Calm down, sis. You don't have to go all out just yet."

Yuuki grinned mischievously. "Who said I was going all out?"

At that moment, a shuriken flew into the back of the third faceless's head, causing the creature to disappear in the same smoke. Before them, the twins saw a ninja dressed in pink garb, brown armor, and a burnt yellow scarf, along with a red armored samurai approaching them.

The twins lowered their blades as Yuuki waved to them. "Thanks for the save!"

The ninja smirked at her. "Don't thank me yet. We've got more on the eastern side."

The samurai nodded. "Kagero, see if you can help the others over there."

The ninja, most likely Kagero, nodded. "On my way, Lord Ryoma."

Kagero took off, sprinting across the snowy terrain. Ryoma took a good look at the twins, seeing their nearly identical outfits were most likely Nohrian. He frowned at them, wondering why they were here in Hoshido, though he wouldn't jump the axe to assume anything just yet.

Instead, he focused on another topic, seeing Hinoka and Sakura a short distance behind them. "I can see that you have taken care of my sisters in my absence." He smiled at them, loosening his mask of suspicion. "Thank you for that. However, once this is over, I'd like to know why two Nohrians are here in Hoshido."

Aiko returned the smile. "We're here looking for our liege, Prince Corrin. Silver armor, navy cape, no shoes, and carries a violet blade?"

Ryoma chuckled. "Well, it looks like your good deed helped to end your search. Corrin's with us, just on the eastern side of the hills."

Yuuki's eyes beamed. "Thank you! We appreciate your help, uh…"

Ryoma nodded. "Ryoma, High Prince of Hoshido. But please, just Ryoma will do."

Aiko and Yuuki nodded. "Thank you again, Ryoma."

Ryoma couldn't help but let another laugh slip. "Come on. Let's go get him."

* * *

After all of the faceless had been cleared, everyone had reconvened near the northern end of the range. Sakura's ankle wasn't nearly as hurt as before, thanks to Kaze bringing an extra vulnerary with him. Corrin was happy to reunite with his retainers, but when he turned to see the princesses, one of them surprised him.

Sakura was smiling nervously at him. "Thank you for coming to our rescue. We wouldn't have lasted much longer without your help. I have to ask though… who are you?"

Corrin smiled at them. "Oh, right. My name is-"

Hinoka interrupted him. "Corrin. His name is Corrin."

Corrin nodded. "Uh, yes. Nice to finally meet you properly."

Sakura noticed a single tear rolling down Hinoka's cheek. "Are you alright, Hinoka?"

Without warning, Hinoka rushed forward and wrapped Corrin in a large bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Corrin was flabbergasted at Hinoka's actions. "Hinoka?"

Ryoma smirked as Hinoka began to weep tears of joy into Corrin's shoulder. "Hinoka was closer to you than anyone else, Corrin. When you were taken, she cried for months on end. One day, she stopped crying and picked up the naginata, hoping to grow strong enough to rescue you from Nohr one day. Fortunately, she didn't have to fight for your return."

Hinoka wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not really this emotional. I'm just so happy you've returned to us."

Sakura looked back and forth from Corrin to Hinoka. "Wait, is this really Corrin?"

Ryoma chuckled. "Yes, Sakura, it is. I'll fill you in on the whole story later, but for now we need to get you two back to Castle Shirasagi. Let's go before Nohr deploys more monsters."

Corrin shook his head. "Wait. What are those things, anyway?"

Takumi huffed. "Target practice."

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "Could you be more specific?"

Takumi denied his request with an alternative response. "Undead target practice."

Sinon rolled her eyes. "They're called faceless. Dark Mages can sometimes summon them to attack. The have no will of their own and only know one thought: destroy everything."

Ryoma nodded. "Correct. You seem to know a thing or two about them."

Yuuki chimed in. "The three of us have had to fight these things before, so we're not a fan of them either."

Hinoka smirked. "They're the only thing that Nohr can throw our way. Mother put up a magical barrier that nullifies the will to fight against us." She turned to face the twins. "Though I wonder why it didn't work on you two..."

Yuuki shrugged. "We have no reason to fight you, that's why."

Ryoma cleared his throat. "Regardless, Nohrian Dark Mages send those things across the border to terrorize our countryside. It's the only thing that they can do at this time."

Corrin shook his head. "But...the Nohrians wouldn't do this to merely terrorize civilians, would they?"

Sinon frowned. "Unfortunately, yes they would. You may not know about the entirety of Nohr outside of your adoptive siblings, but King Garon doesn't care who he kills, bludgeons, slaughters, terrorizes, or decapitates to get his point across."

Yuuki nodded. "His dark methods also reflect the state of his army and nation in general. All civilians under his control fear him and his wrath, though they still suffer without reason."

Corrin looked down at Ganglari. "I can't believe it…"

* * *

 **N-Sight: Well, what's the question now?**

 **Sinon: Are you seriously going to mirror the story from here on out?**

 **N-Sight: Mostly, but there are a few detours I have planned.**

 **Aiko: Like what?**

 **N-Sight: Let's just say, there's an exposition chapter up next.**

 **Yuuki: UGH! We need some action!**

 **N-Sight: Relax. Besides, Takumi still hasn't challenged "Sharp-Shot Sinon" to a match yet.**

 **Sinon: I swear if you use that name again.  
**

 **N-Sight: And, that's my cue. I'm gone!**

 **Sinon: OH, NO YOU DON'T!**


	6. A Fierce Family Feud

**HAPPY LABOR DAY! And, technically, Happy Birthday to me! To celebrate both, I've released chapter 6 and chapter 7 together. However, I plan on not releasing anything this Friday. Sorry about that in advance, guys.**

 **Before we start, a quick shout out to Antex-The Legendary Zoroark: Your theorizing has proven slightly, inspiring. While I don't plan on exploring Ganglari specifically, we will be bringing up something a little more controversial, and divisive to say the least, within this chapter.**

 **A call back, if you will, to last week. While this is a shorter, exposition-focused chapter, there is another surprise at the end with a more action-centered event.**

 **For now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy.**

* * *

In a quiet corner of Castle Shirasagi, Corrin had entered an old, abandoned room. There was a beautifully designed rug on the floor with a few old drawings on one side. A bookshelf by the window had a few spare toys and trinkets placed upon it. A puppet-like toy was off in one corner of the room, just barely large enough for a young child to use as a ride by pulling the strings. A small bed was off to one side, seemingly abandoned for years on end.

As Corrin looked around the room curiously, Mikoto stepped in from the open doorway. "I see you've found your old room."

Corrin looked back to her. "I still don't remember anything about living in Hoshido, but I hope that if I am who you say I am, my memories could return eventually."

Mikoto looked around the room. "You may find some crafts that you made when you were little. We couldn't bear to clean up after you were taken. It would have been like giving up on you."

Corrin glanced over to the toy in the corner. "I still don't remember anything."

Mikoto frowned slightly. "Oh?"

Corrin stared into his palms for a moment. "I-I don't know how to respond to these stories about me. I do believe I could be your son… But everyone just feels like a stranger to me. I don't know what to believe anymore."

Mikoto stepped forward. "I understand. You spent your whole childhood in Nohr, most likely sheltered your whole life. It may take time for you to remember anything, if you remember anything at all."

Corrin raised his eyes to his mother's. "Here you are, my real mother, and I can't recall even a single clear image…"

Mikoto placed her hand calmly on his shoulder. "I only hope that someday, maybe, we can all be a family again."

Corrin let his head fall slightly. "I-I hope for that too."

Mikoto stepped back, removing her hand. "If you'd like to take a walk around either in the castle or outside, you'll be safe wherever you go."

Mikoto stepped silently outside of the bedroom, leaving Corrin alone within it. Corrin let his eyes wander around the unused room and its many old keepsakes. He couldn't remember drawing the picture on the floor, but it was similar to an older drawing he did in Nohr. He didn't remember owning the toy in the corner, but he was aware of its name: a Karakuri. He didn't remember the bed, but upon touching it, he did remember the feeling of it.

Corrin was perplexed by his current revelations. He needed some fresh air to think. In light of what Mikoto had suggested, Corrin decided a walk outside was the best idea.

Stepping out of his old room, he came face to face with Aiko. "Woah. Sorry, milord."

Corrin was caught off-guard by Aiko's sudden appearance. "Aiko! What are you doing here?"

Aiko adjusted her gloves slightly. "I was taking a quick walk through the halls. Mikoto let us go wherever and I don't feel like I belong anywhere specific."

Corrin sighed. "As usual, you find yourself useless without a task to do." He smiled at his retainer. "I was about to take a walk outside myself. Care to join me?"

Aiko returned the smile. "I suppose that would be best. Lead the way, my lord."

Corrin tried to stifle a laugh. "Hey, haven't I told you three enough times to call me Corrin?"

Aiko shook her head. "As long as we're on dish duty, that isn't happening."

Corrin frowned. "Well, you aren't on dish duty now, so try loosening up a little."

Aiko sighed. "I'm afraid I've grown accustomed to this war-filled lifestyle."

Corrin became curious as they stepped outside. "How so?"

Aiko didn't want to say anything, but she knew he'd want an answer. "It's a long story and I can't tell all of it."

This made Corrin even more curious. "Well, what can you tell?"

Aiko looked at him intently. "You don't plan on letting this go anytime soon, do you?"

Corrin shook his head. "Undoubtedly."

Aiko sighed. "Another time, perhaps."

At that moment, they both heard melodious singing coming from nearby. Neither recognized the voice, but the tune seemed to call out to them. Corrin felt as if the words were speaking directly to him.

"Do you hear that?" Corrin asked.

"I do," Aiko replied, pointing through the few trees at a lake beyond them. "And it may be coming from over there."

Sure enough, on a small platform that stretched out over the lake, a young woman with sky blue hair was singing a beautiful song. "Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is, yours to climb."

As the woman finished her song, Corrin stepped closer. The singer turned towards the two and made her way back to the lakeside. As she stepped closer, Corrin could see her features better. She was wearing a white dress with blue ribbons across the front of the dress. She had one leg wrapped in a white sleeve while the other was decorated only with a golden band at her mid-thigh. In her hand, she carried a golden staff, almost a foot taller than she was, adorned with golden ornaments.

She took one final step off of the wooden platform, looking intently into Corrin's eyes. "Good evening," she said, with a voice that only goddesses could possess, Corrin surmised.

Corrin realized he was staring in awe. "Oh, sorry. I just got lost in your singing. There's something about that song that just captivated me…"

The woman nodded. "You must be Prince Corrin."

Corrin nodded. "Yes. And you are…"

The singer smiled. "I am Azura, a former princess of Nohr."

Aiko spoke up. "Former? Hold on, were you kidnapped shortly after Corrin was?"

Azura nodded. "Indeed I was, miss…"

"Aiko," the swordswoman replied. "I'm one of Corrin's retainers."

Azura smiled. "I've been here so long that the Nohrian Royal Family may have forgotten about me entirely. After your capture, I was taken by the Hoshidans, since you were far too heavily guarded and I was much less watched over. I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives."

Corrin bore a saddened expression. "I'm so sorry."

Azura shook her head. "Don't be. While I may have been a hostage, Queen Mikoto has let me live a happier life here. The people of Hoshido treat me as one of their own and Queen Mikoto herself has cared for me as if I were her own daughter."

Corrin placed his hand on his chin. "Does she? Hmm…"

Azura looked at him with curiosity. "Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?"

Aiko shrugged. "From what I can gather, it's harder for my lord to grasp the whole situation. From his perspective, I wouldn't blame him."

Corrin held out his hand towards his retainer. "While Aiko is right, it's not just that. Queen Mikoto seems perfectly lovely, but I feel no emotional connection to her. Despite all of this, she still loves me. The same goes for the rest of my blood siblings-who I've just met."

Azura smiled. "I get what you mean. Given the situations reversed, and I were to return to Nohr, I suppose that I would feel the same way."

Corrin thought about it. "Would you be able to start a life among strangers there?"

Azura shook her head. "Most likely not. Queen Mikoto cares for others and upholds peace while King Garon cares only for war and never ending violence."

Aiko posed a counter question. "And what if King Garon's violence weren't present. Would you still be able to live a life among strangers you were related to?"

Azura sighed. "I don't know. I couldn't just leave it all behind."

Corrin looked up at the songstress. "I suppose not. I may not know what I'm going to do, but I may find out soon."

Aiko placed her hand on his shoulder. "You know the three of us will be with you, no matter what."

* * *

As the day drew to a close, the entire crew found themselves sitting at a royal banquet to celebrate the return of the long-lost-prince. Mikoto was at the head of the table with Ryoma on her right and Hinoka on her left. To Hinoka's left, Takumi sat with Sakura on his left and Azura sitting between him and Hinoka. Corrin was to Ryoma's immediate right with Sinon on his right and the twins, Yuuki and Aiko, on her right. Kagero, Kaze, Rinkah, and the other royals' retainers were seated farther down, but there appeared to be little rhyme or reason to where they sat. The feast itself wasn't anything less than extraordinary, but the tension between certain members brought on some interesting and unsavory conversations, though.

It all started when Saizo offered Corrin a formal apology. "My deepest apologies, Prince Corrin. I was on one side of battle while you were on the other. I regret having to take up arms against you in this manner."

Corrin waved his hand as a sign of no harm. "I forgive you for your actions, but there wasn't any harm done by what you did. If anything, I should be apologizing for attacking your fort on the border."

Saizo bowed slightly. "There's no need for it, Prince Corrin."

Takumi overheard this and grew rather angered by this. "If you should be apologizing, why aren't you?"

Corrin heard his brother's antics. "What was that Takumi?"

Takumi frowned at Corrin. "You heard me. Why aren't you apologizing for your assault?"

Corrin didn't like Takumi's tone, but he responded politely. "I feel as though that encounter was behind us all."

Takumi growled at him. "I've got my eye on you. If you try anything, I'll be the first to know!"

Azura placed her hand on Takumi's shoulder. "Calm down, brother."

That only made the archer angrier. "Who said you could call me that? For all I know, you're just as guilty as he is!"

Corrin returned the frown to Takumi. "Hey, I understand your distaste of my situation, but leave Azura out of this! She's been in Hoshido her whole life! That's clearly grounds for her to be loyal to Hoshido instead of Nohr."

Takumi wasn't too happy about this. "All I'm saying is that neither of you are to be trusted!"

Corrin clenched his fist. "And yet you find it easy to draw up your bow in cruelty when presented with a defenseless Nohrian in your barrier!"

Takumi growled. "It's their own fault for being caught within it! They're just worthless, cruel, evil monsters with no capacity for peace!"

Corrin extended his arm in an explanative gesture. "Because you never are able to speak with the ones who aren't serving King Garon! I've known citizens, knights, servants, even Royals who desire peace as much, if not more so, than you do!"

Takumi began to emit a slightly purple aura behind him. "A likely story from one who lived a sheltered life, one fed by the lies of a nation clouded in darkness and despair!"

Ryoma looked at them both in slight irritation. "I'm stepping in now."

Thankfully, before Ryoma had a chance to address them, Sinon stepped in at that time, rising from her seat swiftly. "THAT'S ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU!" Her voice carried throughout the entire castle.

At this time, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone in the dining hall went silent from the expert sniper's outburst. Takumi's violet aura vanished immediately. The bluenette glared back and forth between Corrin and Takumi.

"Prince Takumi!" she began. "You've been given the opportunity to reunite with your brother. If I were you I'd put my trust in him when he says he's not up to anything. While your barrier may be necessary for you to keep the peace, do not forget that they also instill fear among Hoshido's neighboring lands."

She then turned her attention to Corrin. "My liege, while we are in Hoshido, I would advise that you do not question their necessary precautions against invasions. If you wish to defend yourself, I have no qualms, but do not try picking a childish fight with your own brother."

Now that she had addressed the two offenders, she returned her focus to Takumi. "If you have another problem about it, you had better keep your mouth shut about this!"

Takumi stood in rage at her method of addressing him. "What gives you the right to speak to me in such a manner?!"

Sinon glared at him. "Outside, after dinner, archery competition. I win, you say nothing about your distrust for the rest of our stay here in Hoshido. You win, you may inflict any punishment upon me that you desire."

Corrin placed a hand on Sinon's arm. "Sinon, I appreciate your concern, but you don't have-"

Takumi gleamed at her proposition. "Anything? I want your title!"

Sinon huffed at him. "'Sharp-Shot' would be a title I would gladly relinquish if you can take it!"

"Deal!" Takumi scoffed. "Say goodbye to your title while you still can."

With that, both archers abruptly sat back in their seats. No one brought up the conversation for the rest of the meal, but a slightly negative feeling was in the air now, with a lingering question in the back of Ryoma's mind.

"Should I have stepped in?" he whispered to Queen Mikoto.

Queen Mikoto quietly gave her answer with a smile. "He needs this kind of discipline at some point. Why not learn from someone on his level?"

* * *

Out in the courtyard, a standard archery course had been set up. All along the course's perimeter, standing torches had been set up to light the darkened field for both the onlookers and the challengers. Two targets were stationed across the yard, each with standard bullseye patterns as the base with a specialized reticle target above each of them. At the opposite end, the Hoshidan Royal Court was present, most standing to either side of Queen Mikoto, who was accompanied closely by Ryoma and Hinoka as well as their retainers. Sinon and Takumi were standing in front of them with Yukimura, Mikoto's tactical advisor, who had placed an iron bow and six arrows for each of them behind him at a temporary weapons rack.

Yukimura explained the competition's rules for the Royal Court to hear as well as the participants. "The two of you will take your turns firing each of your arrows into the targets positioned at the far side of the courtyard. Takumi, the title challenger, will shoot first. A bullseye is worth ten points, each ring around it is two less points than the one just within it. The reticle target above will fall when shot once, but hitting it with one arrow will count as twenty additional points. Should either of you be found to have cheated, you shall forfeit the match to your opponent. The winner will gain, or retain, the title of 'Sharp-Shot', as well as any additional benefits discussed prior."

Corrin whispered to Aiko to try to clarify something. "What were Takumi's additional benefits?"

Aiko shrugged. "I don't know. She didn't mention anything else about this since dinner."

Yukimura finished up relaying the rules. "Archers! To your posts! I want a clean game!"

Sinon and Takumi both stepped up to their places at their weapon racks. The audience they had assembled grew silent. Takumi raised his iron bow as Sinon merely stood still, merely observing her opponent. Takumi took one arrow in hand and set it to the bow. He drew the bow back, bringing the arrow almost adjacent to his eye. He took a deep breath in, let it out, and loosed the arrow. The shot soared into the bullseye, scoring him the first ten points. He calmly drew another arrow, repeated the process, and continued, scoring four more bullseyes. Finally, when only one arrow remained, he sent it flying into the reticle atop his target, piercing it and knocking it to the ground. Corrin couldn't help but notice that when the reticle target was hit, it fell straight down, rather than following the arrow's trajectory.

Yukimura called out for the court to hear. "Takumi scores 70 points!"

All of the lords, ladies, and other various audience members clapped in awe of Takumi's expertise, but the Hoshidans hadn't expected anything less than perfection. Corrin was rendered speechless by the

Now, it was Sinon's turn. She took up the iron bow immediately, tested its string, listening for the vibration and focusing on the noise of the string. In a moment, her mind had cleared itself of any obstructions. She pulled three arrows from the rack, setting one to the bow, holding the second in her fingertips, but not on the bow, while holding the third with her teeth. She set her sights, took in a deep breath, released it, and fired the arrow. Before the arrow could get even halfway down the field, she pulled the string back, set the second arrow to it, and loosed it again.

It was apparent to all present after this moment that Sinon was a better archer than any they had seen before. The first arrow pierced the reticle target and dropped it from its perch. As the target fell, the second arrow hit dead on, sending both the target and its two arrows into the bullseye on the larger target. Sinon didn't dare stop for anything else, taking the third arrow and loosing it, sending it flying between the first two arrows, splitting the distance between them exactly in half and scoring another bullseye.

The onlookers were astounded by her display, but Sinon wasn't finished just yet. She picked up the last three arrows, placing all on the string and pulling them back, this time with her bow in a horizontal angle. She took in one more deep breath, but didn't let it out. She held it in as she released the last three arrows. They soared through the air, landing another bullseye each, but how they landed came straight from legend, if you could believe it. Sinon's arrows each pierced her first three arrows, splitting each arrow evenly in thirds and scoring another round of perfect shots.

Yukimura was silent for a moment, before shaking his head and calling out Sinon's score. "Sinon scores 180 points!"

The whole court cheered for her accomplishment. To not only beat a master archer at his own game, but to score more than was previously thought possible, was a feat accomplished only by a titan. That titan stood before them, bow in hand, turqouise hair glistening in the moonlight, and cocky smirk plastered on her face.

Sinon looked over at the flabbergasted Prince Takumi. "And you thought I couldn't back up my skill."

Ryoma leaned in towards Queen Mikoto. "Did you know this was going to happen?"

Queen Mikoto giggled. "It is what today's fortunes read."

Ryoma sighed. "Takumi's going to be furious for weeks."

Yuuki was surprised, but she didn't show it much. "I knew she was good: I've seen it. I didn't know she was THIS good."

Corrin watched in awe as Sinon walked up to him. "I guess you can back it up when you need to."

Sinon chuckled at him. "It's what I do best. Trust me, once he hit that target and showed the way they were set up, I knew I could crush him if I took the shots right."

Yuuki shook her head. "Still, you proved your shots were sharper than cheddar, my friend."

Sinon raised her eyebrow. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

Yuuki stifled a laugh. "No, but it was pretty cheesey, right?"

Corrin rested his index and middle fingers on his forehead. "Never. Do that. Again. Yuuki."

* * *

 **N-Sight: And with that, Sharp-Shot Sinon defends her title!**

 **Sinon: Ugh. That guy's all pride and no respect.**

 **N-Sight: You may find the opposite can be true, given the right amount of time.**

 **Yuuki: So? When are we slaying more monsters?**

 **N-Sight: I guess you guys can't stay still for too long. Don't worry, you've got a fight coming up next chapter.**

 **Yuuki: Sweet!**

 **N-Sight: Although, you'll have to excuse me for a moment. I have to prepare for the inevitable.**

 **Mikoto: Tissues are in the desk, there are eyedrops in the bathroom drawer, and the ice cream has been restocked.**

 **N-Sight: Thanks. Wait, WHAT?! I don't need any of these right now!**

 **Mikoto: But you will need them soon...**


	7. The Dragon's Awakening

**Well, Happy Labor Day everybody! And Happy Birthday to me! In celebration of my 21st birthday, I am happily releasing chapters 6 and 7 of Fire Sword: Fated Incursion on the same day! But, that means nothing for this Friday. Sorry about that, guys...**

 **For those of you who didn't pick up from last chapter, Mikoto believes that I'll need a box of tissues, eyedrops, and a box of ice cream. I don't really think I will, but be prepared should the worst come around.**

 **In the meantime, let the unleashing begin!**

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Corrin was brought to Hoshido. Takumi had let go of his prior anger toward Corrin and his retainers or at least kept it hidden. Yuuki and Hinoka hit it off pretty well and they were nearly on par with each other in training. Sinon and Sakura were spending as much time as they could building up her archery skills, whenever Sinon wasn't off on her own or actively trailing Corrin. Aiko was the only one who didn't seem to fit anywhere outside of training, but Ryoma himself was kind enough to help her learn the Katana of Hoshido in case her own weapons failed her in the future.

Corrin had spent a lot of time talking with Azura. He'd learned quite a bit from her. She'd shared a little about each of his siblings while he told her about the Nohrian Royal siblings he knew. They enjoyed taking walks every now and then, even if some of them were accompanied by one of their retainers. Corrin was beginning to see why Hoshido was more welcoming than Nohr, but he still missed his family he left back in Nohr.

It was after one of these walks, early one morning, that Queen Mikoto called Corrin to the throne room. As he was slightly hesitant about anything, he brought Sinon with him when he arrived. Corrin was curious as to why Queen Mikoto called him to the throne room, of all places, but he suspected it was something that couldn't be done elsewhere in the castle.

When he arrived, Queen Mikoto was already there, standing just at the base of the great white throne. She seemed to be saddened by something, but when she noticed Corrin and Sinon entering, she smiled at them.

"Ah, Corrin," she greeted him. "You and your retainers seem to be doing better after a little time to accommodate."

Corrin nodded. "We are, yes. I still have a few questions, but at least my earlier ones have been answered. Thank you for giving me a little time to think about this."

Mikoto clasped her hands together, but held them downward. "That's wonderful." She turned to the sniper. "I trust you and the twins are fitting in, Sinon?"

Sinon gave a small smile back. "We are, though I still think Takumi hates our prior year serving in Nohr too much to extend a hand at the moment."

Mikoto sighed. "I didn't think he would hold a grudge against you, but it seems his heart will never trust anyone from Nohr."

Corrin shrugged. "We can only hope that he finds the ability to do so in time. In the meantime, you called us here?"

Mikoto nodded. "I did. If you wouldn't mind, I have a small favor to ask of you. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

Corrin was perplexed by her request. "Why exactly would I do that?"

Mikoto gestured to the throne. "Well...this throne is infused with the magic of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit upon the throne will gain their true form and minds. I wondered if you sat upon it, you might-"

Corrin took a step back. "Wait, do you not trust me? Do you think that I'm under some sort of spell or am using a disguise?"

Mikoto quickly dismissed that thought. "No, no. Nothing like that, but I wonder if your memories of Hoshido were sealed off from you by Nohrians. If so, the throne could bring back those memories of us…"

Corrin understood what she meant. "I see."

Mikoto looked at her son with worry upon her face. "I am sorry, Corrin. If you don't want to do it, I will not force it upon you."

Sinon sighed. "In the future, would this offer still be available to him?"

Mikoto nodded. "Yes, provided we aren't otherwise occupied."

At this time, Yukimura, Hoshido's tactician and the judge of the archery match between Takumi and Sinon, stepped in from Mikoto's right. "Excuse me, Lady Mikoto. Preparations for the ceremony are almost complete."

Mikoto smiled at him. "Wonderful."

Yukimura turned to face Corrin and Sinon. "I believe we've met, Prince Corrin, but not officially. I am Hoshido's lead tactician, Yukimura."

Sinon recognized him. "You were the referee for the archery match, weren't you?"

Yukimura chuckled. "You mean I announced your decimation of Takumi's archery record?"

Sinon sighed. "I doubt he'll forgive me anytime soon."

Yukimura shook his head. "Perhaps after today's events, he may grow closer to you all. Regardless, I'll be happy to assist in anyway I can."

Corrin was confused by Yukimura's comment. "You said 'today's events'? What do you mean by that?"

Mikoto gave him the answer as the rest of the royal family, Yuuki, and Aiko all entered from the far end of the throne room. "I was going to make a public announcement in the courtyard about your presence here, Corrin. There have been rumors cultivating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the palace. I wish to quash those rumors once and for all. Yukimura, are the citizens gathering in the courtyard?"

Yukimura nodded. "They are, milady. I've arranged for Takumi, Azura, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you and your retainers a tour. I thought that the four of you would like to get to know the area a bit more before the unveiling. Yukimura and I have something to discuss, but we will meet you at the plaza once we finish up here."

Hinoka nodded. "We'd be happy to show them around. Since there's eight of us, why don't we pair off?"

Corrin nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

Azura turned towards her siblings. "We can pair up on the way there. Let's begin heading to the square."

As the eight of them left for the tour, Yukimura mentioned something on his mind to Ryoma and Mikoto. "I can't imagine Corrin is fully comfortable with all of this, but he seems to be fitting in quite nicely."

Ryoma crossed his arms. "His return may be cause for celebration, but for some reason I don't quite feel ready to celebrate."

Mikoto looked to her son with concern. "What makes you say that?"

Ryoma closed his eyes in thought. "I may just be cautious, but since the encounter up north, I've felt like something ominous has been watching from nearby. We should remain on high alert, if you ask me."

Mikoto didn't say anything in response, but she did remember what she predicted a few weeks prior and Ryoma's fears would be realized all too soon.

* * *

The tour group had split into pairs, although each pair stayed relatively close together throughout the tour. Hinoka and Yuuki were leading the group, seeing as they were the most action-oriented of the group. Directly behind them, Azura and Corrin were casually strolling through the various vendors along the crowded streets. Sinon and Takumi were right behind them, the two remaining silent as they walked, but they each had their own reason for doing so. Sakura and Aiko stayed at the back of the group, neither of them wanting to attract much attention.

Hinoka was keeping up a lively conversation with Yuuki as they lead the group. "Honestly," Hinoka chuckled. "When I heard that you two served Corrin, I couldn't believe it myself!"

Yuuki nodded. "He seems like the nicest person around. He even saved a wounded bird a few months after we met him."

Hinoka smirked at him over her shoulder. "Yeah, that sure sounds like him. I just wish we hadn't been separated this long."

Yuuki placed a hand on the princess's shoulder. "Hey, he's back now. Cheer up."

Hinoka turned to look ahead. "You're right. I just need something with a little action to keep my mind off of it."

Yuuki grinned at Hinoka. "How about a race to the plaza?"

Hinoka returned with a cocky smirk. "Ready when you are!"

The two of them took off before Corrin could call out to Yuuki. "Hey! Don't run...off-"

Azura sighed. "Your retainer is almost always up for any type of challenge."

Corrin shrugged. "She's always been like this, from what her sister told me. I just hope she doesn't get into any trouble."

Azura giggled. "She's certainly enthusiastic, I'll give her that much."

An old woman working at a nearby stall called out to the two of them. "Hey, young man! Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em."

Corrin smiled at the vendor. "Well…sure! Why not?" He accepted the entree and took a quick bite. "Mmm…I've never tasted spices like these before. This is delicious!"

The old woman chuckled in delight, picking up another one. "Ha ha! Told ya! Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your lady friend!"

Corrin took it with gratitude. "Well, thank you very much! Here you go, Azura."

Azura took it in hand as Corrin gave it to her. "Thank you, Corrin. Mmm, you're right. This is delicious.

Corrin took another bite, looking around at the various vendors. "Everyone really is friendly here. And it's so…bright…and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

Azura smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it. Like I said, I've always been happy here." She then noticed something. "Hold on, Corrin. You have a little potato on your chin."

Corrin looked down at where Azura was pointing. "Oh, oops."

Azura took a napkin from a nearby stall. "Here, let me get it."

Corrin tried to stay still, but it tickled him as she tried to get the small scraps. "Ah! Heh! That tickles!"

Azura kept moving to try and grab the few crumbs on his chin. "Hold still! I can't get it when you squirm like that."

A few paces behind them, Sinon was enjoying her stroll with Takumi in tow. "It's been too long since I've seen such a lively marketplace."

Takumi wasn't too happy being separated in pairs. "Just don't get too comfortable around here…SHARP-SHOT."

Sinon glared at him. "Pardon me?"

Takumi scoffed at her. "I don't trust you. Shouldn't you and your lord be heading back to Nohr soon?"

Sinon growled at him in a low tone. "I thought you were going to stay silent about this."

Takumi crossed his arms. "Honestly, I could care less about you four. Your days here aren't unlimited, so you'd better enjoy them."

Sinon slapped his face as hard as she could, sending the royal archer stumbling. "That's enough of your attitude, Takumi."

Takumi rebalanced himself, covering his face with his hand. "Excuse me?"

Sinon stood up straight, glaring at him in rage. "We've done nothing to warrant your cruelty, so why are you calling us criminals? If I wasn't under orders to keep the peace, your previous comment would've cost you your arm."

Takumi managed to right himself. "The point is that I don't trust any of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face."

Sinon frowned. "You've made your point quite clear. It's time you honor our agreement from earlier and keep your thoughts to yourself."

Takumi sighed. "Yes ma'am."

Sakura leaned over towards Aiko. "I apologize for Takumi's rudeness throughout this week. He's a bit of a hothead."

Aiko shrugged. "I may have a slight distaste towards him, but the easier thing to do is ignore him entirely."

Sakura smiled, holding out a small dumpling basket towards Aiko. "He'll come around soon. In the meantime, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!"

Aiko returned the smile. "I'd love to." She accepted the sweet treat as they continued their walk. "Thanks, Sakura!"

Sakura beamed at her. "You're welcome! I hope you like it!"

Aiko was reminded of someone from a while ago. "You know, you remind me of a girl in Nohr who's around your age."

Sakura was interested in that point. "Oh? What's she like?"

Aiko tapped her chin with her finger. "Well, she's generous and kind. Always putting the need of others first…"

Hinoka called out to them from around the corner. "All right, you guys. The ceremony is starting. Come on!"

Sure enough, they were right around the corner from the plaza. Queen Mikoto was waiting for them with Ryoma and Yukimura nearby the statue in the center of the large plaza. The statue itself was of a white dragon, curled up into an egg-shaped form, its wings shielding it from any attacks it may face. Corrin surmised that it must be the Dawn Dragon he'd heard about while he was here. As he approached Mikoto, the hoshidan siblings and his retainers stepped away, taking their place closer to the statue than Queen Mikoto and Prince Corrin.

Queen Mikoto smiled at him, gesturing for him to step closer. As he did so, he noticed a cloaked figure stepping out from the crowds. It extended a hand out towards Corrin, holding it in a manner like it was reaching for something. All of a sudden, Ganglari, Corrin's sword, flew from its place on his hip and into the figure's hands. The cloaked figure stabbed Ganglari into the ground, creating a small explosion where it pierced the stone.

After the explosion cleared, Corrin saw the sword itself had broken apart into different shaped metal fragments. Each fragment was coated in a violet aura, floating in midair around the cloaked figure. Almost as soon as he realized what was happening, the shards blasted forward, headed straight for Corrin. The prince put up his arms in a defensive position, hoping that he could protect himself from anything too deadly.

Unfortunately for everyone, someone else stepped in and took the hit. Mikoto realized the trajectory and stepped in front of Corrin, shielding him from the projectiles and taking a fatal blow to her spine. Mikoto gasped in pain, stunned by the intense blows and her immediate paralysis. She stumbled forward, where Corrin could reach out and catch her as she fell.

Mikoto looked up at her son with a saddened look. "You were not hurt? …Tell me…you're okay."

Corrin nodded, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm fine…mother."

Mikoto's face fell into a pained smile as her life began to fade away. "Thank… you… Corrin." With that, Mikoto breathed her last breath, closing her eyes to the world forever.

Corrin couldn't believe it. Another person he had grown close to was now dead because of him. "MOTHER!" he cried out in anguish, his voice echoing across the capital.

Sakura took one look at the scene. "Mother?" When Mikoto didn't respond, she motioned to run towards the fallen queen. "MOTHER!"

Ryoma held her back with his left arm. "It's not safe, Sakura. Go help those who are wounded." He turned to face the cloaked figure. "You there!"

The figure didn't respond, but it took two steps back away from the samurai. Ryoma rushed forward, slashing upward with Raijinto. As the blade cut through the cloak, it revealed that the figure underneath had vanished.

Ryoma turned around immediately. "Show yourself!" he called out in rage.

As he turned, he noticed a change currently happening in Corrin. Corrin had set down Mikoto, but his armor had begun to give off a red glow. Corrin cried out in rage as his hair began to shine brightly and his eyes turned white. Corrin began to shift form, each body part changing to something new. His arms extended to form the front legs of a stag-like animal while his legs became the hind legs. His head grew a silver mask over it, sprouting horns and a bony, exoskeletal jaw. Silver wings emerged from his back, extending outward in a majestic fashion. The aura cleared soon after, revealing a large winged, silver dragon, with a draconic, enraged roar accompanying his transformation.

Sinon, Yuuki, and Aiko were astounded by the transformation. "Woah," Yuuki uttered. "He can do THAT?!"

Sinon looked around the courtyard. "Watch out, guys! There's more of them!"

Azura called out to Corrin. "CORRIN! If you can hear me, avoid the spirits with the jagged swords! They'll cut into your scales!"

Sinon readied her bow. "Will he really have to worry about those?"

Azura nodded. "He's taken the form of an ancient dragon, a legendary creature of old. Unfortunately, the sword users are carrying Wyrmslayers, which are designed to kill dragons."

Sinon drew Galesbane as she voiced her reply. "I'll start by taking those out first."

Yuuki and Aiko burst forward as Yuuki called out to the others. "Knock these guys down or put them down! We can't let the townspeople get harmed any further!"

Azura took up her staff before switching it out for a spare naginata that Hinoka brought. "I can use my song to strengthen those who feel too weak to continue, but Sakura should be able to heal anyone who takes too much damage."

Hinoka whistled loudly. After a moment, her pegasus flew overhead and swooped down, allowing Hinoka to leap upon its back and gain the aerial advantage. Her skills in the air were much better than her land combat skills, so it was more or less to help her more than gain an upper hand on the enemy.

At this time, Corrin had lept into the fray, ramming his horns into one of the nearby illusory figures. He tossed the humanoid over his shoulder before spinning around and slamming another with his extended tail. Sinon's fire arrow soared by him, taking out an approaching sword-user holding a Wyrmslayer. As the flame burst by, Corrin bucked his hind legs into the invader, sending him flying through the statue, knocking half of it away and crushing his opponent on the way down.

Azura noted his chaotic behavior as the enemy's numbers dwindled quickly with him as the main active fighter. She knew that the First Dragons had powers unlike any other, but to go chaotic from losing someone close could lead to permanent transformation and mental insanity. Azura needed to calm him once the battle was over so that she could save him from himself.

Sinon and Takumi had been surrounded by axe-wielders on all sides and were now backed in close to each other. While the overall size of the enemy force was relatively smaller, there was easily fifteen opponents for them to kill. Sinon drew her bow as Takumi drew his, both magical arrows aimed for their targets. Their fighting styles were similar enough that, despite Takumi's distrust, the two combatants synergized their movements, firing over each other's flanks, kicking opponents into the path of the other's arrows, and performing trick shots like rolling over one's back to swap both directions and targets with almost no verbal communication.

Yuuki and Aiko were in a different scenario, however. Their single target was an ethereal knight, its shield taking any damage they could deal and its lance keeping them on their toes, unable to perform a leap over the defensive wall and land a finishing blow. Yuuki finally got tired of this, leaping onto the shield and springboarding off of it, knocking it out of the way.

Yuuki hollered to her sister at this point. "Aiko! NOW!"

Aiko boosted forward, slashing her levin sword through the knight's chestplate, killing it and exploding it in a cloud of smoke littered with lightning. As the figure fell, both twins dropped to their knees, exhausted from their high-speed combative maneuver and the lengthened combat. Lucky for them, Ryoma was fighting the only enemy left, the robed sword user holding Ganglari. He hadn't taken a hit yet, but his reaction time had slightly dropped from the prolonged battle.

As Ryoma was ready to strike with another blow, Azura called out to him. "Ryoma! Get down!"

Ryoma looked behind him and immediately dived to one side, rolling out of the way. Corrin flew by, slamming his claw into Ganglari, knocking it aside. He followed it up with a tail swipe, then a headbutt, and finished off the combo with an uppercut with his other front leg. With all foes now defeated, Corrin roared out again, the dragon's bellowing echoed across the desecrated plaza.

Azura stepped forward and began singing the same song Aiko and Corrin heard when they met her. "You are the ocean's grey waves."

As she sang, she stepped forward towards Corrin. He quieted down as a swirl of water began forming around him and Azura. The pendant upon the songstress's chest began to glow, slowly levitating a few inches ahead of Azura as she walked.

Ryoma instantly recognized the song, dashing towards the singing princess. "Azura! No! STOP!"

As he rushed forward, the barrier of water knocked him back. Before he could rush forward again, Sinon placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder at her, seeing her giving him a look that told him to stay back.

Azura restarted the song as she kept up her calm approach, an open gesture with her arms outstretched towards the dragon. "You are the oceans grey waves…"

As she sang, Corrin's roars were silenced. He would try to roar, yes, but all that came out was a slight breathing noise. Corrin stepped back slightly in fear, his primal instincts controlling him rather than his mind. Azura reached up to his face, placing her hand on his cheek. As she did so, her singing reached the final line.

Azura smiled as she ended the final line. "…The path is yours to climb."

Corrin began to lay down on the ground, completely calmed by the music's power. As he did so, his body burst into blue flames and he began to shrink back into his human form. When the flames and dust cleared, he was back to his old self, hunched over with both hands on the ground.

Corrin gasped from the effort required to revert to his human form. "I…I finally remember. I remember…"

 _As he said this, he began to see the memories of the night he was taken. Garon had surrounded Shirasagi, who looked almost the exact same as Ryoma if Ryoma had a short beard, with soldiers all wielding bows. Corrin, a small child at this time, was hiding behind Shirasagi a short distance back. Garon held his great axe in hand while Shirasagi held Raijinto in hand._

 _Garon smirked as he gave his command. "Fire at will."_

 _At his order, all of the archers let loose their arrows, piercing Shirasagi with more than two-dozen arrows, sending the Hoshidan King to his knees. Shirasagi held himself up with Raijinto, but his strength was fading quickly. Garon slowly stepped forward, bringing his axe across his chest._

 _"You disappoint me, Shirasagi," the Nohrian King growled. "This wasn't even my finest trap."_

 _Garon swiftly slashed through Shirasagi, sending the samurai sprawling on the ground. Corrin was frozen in fear, unable to call out for help, run, or even rush up to his father to check on him. Garon noticed this, taking a few steps towards the young boy._

 _"Poor thing," he said, his voice striking fear into the young boy's heart. "Orphaned at… such a tender young age." He began to reach out for Corrin as he said, "You are MY child now."_

The memory ended there for Corrin, but it was all that he needed to see. "My real father…"

Sinon stepped forward, putting her bow away as she approached. "Are you alright, my lord?"

Corrin looked down at his hands. "I am. I'm just disgusted with myself. I felt…trapped within my own mind. I couldn't control my actions…just like I was a feral creature with a lust to mame those who wronged me."

Azura stepped over to him. "What's done is done. I'm just glad that we managed to save you from your rampage before too long."

Corrin shook his head. "What was I just now?"

Azura kneeled down next to him. "You have the blood of the First Dragons that was activated. It managed to turn you into an ancient dragon in turn."

Sinon looked over to Ryoma. "I thought that dragon's blood only runs through the veins of Nohrian Royals."

Ryoma crossed his arms. "The blood of the Dusk Dragon flows through the Nohrian Royals. The blood of the Dawn Dragon flows through Hoshidan Royals. Corrin is special, though. He can actually take the form of a dragon."

Sinon nodded. "I've seen something akin to this before, but the individuals I've met were literally dragons who had the form of humans."

Azura tapped her chin. "I've only heard of this, but Corrin's transformation proves he has something extraordinary."

Corrin began looking around at the destroyed plaza. "What about the townspeople?"

Yuuki stepped up. "It's unbelievable. The whole plaza is demolished. There were vendors around the corner, children playing in the street, even a few families enjoying a meal."

Ryoma frowned. "That's what the Nohrians do. They don't care who they have to slay to achieve their goal. Let me guess. Did King Garon present you with that sword as a gift?"

Corrin nodded. "Yes."

Ryoma closed his eyes. "Then it's all his plan. He orchestrated the whole thing." He smiled at Corrin. "It's not your fault, brother. He knew you'd be brought before the queen…"

Sinon crossed her arms. "I'd suspect that he wanted her dead and the barrier destroyed. It would allow for an army to invade unimpeded."

Corrin sighed. "If only I had known. I'm sorry I didn't realize it before it was too late."

Takumi scoffed at his apology. "Empty words from you mean nothing."

Sinon turned immediately, drawing Galesbane and readying an arrow. "Say one more word and you'll wish you hadn't spoken."

Takumi ignored her threat. "This is your fault! You're to blame for mother's death! Countless others died as well all because you showed up. You never belonged here, Corrin!"

Ryoma glared at his younger brother in anger. "That's enough, Takumi!"

Azura calmly informed him of his fallacy. "Your words mean little, Takumi. They won't bring back those who we've lost and they won't calm your heart."

Takumi turned on Azura. "You have no right, Azura! You're nothing more than an interloper who's been with us far longer than Corrin!"

Sinon's grip on her bow tightened. "You swore to stay silent about this, prince. I will shoot your shoulder if you push this any farther!"

Takumi glared at the defending retainer. "Then shoot me. I don't care if my words land me in hell! I bet you're in on this as well, you fake legend!"

Sinon scowled at him. "I thought you were better than this! I defended my title and do not claim to be a legend, but I will not stand for breaking a promise!"

Takumi put up a hand in protest. "Are we to really believe you had no idea this would happen?"

"We fought side by side!" Sinon replied. "Isn't that proof enough?!"

Takumi scoffed once more. "I don't care if he's my brother by blood or if you all were saviors from another world. I don't ever wish to see you four again."

Yukimura cut in at this point, stepping up from around a corner. "Takumi! Lady Mikoto would not have wanted this at all!"

Takumi's ire had been raised too high for him to maintain a calm manner. "What do you know about it, Yukimura?"

Ryoma raised his eyebrow in interest. "Did mother say something to you, Yukimura?"

Yukimura nodded. "I'd hate to deliver this news, but Lady Mikoto foresaw her own death months ago. Corrin, this isn't your fault. King Garon utilized you for his own gain, but there was nothing you could do about it. On top of that, Queen Mikoto believed there may be a darker force at work behind these events."

Unseen by others, Sinon, Yuuki, and Aiko looked at each other, nodding a silent agreement. "Undoubtedly," they whispered simultaneously.

Yukimura continued without noticing them. "While she didn't know how, she knew it would be today at the ceremony and through saving her son's life. There's another thing left. Take a look at the statue."

All eyes turned to the remains of the Dawn Dragon's statue. The statue had been decimated, leaving only the lower half intact. Stuck in the statue itself, a golden item could be seen sticking out of it.

Sinon was the first to see what it was. "Is that…a sword?"

Ryoma realized what it was. "It can't be!"

Yukimura shifted his glasses before they could slide off. "Yes, it can and it is. That is the divine sword, Yato. Much like Raijinto and Fujin Yumi, Yato may only be wielded by a chosen individual. The Yato is said to be forged as the key to peace in our world."

Corrin smiled. "The key to peace..."

As the words left his lips, the golden sword rose out of the statue it was stuck in. The divine blade twirled around above the statue before levitating still, the hilt pointing directly at Corrin. It flew through the air, landing in Corrin's outstretched hand. As his hand grasped the blade, a golden aura coated his body, radiating vibrantly for a moment before dying away slowly.

Ryoma was astounded by the sword's actions. "It's chosen Corrin!"

Takumi muttered under his breath. "Impossible."

Sinon turned towards the twins. "I guess we were with the right royal."

Yuuki shrugged. "But how do we tell him?"

Aiko sighed. "We may be able to someday…"

All conversations were halted as Kagero sprinted towards them, kneeling before Ryoma when she arrived. "Lord Ryoma! A large Nohrian army has invaded and is crossing into Hoshido as we speak!"

Ryoma nodded. "I expected as much from them. I have tried to avoid an all out war, but now their actions have forced my hand. Who's with me?"

All of the Hoshidans fled before Azura, Corrin, or his retainers could say anything to them. The five of them were left behind in the decimated plaza, none willing to say anything at first.

Finally, Sinon broke the silence. "So, Lord Corrin? What do we do?"

Corrin shook his head. "There has to be a peaceful way to solve this crisis. I just wonder what it could be. I suppose we should head to the border with Ryoma to try and avoid an all out war."

Azura grasped his hand. "If you get involved in the conflict, your dragon form could return and you may not be able to return from it."

Sinon crossed her arms. "If you yield entirely, you'll lose complete control, right?"

Azura nodded. "Indeed. There is a work around, but I'll need you to give me your hand."

Yuuki smirked at her. "A little early to be breaking out the wedding rings, eh, Azura?"

Azura's face turned strawberry red. "Not like that! I need to give you an item. Extend your hand and close your eyes."

Corrin simply extended his left hand and lightly shut his eyes. Azura placed a small green stone in it, curled both of her hands around his, and closed her eyes. A white light emanated from her hands before dying away.

Azura breathed out a sigh of relief. "I've connected you to this Dragonstone. It will allow you to control your dragon form as well as summon it upon command. You only need to keep it on you and keep it safe."

Corrin opened his eyes. "I feel like a burden has been lifted, slightly. Thank you, Azura. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Yuuki muttered under her breath. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say they-"

Sinon leaned over to Yuuki. "Don't say it."

Corrin stood up, holding Yato close. "Alright, you three. We may encounter Xander and the others, so we'll need to move swiftly and try to create a peaceful solution if able." He looked towards Azura. "If you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to come with us. I only hope I can repay you for saving my life today."

Azura shook her head. "If anything, I'd rather come along anyway. Allow me to help protect you in any way that I can."

Corrin smiled at her. "Then in that case, let's hurry."

* * *

 **N-Sight: Well, *sniff* I guess I really did need that tissue box, but that was too cute.**

 **Yuuki: HEY! Focus! You wrote that in there to divert attention from Mikoto's death!**

 **Sinon: That's the whole point. Her death comes early enough that she's a catalyst, but not much else.**

 **N-Sight: Okay. *sniff* I think I got it out of my systems.**

 **Yuuki: Are we going to see Juliet-less Romeo and Two-Tongued Shakespeare next time?**

 **N-Sight: If you mean Laslow and Odin, respectively, then no. Unfortunately not yet.**

 **Yuuki: Aw, damn! I wanted to roast them again!**

 **N-Sight: I think you just did...**


	8. Prince Corrin's Predicament

**Hello! Welcome back!**

 **I have a bit of news to everyone who follows my page here on Fanfiction. I'M BACK, BABY!**

 **...for a little while. I did a lot of writing and was without power after Hurricane Irma swept through Florida. I've got updates for Doom: Grimm Tales of Vale, Fire Sword: Fated Incursion, and RWBY: Miranian Wonders. I will continue updating these stories when I can, but the thing is...I'm a human: I can't pump them out all of the time. I've got a plan for all three stories, but my writer's block hit so hard I almost missed a few chapters in order to keep writing. I'll write what I can whenever I can, but if I miss a week of updating something, just know that it's on the way.**

 **I've gone on long enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prince Xander looked out over the battlefield, his steed standing atop the small mountain on the far side of the canyon from the opposing Hoshidan Army. His sights were set on finishing off all opposition before any of the Royals could show up, but his luck hadn't been favorable for him today. Not only did the entire Hoshidan Army prove stronger than he'd expected, but there was a lone warrior who was single-handedly cutting through his troops with no struggle. He turned his glare towards the raging samurai as he held his position in the middle of Xander's Force.

"Nohrian general!" the samurai called out. "You face the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma!" The samurai pointed his electrified katana at Xander. "I challenge you to single combat!"

Xander wasn't one to toss aside his honor. "I accept your challenge, 'High Prince'. However, I am no mere general. I am Crown Prince Xander of Nohr!"

With that, Xander rode his steed down the nearly vertical slope before him, rushing towards his challenger with Siegfried drawn and held at the ready. Ryoma rushed forward, his foot soldiers standing back to let him and rush towards Xander. When they finally reached the clearing between them, they came to a halt, their blades clashing against each other's and expelling a shockwave of power across the landscape.

On the Hoshidan side of the valley, Corrin, Azura, Yuuki, Aiko, and Sinon had finally reached the banks of the river, separating themselves from the two royal families through slightly being upstream of them. Sinon looked on in horror as she spotted her friends, Selena, Odin, and Laslow, in combat with other Hoshidan forces. Somehow, she knew they would end this current outbreak in violence, but it wouldn't last long.

Corrin grit his teeth as he saw the early skirmishes across the landscape. "Drat! We're too late."

Yuuki shook her head. "We don't know that! We can still reach the families in the center of the fray before they do anything rash."

Corrin nodded. "Yuuki, Aiko, Sinon, stay close to us. Azura, perhaps we can end their fighting diplomatically."

Azura gave a small smile at him. "We may as well try. There's no harm in talking with them."

Corrin instantly sprinted across the terrain, forcing himself forward with every step. He looked on in determination as Xander and Ryoma clashed their swords against each other in a never ending attempt to force their opponent into either surrender or death. Corrin was unable to hear their conversation as their blades locked every so often, but his only goal was to stop this unnecessary fighting as fast as he could. Finally reaching within speaking range, he slid to a stop, stabbing his sword firmly into the ground between the two princes.

Corrin left the Yato in the ground as he reached out to the two princes with both arms extended. "RYOMA! XANDER! STAND DOWN!"

His abrupt action startled both princes, forcing them to step back in response. Additionally, his retainers, who were right on his trail, almost fainted from shock at his actions. Sinon sped up and reached him swiftly.

She gave him a swift punch to the arm. "Don't you EVER do that again, my lord."

Corrin scratched his head. "Sorry about that, Sinon. I just didn't know what to do."

Xander recognized the two voices, as well as the two retainers rushing towards them. "Corrin! Thank goodness you're alive! You're not hurt, are you?"

Corrin shook his head. "I'm fine, Xander. But… why are you invading Hoshido?"

Xander smirked. "Father says it's time for us to show our true strength. Join us, brother, and we'll end the fighting today. If we conquer Hoshido now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

Corrin stepped back. "Xander, I… I need a moment."

Ryoma held Raijinto at the ready. "Don't be swayed by his words, Corrin! That man is a Nohrian commander!"

Corrin looked towards his Hoshidan brother. "Ryoma…"

As Corrin contemplated what his two brothers were saying in contrast to his goal, the rest of his siblings, from both families, rushed forward and met with the group. Camilla was the first to see Corrin in the mass of nobility as Leo and Elise rode in behind her.

Camilla cooed at him in her usual manner. "Corrin! My darling, I was so worried about you. Don't ever run off from me like that again."

Yuuki scratched her head at that. "Has she ever called you 'Darling'?"

Corrin shook his head. "Never…"

Leo gave a sly grin to his brother. "Corrin, you have the devil's own luck. I knew we'd find you sooner or later."

Elise beamed at Corrin. "We got our brother back!"

At this, Hinoka glared at the Nohrian royals. "Nohrian scoundrels! First you kidnap him, then you lie to him? Corrin's MY brother, not yours!"

Camilla returned the negative look. "That's where you are mistaken, naive princess. Corrin is my sweet little brother. You may not have him."

Ryoma held up a hand to caution Hinoka away. "Corrin, do not be deceived by their words. You belong to us, in your homeland of Hoshido."

Xander scoffed. "We have loved you as our own and raised you since your youth. Come home, Corrin! We can live as a family just like we did before!"

Ryoma extended his hand in a welcoming gesture. "This way, brother."

Sakura called out to him. "C-Corrin!"

Elise's face fell into a saddened expression. "He's our brother!"

Xander repeated the gesture Ryoma extended. "We're your family."

* * *

For Corrin, this moment seemed to last for an eternity. Mentally, he was unprepared to respond to such a conflict. He may have taken a moment or two, but his thoughts whirled by at a lightyear a minute.

 _On one hand,_ he thought, _I've known my family from Nohr for as long as I can remember. I can't imagine a life without them at my side and I couldn't possibly desert them on a whim. I love them dearly and I know we'd get along well in Nohr. I might be able to turn around Nohr's habits by working from the inside and change the kingdom's mindset over time._

 _On the other hand, Garon's a Tyrant, one who'll stop at nothing to take down the entire world to get what he wants. My family from Hoshido aren't as familiar to me as I would like, but by siding with them, I could get to know them as well as I know Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. Either way, I'm against Garon, but I would have to fight family on either side._

As he thought this, various images flooded his mind. One was of Takumi, surrounded in a ghastly, violet aura, pulling back an arrow aimed for his head. The second was of Ryoma, thrusting his Raijinto into his abdomen, the lightning from the sword coursing through him. The third was of Xander, swinging his blade into Elise, who dived out in front of him to take the hit for him. The fourth was of Xander, his back against a wall in Nohr's Castle Krakenburg, the life in his eyes draining slowly. The fifth was of Kaze throwing Corrin out of a chasm they both had fallen into before the ninja fell to his own demise below.

The next images started to get more intense for Corrin. The sixth was of Sinon lying in his arms, a scorched hole in her chest as she was coughing up blood. She was smiling at him, her eyes slowly losing life as she said her final speech. Aiko and Yuuki were in the seventh, both having been skewered by lances with Aiko's head rolled away by Hans' axe swing and Yuuki barely able to hold onto her life momentarily. A final image of Flora burning in a violent blizzard was too much to bear. Needless to say, these last three images bore deep into his heart and pierced his soul.

"What am I seeing?" He thought into the void within his mind.

"Possible futures, but only possible ones," a voice responded.

Corrin found himself floating in a void of darkness, surrounded by small lights in the distance. Before him, a white light appeared, revealing the presence of a woman shrouded in light. Her hair was a vibrant green color. She wore white garments and stood taller than him by almost a foot.

Corrin was alarmed by the woman's presence. "Who are you?"

The woman smiled at him. "I am Naga, a dragon who is looking out for you. I ask that you consider what you see very carefully, for your choice spells the fate for, not only yourself, but your friends and family as well."

Corrin sighed. "If only it were that easy. Both choices pit me against one family while I'm forced to lose my friends."

Naga smirked at him. "Oh, but it gets better."

Corrin was surprised by this. "What do you mean?"

Naga crossed her arms. "Before I tell you, you need to stay silent about my presence to you. This is the only time I'll intervene in your path and I must remain unknown for now."

Corrin nodded. "I won't tell anyone, but is there any reason why?"

Naga shook her head. "I can't tell you that for now. In regards to your current situation, ask yourself this: what if you don't choose either side?"

Corrin shook his head. "I'll be on my own."

Naga smiled at him. "Who said anything about being alone?"

* * *

The sound of a high-pitched whistling caught his attention. In the brief moment that Corrin had been thinking, Sinon had fired off a whistler arrow to silence the two royal families who were about to resume their prior conflict again.

Sinon frowned at the method she employed. "You eight are absolutely impossible! Don't you think that you're putting a little too much pressure on Corrin?"

Xander frowned at her. "Enlighten us, Sharp-Shot Sinon."

Sinon sighed. "He's been taken by one family before he could remember anything and raised by them as their own while his birth family finally gets a chance to reconnect with him. Trying to pick between them is like choosing whether you'd rather see your kingdom crumble before you or witness your sister's death in a public execution!"

Ryoma nodded. "I understand what you are trying to say, Sinon, but the world isn't that simple."

Corrin crossed his arms. "Ryoma, Xander, I know that you both want me to stay with you, but there's no way I could side with one of you, but not the other. I'm sorry, but maybe we can talk about this peacefully and come to a diplomatic end to this fighting."

Xander's steed stamped twice as the Crown Prince voiced his opinion. "Corrin, I see what you are trying to do, but you ask for the impossible!"

Ryoma readied Raijinto in hand. "For once, I agree! Have at thee, Crown Prince Xander of Nohr!"

Almost immediately, the two were at each other's throats again, leaving Corrin and his retainers with no way left to calm them. "With them so focused on the war, there's nothing I could do to calm them down and end their feud."

Yuuki sighed from behind him. "'Feud' is a bit of an understatement."

"There is one thing you could do," came a voice from their left.

As the five of them looked to the source, a lone ninja rushed towards them. As she sped towards them, her chocolate brown hair fluttered in the wind behind her. She had her shuriken stowed, save for one in her right hand. Undoubtedly, Kagero had something to say.

Corrin was confused by her aid. "Are you helping us fight your own lord?"

Kagero came to a halt about four feet away from him. "No, Prince Corrin. If you wish to calm their rage, you must do so on your own."

Sinon glared at her. "You're not saying we need to fend off against both Xander and Ryoma, are you?"

Kagero shook her head. "Not at all. While I may not be able to offer combat assistance, I can offer a bit of advice. However, the advice will not come without you working for it. Think about who would control the armies should the High Prince fall."

Yuuki caught on. "If the two princes realize their forward commanders have been knocked out, they'd be forced to fall back, albeit temporarily."

Before anyone else could say anything more, Kagero sped off without another word, taking her place next to Saizo in the Hoshidan army. "I hope this works."

Saizo glared at her. "Offering Corrin a choice to betray us? Why would you even consider doing such a thing?"

Kagero smiled at him. "Ryoma can hold his own against the Nohrian leader fairly well, but to protect him entirely, this battle needs to end before many casualties happen."

Saizo crossed his arms. "Have Corrin end the combat without harming our lord? That may have repercussions later on."

Kagero nodded. "It might, but it may also keep Ryoma from falling in battle."

Saizo sighed. "Unorthodox as it may be, I'll let it slide, for now."

* * *

Aiko was slightly nervous about having to fight either army. "We know the best of both armies. Do we really have to fight them to halt the conflict?"

Yuuki crossed her arms. "It's not like I'm willing to try dangling a meal in front of them."

Sinon smacked her own forehead with her palm. "Glad to hear you haven't lost your chaotic factor."

Azura shook her head. "I can't think of anything else that would catch their attention."

Corrin shrugged. "I guess we don't really have another option. But how do we take out both forward commanders at once?"

Sinon smirked at him. "Well, there's five of us. Yuuki, Aiko, and I can handle the Hoshidan commander while the two of you tackle the Nohrian commander."

"You mean the FOUR of us!" a voice called out from behind them.

Again, the group turned to see where the voice was coming from. Low and behold, Felicia and Jakob were running across the field towards them, their knives in hand and worry across their faces.

Corrin called out to them as they rushed closer. "Felicia? Jakob? What are you two doing here?"

Felicia looked hurt. "That's a fine greeting! And here we were searching for you after you didn't return from the Bottomless Canyon with the rest of your siblings!"

Jakob cleared his throat. "I suppose this conflict is a result of undesired circumstances, but you can rely on us for support in this fight."

Corrin smiled at them. "Thank you both. I know we can count on you."

Felicia looked towards the Hoshidan army. "I don't quite understand though. Which army are we fighting?"

Sinon sighed. "The short story? We're fighting both. If we disable their forward commanders, we can get the High Princes attentions."

Jakob shook his head. "Just what have you gotten us into milord? I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now." Jakob readied himself for another sprint. "Your enemies are ours and we shall assist you in your fight."

Corrin twirled the Yato, calling out to his retainers. "Let's do this!"

The young prince sprinted forward, Jakob close behind him and Felicia following right behind them. Azura followed suit, holding her staff close at hand. Sinon nodded at the twins, who immediately charged towards the Hoshidan Forward Commander. Sinon set an arrow to the strings of Galesbane, letting it fly across the battlefield and plant itself into the forearm of the commander. He roared out in pain, dropping his katana and grasping his forearm with his hand. He recomposed himself after a second, picking up the katana with his left hand and rushing forward, two ninja tailing him as he rushed towards the twins.

Yuuki winked at Aiko as they quickly approached. They immediately sprinted forward, leaping into the air and creating a whirlwind of steel and pain. The approaching Hoshidan Commander slowed his advance, opting to try defending against the attack instead of begin an offensive assault. The twins quickly slashed at him, sending his katana flying in the process. Aiko quickly ducked back a pace before Yuuki kicked the commander in the head, knocking him on his back, unconscious.

By this point, Corrin's group had swiftly dealt with the Nohrian general and all eyes were on the young prince and his retainers as they stood on the northern fork in the river. "It wasn't easy, but they finally halted their assault," he relented to his friends.

Xander was dumbfounded by his younger brother's actions. "Corrin?! Why would you turn on us this way? Even after all of our time together in Nohr, is this how you repay our kindness and love?"

Yuuki called out to the Nohrian Heir. "All we wanted was to listen to what Corrin had to say, but you couldn't even do that!"

Ryoma sheathed Raijinto. "Why would you turn your back on us, Corrin? How could you betray Hoshido in such a manner?"

Corrin called out in response. "I haven't betrayed anyone! If anything, this was the only way to get your attention!"

Takumi called out to Sinon in particular. "Why would you side with him, Sinon? I thought you were better than this!"

Sinon responded. "Neither family in this conflict is thinking clearly right now! You're both hyped up on adrenaline from the battle, clouding your judgement of the other's intentions!"

Xander turned away from Corrin. "I considered you a part of our family, an integral part of our lives. Spread word to the troops! Corrin has turned traitor to us! Restrain him on sight, but no harm shall befall him!"

Ryoma waited momentarily before he said anything. "I still remember the devastation your kidnapping wrought upon our family. We were crushed, tormented, agonized! For you to toss aside the chance to reconnect is unforgivable." Ryoma looked over to the Hoshidan army. "Relay this message! Corrin is lost to us! If he should find us again, do not hesitate to use force!"

Corrin was out of options. "Why won't you listen to me?"

Azura placed her hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Corrin, it's too late. All we can do now is retreat."

Corrin sighed. "I just wanted them to try and work this out peacefully."

Sinon shook her head. "Another day perhaps, but not now."

With that, the seven of them took off in a northward direction.

* * *

Once they had gotten to a safe distance, they came to a stop. Corrin placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath from running so far at such a speed.

Azura placed her hand on his shoulder. "Listen Corrin, you'll lose everything if you don't choose a side. It's either Hoshido or Nohr."

Sinon shook her head. "Neither the High Prince of Hoshido or the Crown Prince of Nohr would be happy to have us back. Lord Corrin has made his decision, one that we all will have to live with."

Corrin nodded. "Exactly. If I go the third path, one that sides with neither kingdom, I won't be forced to endure tragedies around every corner. I have family in Nohr, and I have family in Hoshido, but both kingdoms care not for my family within the other. Even if they all curse me, cast me out, brand me as a traitor, I can't simply choose one over the other."

Yuuki crossed her arms. "Do you believe in this decision with all of your heart?"

Corrin smiled. "More than you could imagine."

Yuuki nodded. "I'd say that's good enough for us."

Aiko placed her arm around Yuuki's shoulder. "We'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

Sinon smirked. "Besides, what kind of retainers would we be if we ran off when you go on a path that no one else has traveled before?"

At this time, Lilith appeared in a flash of light. "If I may, Lord Corrin."

Corrin's shoulders relaxed at seeing Lilith. "Right on time, Lilith."

Felicia looked back and forth from Corrin to Lilith to Corrin. "Wait, Lilith? As in OUR Lilith?"

Sinon snapped her fingers. "Right… We didn't tell you about her…."

Lilith smiled at Corrin. "I'm opening the Astral Plane to you, my lord."

As a white light began to shine around them, Jakob was taken aback by this. "What magic is this? And did she say 'Astral Plane'?"

Corrin nodded. "We'll explain this in a moment, Jakob."

With that, they were warped into the Astral Plane. As soon as they were gone, a small portal opened for a split second. From it, a female samurai dressed in white robes with golden armor fell flat onto her back, katana in hand. She sat up, rubbing her head from the fall, before quickly standing up and holding her katana close to her side. She was known as Yuzu, a former Hoshidan, but her skills as a freelancer sellsword were better used in other places.

"I need to find Lord Corrin," she said, rushing immediately towards the nearest village.

* * *

 **Sinon: Okay, time out.**

 **N-Sight: Should I explain where Yuzu is from?**

 **Yuuki: Absolutely.**

 **N-Sight: Fair enough. She's a character that originated in the Japanese-only _Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher)_ card game, she is a Hoshidan swordswoman who aligned herself with Tsubasa's army in Series 4(Archanean forces), Ryoma's army in Series 7(Hoshidan forces), and Chrom's army in Series 8(Ylissean Shepherds). While her inclusion in the games is only in Echoes's DLC, I have a suspicion that she will see some more time in later Fire Emblem games eventually. Her inclusion in the story seemed more fitting as a tribute to her origin.**

 **Sinon: Enough blabbering on. Why didn't you release this last week?**

 **N-Sight: 1) Writer's block, 2) I was up on a weird schedule for YouTube, 3) I was writing other stories that were on Haitus, and 4) I wanted to make a page-wide release. That's about it.**

 **Sinon: It doesn't excuse you.**

 **N-Sight: It's what really happened!**

 **Yuuki: Right...**


	9. That Of Which Must Not Be Spoken

**Better late than never? I'm sorry this chapter took almost a whole month to finish.**

 **For a 3.7 thousand word chapter, this took longer than I expected. I was unhappy with the chapter's end results five times over the past week, so I kept rewriting the middle and ending over and over again. I won't say I'm a thousand percent satisfied, but I am content that I couldn't do anything more for this chapter. Honestly, the other works I'm alternating between are slightly difficult to inspire, but this one has a through-line that helps me work through the story at a steady pace, until you hit the exposition-heavy chapters.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

As the light around the party began to wane, Corrin and Sinon recognized the astral plane they arrived in. The castle that Corrin had dubbed "Fort Dragonia" was in the same Chevois style they remembered when they first arrived. The other five who came with them were surprised by what they saw.

Felicia jolted her head around. "What just happened?! And, um, where are we?"

Jakob was amused by what transpired. "This is quite the spectacle. Might I inquire how this is possible?"

Aiko looked at Lilith. "I don't think she's ever done _this_ before."

Sinon smirked at her. "Actually, she has."

Yuuki gasped. "What?! She's done this already?!"

Lilith giggled slightly. "I'm so sorry for surprising you all! Please, allow me to explain…"

Needless to say, the explanation took a little while, but everyone was up to speed by the end of it.

Felicia was slightly exhausted from imagining their tasks. "My word, you three have been quite the busy bees."

Jakob tapped his chin. "To think that this 'Astral Plane' we are in is connected indirectly to our own world…"

"Lord Corrin," Lilith addressed. "I know the choice you just made was a difficult one. From here on out, you and your allies will continue down your chosen path. I promise to do everything in my power to help you on your journey. As such, please feel free to use this Astral Plane to rest or prepare for battle."

Corrin nodded. "Thank you, Lilith. Your kindness and support are always appreciated."

"Aww, you're welcome!" Lilith beamed. "Oh, by the way, this place is filled with Dragon Veins. Long story short: you can use them to customize your castle as you see fit."

Corrin smiled. "How about that? Seems like this place has everything we could need."

Sinon tapped her chin. "Well, we've got living quarters, Lilith's shrine, and a mess hall erected at the moment, but I feel as though we're missing something."

Corrin looked around in confusion. "What did you have in mind?"

Sinon held out a hand in response. "Hold on, I'll get it."

Sinon placed her right hand in the air, sending a golden mist flowing from her hand into the air. The mist flew towards the Southeast Corner and began transforming the landscape. Four targets, similar to ones found in the archery match between her and Takumi, and stations that held bows, arrows, shurikens, throwing knives, and even some fletching tools, were erected from the ground. This action surprised everyone else present, except for Lilith.

Felicia gasped in shock. "What in the world was that?!"

Jakob muttered under his breath. "In all my time as a royal butler, I never would've thought that this would be something that Sinon would be able to do."

Corrin raised an eyebrow at her. "Have you always been able to do this?"

Sinon shook her head. "No, but I think that was my last time doing so."

Sinon fell to one knee as Aiko and Yuuki rushed towards her. Her forehead wasn't burning up, but she could barely stand. As the twins helped her to her feet, Yuuki asked something that surprised the others.

Yuuki placed Sinon's arm over her shoulder. "Did your Dragon's Blood stay active all this time?"

Sinon gave a weak nod. "Yeah, but only because I never used it. It's been dormant the whole time."

Corrin raised an eyebrow. "Could we get some clarification about this? We really need to know what this is all about."

Sinon panted from the strain of her expended energy. "Maybe someday later, but we can't speak of this here."

Azura had the sneaky suspicion she knew what she meant. "Why not?"

Yuuki answered in turn. "We can't tell you that here either."

Jakob frowned at them. "Is there anything you can tell us?"

Aiko shook her head. "In time, we will tell you. We don't know when, but we can fill you in when the time comes."

Corrin thought about it briefly, then sighed in response. "I trust you, but I hope you understand that I still want to know what you're talking about."

Felicia bore a saddened expression. "In the meantime, we can't stay here forever, can we?"

Corrin shook his head. "No, unfortunately not. The Astral Plane has a lot for us to work with, but I can't justify not doing anything while Hoshido and Nohr are at each other's throats."

Jakob scratched his chin. "Well, I don't know of any places we could go."

Azura brought up her answer. "I may have an option, but it will require a leap of faith from you all."

Yuuki frowned at Azura. "Do you mean that in the literal sense?"

Azura shook her head. "I'd prefer it if I show you later."

Jakob smiled at that. "I guess that settles it. Felicia, Aiko, would you two care to help me cook up something in the dining hall?"

* * *

The following morning, Azura had gathered everyone at the Bottomless Canyon with the intent to reveal a brief hiding place for them to use. While Azura knew what she planned to do, no one else could quite figure out what she was up to. Sinon had her eyes on the Nohrian side of the canyon in case anyone was on watch.

Corrin looked around. "This is where we lost Gunter, right? Azura, why are we at the Bottomless Canyon?"

Jakob voiced his opinion. "If you mean to hide out in the fortresses here, I doubt that would be efficient enough."

Azura shook her head. "Not quite. We'll need to jump into the canyon."

Yuuki and Aiko both shouted in shock. "WHAT?!"

Sinon shook her head. "I thought I'd heard of everything, but this takes the cake."

Felicia was concerned for their safety. "If we jump into the canyon, we'll all die. We may need to keep a low profile, but I don't think that death counts as a good hiding place!"

Azura shook her head. "Don't worry. You won't die if you jump. You have to trust me on this."

Corrin looked into Azura's eyes. "Azura. Is there something you need to tell us?"

Azura nodded. "I do, but I can only tell you once we jump."

Corrin smiled at her. "Then I trust you."

Sinon raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure about this, Prince Corrin?"

Corrin looked over to the canyon itself. "There's only one way to find out."

Azura stepped towards the bridge ahead of them. "I'll jump first and wait for you below."

Sinon shrugged. "If you're headed in, I suppose I'm tasked with following you."

Aiko and Yuuki looked at each other. "We were supposed to protect him," they agreed.

Jakob held his head with his hands. "I guess I'll take up the rear."

Corrin followed Azura to the center of the wooden bridge. "I'll follow you in, Azura. I've got your back."

Azura stepped out to the railing, looking back at Corrin over her shoulder. In a graceful move, she leaned forward, letting go of the restraining rope, falling into the canyon as she did so. Corrin rushed towards the rope, watching her fall into the abyss. Corrin quickly flipped over the railing with Sinon, Aiko, and Yuuki following close behind him. He felt the wind whip by him as he fell faster and faster, narrowly missing the sides of the cliff, diving deeper and deeper into the never ending canyon. Before long, his vision when dark.

When Corrin was able to see, he was astounded by what he saw. Lush green landscapes were all around him, with the stray stone ruin dotting the landscape in several places. The sky was a bright blue color, with white clouds gently floating by. Corrin was offput, mostly, by the broken masses of the ground and the sideways-oriented land masses surrounding the ground he was on.

He stood up, holding his head to keep from spinning around in disorientation. "Ugh, where am I? That was one heck of a jump, but I don't think anything is broken."

Azura extended a hand out to him. "Thank goodness. I said you'd be alright, didn't I?"

He could hear Sinon behind him. "Is everyone here? All body parts intact?"

Yuuki gave a thumbs up as he turned to see the others. "All five limbs intact!"

Aiko nodded, opting to slowly stand up. "I'm still alive."

Felicia held her gut as she regained her balance. "My stomach is a little upset, but I'll be fine."

Jakob dusted himself off. "I'll keep my eye on Felicia."

Corrin smiled as everyone answered roll call. "So, Azura? Where are we, exactly? This place is unlike anything I've seen before."

Sinon chuckled. "We're in Valla, an invisible kingdom of sorts hidden from the main continent."

Azura frowned at her. "How do you know where we are? To my knowledge, I'm the only survivor from this kingdom who still lives."

Sinon smiled sheepishly. "I should explain our position. For now, we'll need to find a place to hide."

Azura nodded. "Right. Questions will wait. Follow me."

* * *

It didn't take long for Azura to lead them into a cave that hid them from the outside atmosphere. Free from prying eyes that were of unknown origin, Azura began her explanation of the Vallite Kingdom itself.

"We should be safe here," she began. "As I was going to explain, this kingdom is ruled by the Silent Dragon Anankos, who has taken this land for himself. His reign turned the citizens into undead warriors and ransacked the land."

Corrin was shocked to hear this. "He destroyed this kingdom all on his own?! For no reason at all?"

Azura nodded. "Yes, but he won't stop there. His plan is the eradication of humanity. He's set his sights on destroying Hoshido and Nohr in turn, using Garon's body as a vessel to instigate this war from the inside."

Jakob scratched his chin. "That would explain Garon's sudden urge to devastate Hoshido and his more brutal actions towards all who question him."

Sinon raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Jakob held out his hand in an explanatory gesture. "From what I've read, in his early years prior to King Sumeragi's massacre, he was a kind and noble ruler, not too different from the Crown Prince Xander."

Corrin thought about it. "Is there anyway we can talk with him? Anything we can do to save the kingdom?"

Sinon nodded. "I wouldn't do that, Corrin. His soul was splintered from his body long ago, left to wander the world on its own."

Azura gave her a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

Sinon sighed. "Perhaps I should explain where we stand."

Corrin crossed his arms. "We?"

Yuuki stepped up. "I guess you can tell that we're not from either Hoshido or Nohr. Now, I can say the rest. I am from a nation far away from here, one that you won't find on any map for hundreds of years."

Jakob could guess where she was going with this. "You mean, you're from the future?"

Sinon nodded. "In a sense. Yuuki, Aiko, Selena, Odin, Laslow and I are from this future nation."

Corrin raised his eyebrow. "So, why are you all here in this time?"

Sinon continued. "The short of it is we were called to help a traveler who called himself 'Anankos' when he arrived in our time. He asked for us to help him and it turns out that he was the dragon's discarded soul in human form. He offered us Dragon's Blood in order to help, but out of us three, only I accepted the gift, which was barely enough to last a full year."

Azura thought about it for a moment. "That would make more sense when paired with what I've learned."

aiko had something else on the mind. "So, how is Garon being manipulated, exactly? Mindcontrol?"

Azura shook her head. "I assumed it was a literal soul fusion, but that might be a little too complicated."

Yuuki smirked. "Besides, what would that make him? Garankos? Anaron? Garanonkos?"

Aiko chimed in. "I like Garanonkos."

Sinon sighed. "I'm getting the feeling like we're making a joke someone else made."

Azura shook her head. "Regardless, we're silenced by the curse Anankos placed over this land. If you speak about this land while not within it, you will slowly vanish into thin air." Azura looked down at her pendant with a saddened look on her face. "It's what happened to my mother, Arete, the former queen of Valla."

Felicia didn't let that go unnoticed. "Wait, the former queen of Valla? Not Nohr? Wouldn't that make you…"

Azura looked up at her. "A Vallite princess, yes. The former king that Anankos killed was my father."

Corrin was shocked by this. "No! And you were forced to flee?"

Sinon filled in the rest of the question. "And you couldn't speak because of the curse until now?"

Azura nodded. "I had to keep it bottled up inside, no matter how much it hurt. Even if I wanted to talk, I couldn't. Until today."

Corrin noticed a single tear rolling down Azura's face. "Azura…"

Azura looked directly at him. "I'm sorry to say this, but you have to stay silent about this. No matter how much it will hurt, you can't say anything to anyone. You need to prepare yourself for that."

Corrin nodded. "I understand. It'll be painful, but I'll stay quiet."

Suddenly, Sinon drew Galesbane, aiming a fire arrow down the corridor they entered from. "We've got company. Vallite soldiers are on the way."

Corrin readied Yato. "We've got to keep moving. Get ready to fight, everyone. If they get close, knock them back or take them down."

Yuuki and Aiko took up the rear, each with both of their swords drawn. "Just keep moving, Corrin. We'll cover you."

* * *

After weaving throughout the dark passages within the cave, the party came upon an underground room with five Vallite axe wielders. As the party approached, a lance speared one axe wielder through the chest, spun around and impaled another. In a swift maneuver, the steed upon which the lancer was riding kicked two of the remaining three into the ground. The mounted lancer bashed the fifth one as he dismounted, revealing that he was Gunter, Corrin's lost retainer.

Corrin thought he was hallucinating. "What in the world? Is that…"

Gunter instantly noticed the party behind him. "Lord Corrin!"

Corrin's face lit up in surprise. "Gunter! Is that really you?! And you're alive?!"

Gunter smiled in return. "I am. I lost consciousness as I fell, and when I awoke, I was here. I have no idea how I survived such a fall... But I swear on my blade I'm no ghost. My arms and legs are as sturdy as ever."

Sinon fired off an arrow as she backed towards them. "It's good to see you in one piece, Gunter. I'm glad we found you."

Gunter nodded. "Likewise, Sinon. I would love to celebrate our reunion, but it appears we don't have time for that... These foes are truly challenging. I'll help you all fend them off!"

Corrin raised his eyebrow at the knight. "Up until here, our route has been mostly clear. How many did you have to fight?"

Gunter shook his head. "I've lost count at this point. I've been fighting against these abominations since I arrived here."

"You've been fighting these things for two weeks?" Yuuki gasped.

Gunter nodded. "I've had a chance to rest every once in awhile, but otherwise I've been fighting the whole time."

Sinon kept her eye on the corridor ahead. "You guys fill him in. I'll keep an eye out."

Felicia smiled upon hearing Gunter's voice. "Gunter? What are you doing down here?"

Gunter returned the gesture. "Felicia! Thank goodness you've been keeping out of trouble. Why are you all here, exactly?"

Azura stepped forward. "I brought them here."

Gunter frowned at her. "I don't believe we've met."

Azura nodded. "My name is Azura. If I said I was the kidnapped princess, would you know who I am?"

Gunter's eyes widened. "I remember you. I was your protector." He quickly took a low bow. "I apologize for not being able to protect you from your Hoshidan kidnappers."

Azura rested her hand on his shoulder. "Don't be so hard on yourself. It doesn't matter at this point. What matters now is getting you caught up to speed."

Aiko stepped forward. "Gunter, we're in the kingdom of Valla, a land that is hidden from the outside world by a curse, one that makes those who speak of this land dissolve into the air."

Gunter shook his head. "That makes no sense."

Yuuki shrugged. "That's the way it is. There's a dragon ruling over this land, plotting to destroy both Hoshido and Nohr in this war that has broken out."

Gunter frowned. "So we can't speak of this kingdom, but as long as this dragon is alive, no lands may know peace?"

Corrin nodded. "Absolutely. Also, I've… managed to make enemies of both Hoshido and Nohr by not choosing a side in the war. In the end, expect a fight anytime we meet them in the future."

Gunter closed his eyes. "I feel like I'm in a dream. Hans barely left a scratch, but things I couldn't imagine have been revealed, and it's all a little unsettling."

Corrin remembered something else. "Gunter, I remember Hans saying he was following Garon's orders by killing you. Would you know why?"

Gunter nodded. "It's quite simple. Garon despises me. After showing valor in battle, I was taken to see him. He offered me something that most would kill for: a chance to take in Dragon's Blood. Doing so would require absolute fealty to King Garon, meaning I would have to leave behind my wife and child to join him. I refused politely, pleading that he understand, but he only became angered, wrathful, enraged. I'll never forget his resentment."

Corrin saw a single tear falling down Gunter's face. "I didn't know…"

A thunderous voice echoed throughout the cavern. "Leave now or be slain."

A violet mist swirled into the form of a mage on horseback. "You should not be here," the voice reiterated.

Sinon lowered her bow. "I'm afraid we'll have to take her advice. We won't be able to run and fight forever."

Azura nodded. "Everyone, let's retreat to the other world!"

Corrin sighed. "You heard her. It's go time."

* * *

Back at the Bottomless Canyon, everyone had finally exited the land of Valla without suffering many injuries. Both Jakob and Felicia were tending to Gunter's wounds as well as his horse's. Sinon had her eyes on the far side of the canyon, afraid that someone could strike from there. Corrin had his thoughts on the woman in Valla.

"We barely made it out of there alive. Who was that woman?"

Azura didn't answer him, but she closed her eyes in response. "When dawn becomes dusk, when dusk turns to dawn, there at the clash, will the fated door spawn."

Aiko felt slightly concerned. "Something tells me that's not just a poem she came up with."

Azura opened her eyes. "It's a prophetic phrase my mother told me all those years ago. She also told me that when the skies above the two kingdoms switch sides, the pass in the Bottomless Canyon opens or closes."

Corrin thought about it. "When dusk turns to dawn? That at least gives us a time limit. If the pass is open now…"

Azura nodded. "It should be safe to assume that it will close when the skies switch colors."

Gunter saw what she meant. "Every few decades, the skies above Nohr and Hoshido change. If I recall, the next time that happens should be a few months from now."

Azura nodded. "That would appear to be the sign that the pass is opened or closed. Once it does close, there won't be any passing from Hoshido and Nohr through to the other side. We don't have much time."

Corrin frowned. "If only we could get Xander and Ryoma on our side, we may have a fighting chance. We'll need both kingdoms' support."

Aiko shook her head. "How do we get their help? We can't tell them the truth about anything!"

Corrin shook his head. "We'll just have to find another way. It's the only thing that could help us win this war without causing entire collapse to either kingdom. Now that I know that we have a common enemy, I think that we can save both kingdoms. All I can do is believe in myself and try to persuade those we meet."

"Sounds like a solid plan," Sinon replied. "As a team lead by you, I don't think there isn't anything we won't be able to pull off."

Azura smiled. "I felt so powerless alone, but now I believe this can work. Do you know who to begin with?"

Gunter stood up. "Why don't we start with Hoshido? From what I've heard, they may be more open than your Nohrian siblings."

Jakob frowned. "Do we have any idea where we could look for support?"

Aiko crossed her arms in thought. "I guess a nearby village would work, but there should be a few outposts along the way. I remember there's a specific defense post within travel distance called Fort Jinya."

Corrin nodded. "Then let's head for Fort Jinya."

* * *

 **Sinon: You're late.**

 **N-Sight: I'm sorry? I had writer's block paired with two weeks of not being fully satisfied. I was finally finished just moments before uploading today.**

 **Sinon: As long as there aren't any problems.**

 **N-Sight: Well, good luck next time. You're doing a lot of fighting.**

 **Sinon: At Fort Jinya?**

 **N-Sight: Not quite.**

 **Sinon: I'll be ready either way.**


	10. Otherworldly Encounters

**A haitus of almost three months is finally done with. I had family, financial, and educational issues to attend to, so I wasn't able to write very often. Even then, writer's block is never a good thing.**

 **I know last time I hinted at Fort Jinya, but there's a pitstop we need to make before going there. There's a side-paralogue we need to visit and I'm sure you'll want to at least see us expand our group. With that, enjoy the semi-side chapter.**

* * *

In a quiet area of the Hoshidan countryside, a small village was perched in the pains. Some trees bordered it to the south and the east, but other than those, the farmland was all that surrounded the gathering of homes. The village itself was usually peaceful, a place of routine farming and harvesting, light gossip here and there, and a few children playing a game in the center of the village. There wasn't anything that usually would be worth writing about.

However, today wasn't a usual day. Today, the villagers were being attacked by faceless. No one saw them coming until half of the townspeople were gone and the rest of them had been caught without any method of defending themselves. The chaos was brutal, like times of pillaging usually are, but the faceless were relentless, tearing up even the land they trounced upon.

This is the madness that Corrin found himself witnessing. "We have to help these people!" he called out to his allies.

Sinon looked towards the town. "I don't see anyone in the village. We're too late."

Corrin shook his head. "There must be survivors here somewhere. Yuuki, Aiko, Gunter, head towards the village and keep an eye out for survivors. Felicia, Jakob, Azura, try to hold back the faceless from our flanks if you can. Sinon, help me search the thicket south of the village."

Sinon nodded. "It may be our only shot."

Gunter grunted as he snapped the reigns on his steed. "We have a plan! Move out!"

* * *

Mozu couldn't believe what had transpired before her. Her mother had been crushed right before her very eyes, she had been chased off from the village in pursuit of safety, and her tools had all been broken apart by the very monsters that were now chasing her. If only this hadn't happened. The village was her home, but now there was nothing left.

Mozu clutched the snapped pitchfork in her hand, holding it out in an attempt to ward off the monsters looming slowly towards her. Finally, one of the brutes raised an arm, slamming it down on her makeshift weapon and knocking Mozu off of her feet. Mozu couldn't move from fear. Her eyes snapped shut as another Faceless prepared to strike.

It was at this moment that she heard an unfamiliar sound: a sword slashing through flesh. Mozu opened her eyes to see a Hoshidan Myrmidon standing over her, holding a steel katana down by her side. The myrmidon turned around, extending her left hand for Mozu to take.

"Are you okay?" she asked as Mozu took her hand.

Mozu shook her head. "My mother, my friends, they're all gone."

The myrmidon nodded. "I think I can help." She took up a defensive pose. "I'll help you fend these off. Try to get away if you see an opening."

"N-No!" Mozu outburst. "These things took my life away. Let me help you!"

The myrmidon shrugged. "I won't turn away the help, but do you know what you're getting yourself into?"

Mozu shook her head. "Not entirely, but I don't care. I can't just stand by while you risk your life protecting me."

The swordswoman nodded. "Hold on a second." She reached to her back and grabbed a lance that was strapped to her back. "Do you think you could use this?"

Mozu nodded. "How hard could it be?"

The swordswoman handed her the lance. "If you can use a pitchfork, not too hard. A sickle isn't too much different from a sword."

Upon hearing that, Mozu's confidence rose. "Then let's go. We can't stay here any longer."

The swordswoman took up a defensive pose, facing away from Mozu and glaring at the approaching monsters. "Hey," she glanced over her shoulder. "I'm Yuzu."

Mozu smiled at her. "Call me Mozu."

Yuzu returned the smile wholeheartedly. "Mozu, huh? Cute."

With that, the two began their fight.

* * *

Corrin and Sinon kept eyes toward the small forest as they rushed southward. Corrin was hoping that the few faceless monsters he saw hadn't managed to take down any of the villagers that may have escaped that way. He clutched his dragonstone as he ran forward, remembering what Azura said it would do. He'd used it before during combat, but he hadn't gotten to the point of rage since the plaza. If only he knew what would happen if he did lash out in anger.

He didn't have time to think it over as he spotted two young women, one in simple villager clothing and the other in a hoshidan outfit, surrounded by faceless in the thicket. "Sinon, I see survivors."

Sinon nodded, readying her bow for a shot. "I see them too."

Corrin clutched his dragonstone, morphing into his draconic stag form while rushing forward. "Climb up," he said, his voice now echoed.

Sinon leapt up onto his back and he vaulted over the remaining distance to the faceless group. As Corrin came smashing into the faceless on the far side of the group, Sinon leaped into the air, firing three arrows into the remaining faceless. They began dissolving before her feet hit the ground.

Standing to full height, Sinon turned to the two women. "Are either of you harmed?"

The village girl shook her head. "No. Thank you for helping us."

Corrin had changed back into his human form. "I'm glad we reached you in time. There were far too many of these monsters surrounding you girls."

The myrmidon crossed her arms. "Look, 'Mr. High and Mighty', I can handle myself in combat."

Sinon twirled an arrow between her fingers. "I'd stow your tongue until we get out of this. Those things aren't completely out for the count."

The village girl nodded. "I'm grateful to you for saving us, but who are you exactly?"

Corrin smiled at her. "My name is Corrin." He gestured to Sinon. "This is my retainer, and the legendary Sharp-Shot, Sinon."

The swordswoman facepalmed. "Why did I have to mouth off at him?"

Sinon took note of this action. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm not quite familiar with social interactions. I'm Yuzu, and I was supposed to come looking for you, Lord Corrin."

Corrin was confused. "Wait, you're looking for me?"

Yuzu nodded. "Yeah, uh, how do you say it? I'm supposed to help you in your cause."

Corrin shrugged. "Always glad to have another ally."

Sinon looked over to the villager. "And what's your name?"

The girl looked up at her. "I'm Mozu. These things took my home from me."

Corrin gestured towards the village. "We're on our way to clear it out. Would you come with us?"

Mozu nodded. "Of course. I'll do what I can to help."

Sinon focused her attention through the trees ahead of them. "Lord Corrin, I see four more faceless entering the forest from the west and a group heading into the village."

Mozu gripped her lance tightly. "Let's go then."

* * *

After the rest of the faceless had been wiped out, Gunter, Felicia, and Jakob headed out to the next village to assist in anyway they could. Mozu, Aiko, and Yuuki were clearing away the burned wood and gathering the deceased villagers to bury their bodies. Azura, Sinon, and Corrin had pulled Yuzu aside for brief questioning. To Azura and Corrin, she seemed trustworthy to a degree, but Sinon felt that Yuzu was hiding something from them.

Corrin began the conversation without any sense of apprehension or concern in his tone. "Thank you for your assistance. You really helped in a way we didn't expect."

Yuzu scratched her head. "Oh, it's nothing really. I'm just glad to lend a hand."

Sinon crossed her arms, adopting a more serious demeanor. "Alright. Yuzu, Was it? You'd better start talking."

Yuzu raised her eyebrow at the sniper. "I don't get what you mean? What is there to tell?"

Sinon didn't buy it. "Who sent you to help us? You mentioned that you were sent to help us in our cause, but you neglected to say who sent you, why you were sent, or even what you'd get out of it." Sinon noticed that Yuzu was starting to fiddle with a watch in her hand. "That, the fact that we're wanted in both Hoshido and Nohr currently, and your nervousness while I'm mentioning all of this makes you slightly suspicious in my eyes."

Yuzu had been holding her breath, but she sighed once she realized Sinon's perspective. "Well, this is going to be a bit harder to explain here."

Sinon frowned. "Unless it involves time-travel, parallel universes, or the outrealm gate, then you can explain it here."

Yuzu let out a sound that told them everything. "Yeah, it contains those very things..."

Sinon closed her eyes. "Can you at least say who you were sent by?"

Yuzu nodded. "I was sent by a pair, actually. Alm and Celica were their names."

Corrin was taken aback by this. "The legendary Alm and Celica of the Valentian Chronicles?"

Yuzu shrugged. "I'm not sure if they're the same, but they took down a Fell God named Duma."

Azura clutched her pendant. "That's impossible."

Sinon smirked at Yuzu. "Apparently, it is the very same pair. So, that explains a lot of it, but not everything. Why did they send you to help us?"

Yuzu held out the watch in her hand. "They wanted me to accompany you and they asked me to pass this to Corrin."

Corrin looked at the watch. It was pure gold, with a polished gold chain attached to it. The faceplate was white with overlapping gears surrounding a solid white clock. It had three knobs, one across from the chain, the other two running perpendicular to them. It looked like each knob had a different use, but Corrin couldn't figure out what they did.

Yuzu placed it in Corrin's hand. "This is called Mila's Turnwheel. You should be able to figure it out after a quick runthrough of its function. It has three main options, but calling allies to your side from across time is the only one available to us now."

Corrin turned the knob on the left side, but nothing happened. "Any reason why the other two options are unavailable?"

Yuzu placed her hand on her chin. "As far as I know, Alm and Celica used a pair of these devices, but at the end of their travels, Alm's was destroyed and Celica's had its battle function damaged."

Sinon was curious about something. "Couldn't they have either device repaired?"

Yuzu shook her head. "For such a legendary treasure that this was, it was a gift from a goddess. There wasn't anyone who knew how it did these things or knew how to repair them."

Sinon frowned. "And you didn't get here by using it?"

Yuzu crossed her arms. "I took the Outrealm Gate to get here, but I managed to get a boost over here once I arrived in this time."

Corrin pocketed the turnwheel. "Well, I suppose that's one more thing to look at later. Regardless, we'll need to be getting back soon."

At that moment, Yuuki, Aiko, and Mozu walked over from finishing their task. "Are you all finished here?" Yuuki inquired. "We're finished laying the villagers to rest."

Corrin nodded in return. "We're done. Let's go find Gunter, Felicia, and Jakob before we head back."

* * *

Later that afternoon, they caught up with Corrin's Nohrian-born retainers in the nearby village. They had been able to reach them in time to not only warn the villagers, but also defend them against a few straggling faceless. In return, the villagers offered to restock some of their provisions, one core thing that Corrin almost forgot to do.

It was during the transporting process that Mozu began to shine. Yuuki started by trying to lift one of the crates, packed to the brim with produce, but couldn't even lift it off of the ground. Setting it down, she tried her best to rest up for another try.

"That's a tad heavier than I expected." She puffed out.

Mozu stepped up next to him. "Let me try."

Before Yuuki could say anything, Mozu placed a crate she was carrying on top of Yuuki's and lifted both with relative ease. Mozu headed off towards the drop off point with both massive crates. Yuuki picked up a smaller box and followed after her.

"Wow!" Yuuki thought aloud. "Mozu's pretty strong."

Yuzu came up right behind her with a crate in arms. "Judging by her lifestyle, she has to be."

Yuuki jumped from the sudden voice. "Oh! I didn't notice you there."

Yuzu shrugged. "Eh, I usually keep quiet while doing less combative actions."

Yuuki brought back her prior thought. "You were saying Mozu had to be strong?"

"Oh, yes," Yuzu confirmed. "Being a villager, there are quite a few tasks that require heavy lifting and higher levels of strength. Mozu may have built up that power from tending to fields or lifting large loads over the course of her entire life."

Yuuki frowned. "I still can't see it."

Yuzu rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of the phrase, 'Don't judge a tome by its binding'?"

Yuuki smiled. "I guess it goes by other words where I'm from. Still, I guess you're right about her being tougher than she looks."

Yuzu nodded. "I have a feeling she'll fit right in."

* * *

With everyone back at Fort Dragonia, Gunter, Felicia, Jakob, and Aiko had started on the evening meal while everyone else was off doing other tasks for either themselves or the rest of the group. Yuuki and Yuzu had begun sparring with wooden training swords off near the archery range. Sinon would've practiced her archery, but decided against this when Yuuki almost took her head off when she slipped her grip. She instead joined Azura and Corrin at the stone plaza at the far back of Fort Dragonia, where the two of them were examining the turnwheel with care.

As Sinon approached, she called out to them. "Any luck figuring out the magic pocket watch?"

Corrin looked over his shoulder at her. "Nothing yet. We've been unable to do anything with it so far."

Sinon took a seat to Corrin's right. "Nothing at all?"

Azura shook her head. "The turnwheel itself may require someone with a connection to whoever holds the other turnwheel, or it may take a certain affinity for it to respond."

Sinon reached out for it. "May I try?"

Azura nodded, reaching out to her with the turnwheel. As Azura handed it off to Sinon, the turnwheel gave a tiny flash of dim, blue light. It faded just as fast as it appeared.

Sinon took a look at it thoroughly. "It's strange, but I feel as though I already know how it works."

Corrin raised his eyebrow. "So you know how to use it?"

Sinon nodded. "I'll try. It may do nothing, but if I try, maybe I can get someone to appear."

Without another word, Sinon took the turnwheel in her right hand and twisted one knob two full rotations clockwise, then two counter-clockwise, then one half turn clockwise. As she finished, six pillars of white light flashed at the entrance to Fort Dragonia, catching their attention immediately. Once the light faded, the three of them could see six figures, though from the distance they were at, no one could tell what they were.

"I know they could be friendly," he said to the two next to him. "But we won't know for sure if we don't greet them."

Azura followed behind Corrin as he briskly walked across the courtyard to greet the six newcomers. Sinon stayed back at the rear plaza, turnwheel still in hand. Her eyes began to examine it thoroughly, inspecting everything she could, whilst reminding herself that she could use it to her advantage.

Once Corrin and Azura reached the newcomers, they managed to get a good look at them. Each wore distinct outfits that set them apart from the others, some of them coming straight from the legends and myths from long ago.

The first newcomer was adorned in blue and golden armor, making him seem more like a king than a simple fighter. He wore a golden tiara in his royal blue hair, which was combed neatly and kept at a considerable length. At his waist, a single sword in a golden sheath hung from his belt. His blue cape flowed behind him, the red underside being only visible from the front. The man himself was around Corrin's height, slightly lean, yet strongly built for a noble figure. This was Marth, Prince of Altea from long ago and the Hero King of old.

The one to Marth's left was another story entirely. This man was built like a tank, with muscles rivaling heavy hitters and his height reaching the towering 6'5" he was known for. He wore leather armor across his chest, a blue pauldron with golden trim protecting his left arm, khaki-colored pants, a red cape adorned with an emblem, and a green headband wrapped around his short, blue hair. His sword was far larger than any Corrin had seen, with a length of five feet and a blade of a golden-tinted metal. He was better known as the Radiant Hero of Legend, but his name was Ike.

The third was dressed in dark robes, midnight purple in their main hue, but etched in with lighter purple markings across the back, sleeves, and down the sides. His hood was pulled back, revealing his silver hair and kind smile. In his hands, he held a tome with a thunderbolt on the front and spine as well as a levin sword. Although Corrin didn't know it at the time, the robed figure was Robin, a tactician well known in the future nation of Ylisse.

The woman next to Robin was dressed similarly to Marth, but with a few differences. Her hair was the same color as Marth's, but it fell down behind her to about the center of her shoulder blades. Her armor was a slightly darker blue, trimmed with a bronze-colored metal. Her cape was similar to Marth's, but instead of the Altean Emblem across the backside, the Brand of the Exalt took its place on her cape. Upon getting a closer look, Azura noticed that the same Brand was on the woman's left eye. This was Lucina, Robin's wife and the next in line for the throne of Ylisse.

A woman in green hair stood behind the pair, keeping her emerald eyes focused on the surroundings nearby. She was dressed in a sky blue, slightly hoshidan-styled swordswoman's garb with gold trim and shorter sleeves. Her hair was pulled back by a small leather band into a single ponytail that extended down her back. Strapped to her leather belt, she carried a single-edged blade with a red hilt and a green handle, sheathed within a white and red adorned scabbard. On her back was a shorter blade with silver adornments on the pommel and crossguard. She was holding her left hand within her right, appearing to adjust how the black, fingerless gloves fit to her hands. This was the plainswalker, Lady Lyndis of Caelin.

The last newcomer was a young man about Corrin's age. He had neon red hair, which was bold enough to convince Corrin that it wasn't entirely natural, which was cut short and adorned with a blue headband similar to Ike's. He was dressed in royal blue armor with gold trimmings and white decorations running down the front, white guards that covered his boots, and silver armguards that covered his forearms where his red, fingerless gloves did not. His cape was violet with a red underside, adorned with the outline of two wings in a fire as the emblem on his back. His golden-hilted sword was sheathed in the golden scabbard clipped behind his back. Roy was his name and his lineage included his father, Eliwood of Pherae.

Corrin was astounded by the gathering of lords before him. These were figures from legendary tales and future times. Sinon had brought them here in physical form! This was miraculous!

While Azura chose to approach the couple, Corrin went towards Roy to greet him. "Welcome," he greeted the young legend.

"Good afternoon," the red-headed royal spoke up. "I'm Roy, son of Eliwood. I come from the land of Pherae." Roy took a look around at Fort Dragonia. "Are you the Lord of this Castle?"

Corrin nodded. "Indeed I am, though I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm a lord."

Roy frowned at him. "But you're the leader of these residents, right? That makes you a lord in my book." Roy held his left wrist in his right hand. "You don't need to hold that sword so tightly. I'm just here to talk."

Corrin planted the Yato in the ground next to him. "You look like you've been fighting for a long time. When did you first begin fighting?"

Roy crossed his arms. "I started learning how to fight at a very young age, but I was called to defend my nation when I was only fifteen. My father had gotten ill with age and couldn't protect his nation from the invading forces of the time."

Corrin sighed. "It sounds like you adored your father."

Roy smiled at him. "What son doesn't? Your father doesn't define who you are, but their care helps you to become the man you need to be." Roy's smiled faltered slightly when he noticed Corrin's expression. "Did I say something wrong?"

Corrin shook his head. "My apologies, but no, you said nothing wrong. It's just, well, recently I've gone through some family-related issues."

Roy nodded. "I understand. Regardless, you seem to treat others with care and respect. I'm sure we'll meet again, but I'd like some time to learn about this world."

As Roy said his goodbye, Corrin waved in reply. "Take care, Roy."

Corrin made his way over to the lone planeswalker. "Are you alright? You look rather spaced out?"

She shook her head. "Oh, I'm fine. It was just kind of sudden how I arrived here. One moment, I'm traveling with my friends, then I found myself here."

Corrin smiled. "Sorry. It's kind of our fault for that."

She shook her head. "No need to apologize. I trust they'll be able to get along without me while they're together." She held out her right hand. "I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Lyndis, but you can call me Lyn."

Corrin shook her outstretched hand. "I'm Corrin."

Lyn smiled at him. "Corrin? What a nice name."

Corrin returned the cheerful expression. "Thanks. Are you by any chance from Hoshido?"

Lyn shook her head. "Sorry to tell you, but I've never heard of Hoshido. I come from the Sacean Plains, living there almost my whole life."

Corrin breathed a slight sigh of relief. "I was curious. You're robes seem to be based on Hoshidan attire."

Lyn frowned at him. "I may have to see what you mean later, but I'd hate to overstay my welcome." Lyn crossed her arms. "I can't leave without offering you something in return for playing host, so allow me to give you this."

Lyn held out a small, necklace-bound charm. It was made from a durable, yet polished metal with a sapphire embedded in its core. It gave off a faint glint of blue light as she handed it to Corrin.

"A friend of mine managed to get their hands on that charm for me, but I feel it should aid you more than me." Lyn smiled as Corrin put it on, tucking the small charm underneath his armor. "Take care of it until I get back, will you?"

Corrin nodded. "I will. Thank you for coming, Lyn. You're always welcome here."

Lyn waved her goodbye as Corrin made his way to greet the others present.

* * *

That night, Sinon couldn't manage to get any sleep. She found herself out on the archery range, loosing arrows into targets to relieve some tension. The feeling of releasing the arrows into the wind was soothing for her and the gentle sound of the arrows piercing the targets was akin to a singing voice. Sinon lined up her next shot, let it fly, and then watched it as it split her prior arrow right down the middle.

"Trouble sleeping?" She heard from behind her.

Sinon lowered her bow as she turned to face Azura. "I suppose we all do from time to time."

Azura nodded. "Perhaps. I guess this is how you clear your mind?"

"Not exactly," Sinon replied, reaching for another arrow. "Archery just reminds me of the old times."

"The times before you met your friends?"

Sinon turned towards the targets. "A time when I feared the very weapons I wielded."

Azura was confused by that. "How so?"

Sinon sighed. "I suppose it is a bit tough to explain, but I had a traumatic experience with crossbows."

 _Okay,_ Sinon thought. _That's only half-true, but she won't know what guns are._

Azura sat down on one of the nearby stools Sinon had set up. "Then, why did you become an archer?"

Sinon set Galesbane down on the weapons rack. "When I was younger, around eight years old, I was living with my mother. We had a happy life for the most part, but there came a day when our...local market was attacked by a crossbow-wielding madman." Sinon's expression fell, not wanting to explain the truth about unfamiliar concepts, but not wanting to lie at the same time. "He became panicked, angry, and even threatened an expecting mother. In an act of selflessness, I bit his hand, he dropped his weapon, and I wound up...killing him with it."

Sinon gripped her arm, the painful memories returning, yet only making her saddened by it. "When all was said and done, it was an act of self-defense, so I went unpunished by it. It tore me up how he glared at me in his final moments, how much power the weapon unleashed on him, and how gruesome the scene was. Anytime I held a crossbow, I went into panic attacks, fits of hallucinations, and even had an upset stomach from it."

Azura had no idea how painful it was for her, but she felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry for bringing about those memories. I had no idea."

Sinon wiped away a tear, a smile adorning her face. "Don't be. I overcame that fear long ago. I managed to use archery, marksmanship, and some exercises to relieve the fear, but a friend of mine showed me what my actions did for those present." Sinon wiped away another tear. "He brought me to meet the mother I saved that day, along with the child she was carrying. They let me know that through my act of selflessness, I saved their lives. I was able to see the amount of good that I could do with a bow. It was this that lead me to overcome my fear of the weapons themselves."

Sinon sighed. "Sorry, I'm usually not this emotional, but those memories are really what made me who I am today. If I can help those around me and save those in need, then my actions, no matter what they are, can be justified by the people I'm protecting."

Azura smiled at her. "You seem to have a firm resolve to your duty, Sinon."

Sinon shook her head. "If anything, I'm just glad to have someone to follow who has such a resolve. Corrin is dead-set on uniting both families to defeat a mutual enemy, all because he's dedicated to the families he's a part of."

Azura's gaze wandered off. "I guess, when you put it that way, it sounds like he's one of a kind."

* * *

 **Sinon: I get the feeling she's beginning to fall in love with him.**

 **N-Sight: How can you tell?**

 **Sinon: Isn't that kind of out of nowhere?**

 **N-Sight: Not really. She's just noticing those enticing qualities of his.**

 **Sinon: Why do I get the feeling that you're talking about something dirty?**

 **N-Sight: You've been hanging around Laslow too much. Besides, she'll be fighting alongside him more frequently in the future.**

 **Sinon: Seems fair to me. Hey, would you help me with this turnwheel?**

 **N-Sight: Girl, I live as the author and I bring you guys into this endslate to keep from getting bored to death. I can't help you.**

 **Sinon: And neither can you keep from shattering the fourth wa-**

 **N-Sight: SHH! As long as you never say those two words together, we can get away with it down here.**

 **Sinon: Ugh. Nevermind.**


	11. Brand of a Traitor

**After god knows how long, CHAPTER 11 IS FINISHED!**

 **The reason I'm late: Life happened. I went hunting(job hunting) and hadn't come back from it until now.**

 **That being said, I barely had enough free time to finish up this chapter and write out a little more on other stories. They won't be rolling out for a little while longer, but rest assured, I do have life sorted out and taken care of.**

 **As for this chapter, I'll let the text tell the tale.**

* * *

After the encounter at Mozu's village, Corrin decided that they'd taken too long to reach Fort Jinya. It wasn't too far from the Bottomless Canyon, so they managed to close the remaining distance the following afternoon. Corrin contemplated over again mentally about how it would turn out. He didn't want to fight unless it came to that, but he wasn't entirely certain they'd listen to him, much less believe him. Still, the thought of not being able to reach out to the hoshidans weighed heavily on his heart.

As Fort Jinya came into view, Gunter held up an arm to caution those behind him. "Listen carefully, everyone. Fort Jinya is just ahead. It should be well defended by Hoshidan soldiers at this point."

Corrin nodded. "Let's try to reach out to them as peaceful as possible."

Gunter held him back. "Milord, didn't you say that you'd been branded as a traitor? Any armed men within may have the order to attack you on sight."

Azura placed her hand on Corrin's shoulder. "Also, you must not forget about the curse. You can't tell anyone what we've learned."

Corrin smiled back at her. "I know. Just the same, I have to try and talk to them. If they truly want the war to end swiftly, some of them may be willing to hear us out." Corrin took a deep breath. "I just hope there won't be any hostility towards us."

Sinon stepped forward. "We're with you every step of the way, Corrin, no matter what happens."

"Thanks, Sinon." Corrin mentally readied himself for rejection. "All right, here goes nothing. If I speak from within, I'm certain that someone here will understand."

Corrin looked around at the entrance to the white walled citadel, said structure now only a few yards away. "So this is Fort Jinya… Have the Hoshidan forces abandoned it? It's so quiet here…"

As he said this, Yukimura stepped out from around the corner.

Corrin donned a smile on his face. "Ah! Yukimura…"

Yukimura's stern expression didn't change. "You have some nerve showing your face around here, Lord Traitor."

Sinon closed her eyes. "I figured there would be trouble."

Yukimura fixed his glare on Azura. "And the same goes for you, Lady Azura. You were raised alongside the other royal heirs of Hoshido and yet… You seem to have had no trouble taking your own side when it benefitted you." He closed his eyes and paused momentarily. "I wonder if you ever truly believed this land was your home…"

Azura said nothing in reply, but Sinon stepped forward. "You don't understand, Yukimura! We haven't betrayed either side in this war. Do you realize how hard it was for Lord Corrin to choose between the family he knew and the one he was reunited with?"

Yukimura's eyes snapped open as he faced the legendary archer. "Silence! I won't let you try and justify your cause or your actions! The same goes for the three of you as well!"

Corrin tried reaching out again. "Please, Yukimura…"

Gunter looked towards Mozu with a concerned look. "We did not expect this to be too easy. It's unfortunate, but we should be ready for a battle."

Aiko stepped up from behind the group. "Yukimura, please. Just hear us out!"

Yukimura cut her off. "I can not afford the luxury to listen to your venomous diction." His deadly glare was now refocused on Corrin. "You abandoned your family in our most desperate hour. I wouldn't be surprised if you'd helped those black-hearted Nohrians capture Lord Takumi!" His expression fell slightly. "And on top of everything else, Lord Ryoma has gone missing…"

Corrin looked down solemnly. "It can't be… My brothers are-"

Yukimura snapped back immediately. "Your brothers?! You dare think of yourself as a member of the royal family? Thanks to you, ill has befallen Hoshido's best and bravest."

Corrin returned his saddened look to Yukimura. "I… I'm sorry. I never meant for-"

Yukimura turned away from Corrin, stepping away from the group. "I don't want your apologies. I want you to atone for your crimes. Guards! Capture the traitors!"

Sinon stepped up, placing a hand on Corrin's shoulder. "It's no use, Lord Corrin. They won't listen to us."

Azura looked over towards him. "What should we do Corrin?"

Corrin sighed. "Everyone, we need to fight back. Disarm our opponents, leave them alive and without injuries if you can."

Gunter frowned. "Is that your wish, milord? Would that solve anything?"

Corrin nodded. "If we can show that we truly don't aim to kill anyone, we can prove how we're not out to destroy Hoshido."

Jakob bowed. "As you command, milord."

Sinon looked towards the fort. "What about the elevated ninja?"

Corrin found what she was referring to. Along different walls in the fort, several ninja had taken position with shurikens raised, set on taking out targets from a range. Corrin was surprised by such tactics, but he didn't let that sight scare him.

"Try to defend against them or use your magic arrows," Corrin replied. "That'll help you start, but if you need another strategy, let me know and we'll work something out."

Yuuki stepped up, holding her swords at the ready. "Any formations you want us to stick with?"

Corrin nodded. "Yuuki and Aiko, cover me as I lead the way, but stay slightly more defensive in your approach than you did last time. Gunter, Jakob, and Felicia, cover the rear so that no one tries to flank us. Yuzu and Mozu, stay close to Sinon in case she needs defense for close-ranges. Azura, you're with me at the front."

With that, Corrin and Azura rushed forward, their weapons at the ready for when foes would approach them.

It hadn't taken them long to reach the halfway point in the fort, but their progress was impeded slightly by a set of archers. The yumi-wielding pair had an adequate amount of space between them and Corrin's group, with a single wall as the only cover for Corrin and his allies. If they tried moving around the wall, the archers opened fire with a volley of arrows. Corrin tried a lot of ideas, but in the process of testing them, he almost took an arrow to his shoulder.

Corrin tried to catch his breath, leaning against the wall for some support. "I don't know how to get by them without causing harm to them. They just won't let up."

Sinon peeked her eye around the corner before drawing her bow. "I've got an idea, but you have to trust me."

Azura looked over at her. "Any reason why you won't just tell us?"

Sinon shook her head. "Because if I did, you and Corrin wouldn't like it."

Corrin took in a deep breath. "Do what you have to, but stay safe."

Sinon smirked at him, drawing a fire arrow to the string. "We've done this before."

Corrin frowned. "Wait, 'we'?"

Sinon looked over at Yuuki and Aiko. "Yuuki, Aiko. We're up!"

The twins nodded, bolting from their positions into the path of the archers. Sinon stepped out from behind cover, sending the fire arrow passing between the twins and soaring towards the archers. The arrow hit the wall behind them, setting the crate behind them ablaze in the process. While one of them immediately noticed the burning crate, the other paid no mind to it, letting an arrow fly towards Yuuki. Yuuki twisted her body to slide under the arrow, slashing it aside with her steel sword, before rolling to regain her momentum.

The archer send three more arrows at her, not noticing his companion trying to put out the fire with a nearby tarp. Aiko slashed one arrow aside as she stepped out of the path of the other two. This gave Yuuki enough time to bring her Levin Sword into position for a spinning slash. In one motion, Yuuki twisted herself entirely around in a spiral, slashing through the second arrow's shaft, splicing the third one down the center with her Levin Sword, and sending an electric bolt flying towards the archer. The archer ducked under the bolt, just in time for Aiko to reach his position and slash the tip of his bow, right beneath where the string was wound. The yumi snapped, smacking the archer's hand with the string. The archer yelped in pain as the bowstring hit, but didn't have time to retaliate as his friend tackled him out of the way as the fire was about to reach him.

Aiko and Yuuki rounded the corner as Sinon signaled for the others to advance. As Aiko stepped out, she was struck in the shoulder by a shuriken, sending her Levin Sword falling from her right hand. As she brought her left arm up to hold her steel sword defensively, she got a good look at a red-clad ninja, Saizo, as he readied another shuriken.

The ninja spoke to her, preparing her for the inevitable fight at hand. "I am Saizo, retainer to Lord Ryoma. I am certain that you are to blame for my lord's disappearance."

Aiko nodded. "I am Aiko, retainer to Lord Corrin. We only seek an audience to explain ourselves, not a fight to end you all."

Saizo paused, his eyes taking in her determination and resolve. "Well then," he said, brandishing the shuriken. "Prepare to fight for your lord. I'd gladly die for my cause. Can you say the same?"

Aiko nodded. "I can, but I don't have to die for victory."

Saizo said nothing, only returning the same determined glare at his opponent. The staredown between them lasted only a few seconds, but it felt like an hour-long, heated debate between the two. Aiko's unchanged glare was one of purpose, rather than one of threat. Saizo's, on the other hand, was both trying to intimidate, but also analytical, trying to get a read on how Aiko would respond both in combat and in the staredown.

Finally, they simultaneously lunged forward, bringing blades clashing against each other instantly. Aiko managed to slide her blade back into a defensive stance as Saizo went in for another shoulder strike. The shuriken flew from his fingers and bounced off of her blade, spinning off towards the wall behind Saizo. Having no proper weapon to fight with, Saizo moved his gauntlets up to catch her slash. With one quick twist, Saizo had effectively disarmed Aiko, throwing the sword from her hands and sending it clattering to the ground.

Aiko wasn't going to let the fight end this easily. She managed to get a bit of distance between herself and her opponent, choosing to use a discarded shuriken as a defense mechanism. Saizo chuckled as he rushed forward, leaping into the air for a spin kick aimed directly at Aiko's chest. Aiko ducked under the kick, using the shuriken like a knife to cut away his shin guards. The armor fell away from his legs as Aiko pulled him into a clumsy chokehold. Saizo knew she hadn't done one of these before, so he pulled downward, knocking Aiko's legs out from under her and sending her toppling to the ground.

Aiko hit the stone hard, knocking the wind from her lungs, keeping her effectively out for the count. Luckily for her, Sinon had come to her rescue, pinning Saizo to the opposite wall with a well-placed arrow. Sinon picked up Aiko with one arm, grabbing a knife on her belt with her free hand.

"Stay where you are, Saizo." Sinon warned the red-clad ninja. "I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to."

Saizo grunted. "You have every reason to kill me, traitor!"

Sinon shook her head. "No, you have every reason to kill me, but I have none to harm you."

Saizo sighed in frustration. If protecting his allies was his highest priority, he did a lousy job of it. Still, if they truly meant to defend and disarm, rather than conquer the fort, Saizo would at least let them prove their intentions. Fortunately for him, he was able to remove himself from the wall just as the fighting ended. He wasn't too far from Yukimura and Orochi, who were at the mercy of Corrin's party, but due to his shuriken being out of his sight, he opted to approach carefully and stay out of sight, rather than approach with an offensive weapon.

Yukimura propped himself up on his broken steed. "I don't understand… We're defeated… Why don't you kill us?"

Corrin shook his head. "Because we don't have to continue with this senseless violence. I know how to end it! However, I need your help in order to do it."

Yukimura furrowed his brow. "Ugh… Helping you means turning against Hoshido. And you say I must do this to help Hoshido? I don't believe you. How can I trust someone who has turned against everything I love?"

Orochi shouted her opinion. "Y-yeah! We'll only trust you if you can bring back all the lives you've taken! Return Lady Mikoto, and maybe we'll listen!"

Sinon looked at her with a solemn expression. "If only we could, then there would be no need for this war. What you ask for is impossible!"

Saizo stepped into view. "What you ask for, as well as what Orochi demands, are both ludicrous gestures."

Sinon turned to him. "Saizo, don't you-"

Saizo closed his eyes. "There is no other way… I must sacrifice my life to rid our land of these Nohrian fiends…"

As he said this, Saizo's shoulders began to emit a slight fog. The mist began to slowly spread across his arms, down his back, and farther down along his body. It was a suicidal technique, where the user explodes himself from within and takes out any opponents within the direct vicinity.

"I'll show you what true dedication and loyalty mean!" Saizo roared in pain as his body began building a tremendous amount of energy.

Sinon gestured for the others to step away. "Get back! He's preparing to destroy himself to take us out!"

Corrin held out his hand in a halting gesture. "Saizo, stop!"

Saizo's unscarred eye began to steam. "I believe only in the future of Hoshido… Even if I must sacrifice myself, I will be the end of you!"

"No, Brother!" A voice called from behind Corrin. "You're wrong!"

From over the wall behind Corrin, Kaze leaped out in one fluid motion, landing in front of Saizo. The scarlet-robed ninja had barely enough time to bring his arm guard up to block as his brother locked his shuriken with Saizo's armguard. Out from behind Corrin, Sakura rushed forward, holding a support staff in her hands.

Sakura held out her arms in defense of Corrin. "Stop, please! Saizo, d-don't hurt my brother!"

Corrin looked to each of them in surprise. "Kaze! Sakura!"

Saizo glared down his brother. "Why are you interfering? These people deserve their fate. They've turned against Hoshido!"

Kaze addressed his brother with passion in his eyes. "Brother, you mustn't be so rash! Lord Corrin is honest and kind hearted! When I was captured in Nohr, it was Corrin who allowed me to escape! He saved me, an imprisoned enemy, without worrying about what his consequences could entail for doing so."

Sakura clenched her rod in her hands. "Corrin is…a kind and honorable person. Look!" As she gestured to the men that Corrin's group had fought, Saizo took a good look at the death toll. What surprised him was that no one had fallen in battle, only disarmed. "Even d-during this fight, they didn't kill a single defender! Why would he do that if he had truly betrayed Hoshido?! There must be a reason!" Saizo turned his attention to the princess, in time to notice tears welling up within her eyes. "Please, just hear him out!"

Saizo growled in disgust, but her words rang true. If Corrin had betrayed Hoshido, like Saizo had accused him of doing, he wouldn't have paid any mind to the lives he took. On top of that, Yukimura began the fight out of self-defense, while Corrin sought only to talk. Why would he do this when Fort Jinya was clearly a heavily fortified outpost? Why not try to take their lives after the battle ended or attempt to take the survivors hostage? Why did Saizo feel that Kaze was in the right about Corrin?

It was these convictions that lead Saizo to disperse the smoke floating around him. "Very well."

Kaze sighed in relief as he stepped back. "Thank you, Brother…"

Saizo shot him a look as he crossed his arms. "This doesn't mean I trust him, but I will listen to what he has to say."

Sinon nodded. "Our real enemy is not in Nohr or hidden in Hoshido. It lies somewhere else."

Corrin followed up with his evaluation. "The explosion in Hoshido, the death of my mother... These events weren't set in motion by King Garon. Somewhere else, a powerful and ambitious force is manipulating us all."

Saizo closed his eyes in disbelief. "So that's it? An enemy we haven't heard of is the reason for this conflict? Sounds like the work of an active imagination. Nothing more." Saizo opened his white eye at Corrin. "Educate us then. Who is this mystery enemy?"

Corrin turned to face the ninja. "I'm sorry... I'm afraid I can't elaborate. Only that... A day will come when the skies above Nohr and Hoshido switch colors." Corrin looked to Yukimura. "If you need proof that what I say is true, meet me at Bottomless Canyon.

Orochi glared at him. "Do you think of us as fools?"

Corrin shook his head. "Absolutely not. I don't think that at all. I just… I'm sorry, but I can't say more."

Yukimura adjusted his glasses. "Well then… It seems this was a waste of our time. I've heard enough." He turned away from Corrin, facing an outlet from the courtyard into the fort itself. "Away with you."

Corrin nodded. "I understand your skepticism. Really, I do." He turned to his party members. "Let's go. We've told them what we wanted to say, but it's up to them to choose whether to believe us or not."

As Corrin stepped away from the Hoshidan forces, Sakura called out to him. "Wait, Brother! Please!"

Corrin turned back to look at him. "Sakura?"

Sakura clasped her rod in her hands. "Um… Please…t-take me with you! I'm not very good at fighting, but I'm sure I can find a way to help!"

Yukimura was stunned by this. "Lady Sakura, why are you-?!"

Sakura looked to him with a nervous look. "I'm sorry, Yukimura, but I believe that Corrin is telling the truth. We haven't spent much time together, but I can tell… I can tell by the look in his eyes… He isn't trying to trick us."

Yukimura sighed. "Lady Sakura… I didn't expect this. I don't know what to say right now…" Yukimura turned his saddened look into a smile. "I've been by your side since you were born. I can tell that your mind is made up. I won't try to stop you. Just…promise me that you'll be careful."

Sakura nodded in reply. "Th-thank you, Yukimura."

Kaze looked towards Saizo. "Brother, I would ask for your understanding. I would like to follow Lord Corrin on his mission."

Saizo frowned. "If you are certain, I won't stop you."

Kaze nodded, turning away from Saizo. "I am."

Corrin donned a smile as Kaze stepped towards him. "Thank you, Sakura, Kaze. Thank you for believing in me." Corrin then turned his attention to his party. "Let's head to our next destination…"

As Corrin's group left Fort Jinya, Kagero's words from the battle a few days ago returned to Saizo. _"To protect him entirely, this battle needs to end before many casualties happen."_ On top of this, Sinon's words echoed immediately afterward. _"You have every reason to kill me, but I have none to harm you."_ Saizo wondered why Sinon would have no reason to harm anyone, even to protect her master. He sighed, catching Orochi's attention.

"Something bothering you, Saizo?" the diviner inquired.

Saizo closed his eyes. "Just trying to wrap my head around something."

Orochi crossed her arms. "What brought this about?"

Saizo looked over at her. "A few days ago, Kagero said that the only way to protect Ryoma is to end the battle before too many lives are taken. Sinon told me that she had no reason to harm us. If what Sinon said is true, then we really are working for the same goal, but those in Hoshido may not be doing this the right way." He placed his fingers to his forehead. "I can't help but think that Kagero's words apply to all parties involved."

Orochi opened one of her fans. "For the prior battle?"

Saizo shook his head. "For the whole war."

* * *

Corrin's party kept up a good pace, making quite a bit of progress in the hour after leaving Fort Jinya. About thirty-minutes in, Corrin made sure that his allies understood they were only trying to put some distance between the citadel before returning to Fort Dragonia. Right at the hour mark, Corrin spied a nearby lake they were passing. The water caught his eye, splashing calmly against the sandy shore. The beautiful sight reminded him about meeting Azura for the first time. The memory caused him to stop walking entirely as he thought back fondly of the meeting. Deep down, her beauty had stunned him and her song captivated him back then.

Corrin sighed in reminiscence. "This lake…"

Sakura stepped up next to him. "Does it mean something to you, Corrin?"

Corrin nodded his head in reply. "This lake reminds me of where Aiko and I first met Azura." He closed his eyes with a smile spreading across his face. "So much happened in the short time since then…"

Sakura smiled. "Corrin…"

Corrin turned to his younger sister. "I'm sorry, Sakura. There's so much I want to tell you, but I can't. Not here…"

Sakura shook her head "It's all right, Corrin. I b-believe in you. I can tell that you're carrying a very heavy burden. If I can even do the smallest things to h-help you, then I…" Sakura bowed low towards Corrin. "I'll do whatever you need."

Corrin extended his hand. "No need to bow, Sakura. I'm just glad you believe in me."

Sakura blushed, leaping up and hugging Corrin. "I, uh, missed you."

Corrin was surprised at first, but he returned the hug. "I missed you too, Sakura."

The two embraced for a moment, before Sakura broke away, wiping away some tears from her eyes. "I'm s-sorry," she choked out. "I… I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine, I get it." Corrin noticed an unusual sound. "…Do you hear something? Is something coming this way?" Corrin looked upward, spotting a pegasus flying in with two passengers. "Wait, what the... Is that a pegasus? It's heading s-straight at us!"

Sakura followed his gaze upward. "What?!" She shrieked in surprise. "Ahhh!"

The pegasus pulled to a stop, flapping its wings gracefully as its red-haired rider called out. "Whew... We finally caught up with you, milady!"

Sakura was shocked by the voice. "Waaah! S-Subaki?"

As Subaki, the red-haired rider, directed his pegasus to land, a pink-clad samurai hopped off next to him. "Oh, Lady Sakura... Did you even realize that you'd left us behind? How could you!"

Sakura stepped back a bit. "Hana! Why are the two of you-?"

Hana crossed her arms, flashing a smile. "We received word from Yukimura. He told us that you left with Lord Corrin."

Sakura calmed down a bit. "Ahhh. Yukimura knew that I would need you two…"

Hana winked at her. "Heehee... Even if Yukimura hadn't told us...we would have searched day and night to figure out where you were and caught up!"

Subaki nodded. "Indeed, Lady Sakura. It is our duty, as retainers, to protect you and nothing will stop us. If you have somewhere to go, then it's only natural for us to accompany you. We will always support you."

Sakura bowed at them. "Thank you very much!"

Corrin scratched his head. "Um… Sakura, who are these two?"

Sakura turned around. "Oh! I'm sorry, Corrin. These are my retainers, Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong, kind, and they've p-protected me for years. They'll fight on our side. It'll be helpful to have such reliable friends."

Corrin returned their smiles with one of his own. "We need all the help we can get. Thank you, both of you."

Subaki nodded. "Of course. We'll carry out any mission flawlessly."

Hana took a quick bow. "To be honest, Lady Sakura will be my top priority, but I'll do my best to help!"

* * *

 **Saizo: You're late.**

 **N-Sight: Sorry. It won't happen again.**

 **Saizo: You said you'd finish this a while ago.**

 **N-Sight: Indeed I did.**

 **Saizo: So, how much have you written at this point?**

 **N-Sight: I'm running another chapter by my editor. She'll have it back to me shortly.**

 **Saizo: I hope you understand what you're doing.**

 **N-Sight: Running a part-time YouTube channel, a Fanfiction page, working a part-time job, and going through intense training? Sometimes I have to bench some of these projects to keep the others on track.**

 **Saizo: I should end you for your inability to manage your time sufficiently.**

 **N-Sight: You're inside a work of writing, I'm the creator of said work. It won't work, buddy.**

 **Saizo: You've got me there, but what about the attack on Mataras via Cordelia? Or your desperate attempt to run from "Sharp-Shot Sinon"?**

 **N-Sight: Uh oh...**

 **Sinon: YOU BACK-STABBING, MOTHER-GRABBING TRAITOR!**

 **N-Sight: I'm outta here!**

 **Sinon: NOT THIS TIME! GET BACK HERE!**


	12. Invasion and Chrom

**Not too long since last time, right?**

 **Actually, I've had a ton of free time these past two weeks. By taking a few hours each day, I managed to finish up this chapter and one for another story that came out last week. If you're following DOOM:GTOV, you just got the prior update at that time.**

 **As for the stories I've put together, I've got a few additional updates I'm working on, but they'll be on a story-by-story basis. Overall, the three main stories will be getting a few updates here and there. Keep an eye out for them if you're still reading along.**

 **Oh, yeah, as for the last chapter, there was one review in particular I noticed: Cy Man had a few concerns. I took his criticism into consideration, but I won't be doing an entire overhaul of that last chapter. In terms of this one, there won't be much of the SAO girls, but the chapter won't be the mission point for point, due to a few tweaks, dialogue changes, character substitutions, etc. Hope this works this time, Cy Man.**

 **For now, just enjoy the show!**

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, the day after Corrin had left Fort Jinya. The atmosphere within Fort Dragonia's Astral Plane was rather peaceful. Corrin was talking with Azura in his quarters, Jakob and Felicia were preparing the evening meal, Mozu was learning how to wield her lance more effectively with Gunter and Subaki, Hana and Yuzu were caring for the armory, and Kaze was sparring with Aiko and Yuuki, testing his ability to handle multiple opponents at once. Sinon had taken the time to teach Sakura the basics of archery to help expand her options should combat break out sooner rather than later.

As luck would have it, Sakura wasn't doing extremely well with her stance and she was barely able to hit the target. "This is harder than it looks," she said, lowering her bow after taking another shot.

Sinon smirked at her. "Yeah, it takes a lot of practice to tighten your accuracy. It's even harder in the middle of a fight."

Sakura sighed. "I don't understand how Takumi does it…"

Sinon reached for a nearby arrow. "Tightening his focus?"

Sakura nodded in reply. "Something like that…"

Sinon sighed. "You know, I still remember when I couldn't hit my targets. Turns out staying calm helps a lot more than you think."

Sakura looked at her shyly. "Really?"

Sinon nodded. "Watch closely."

Sinon furrowed her brow, drumming up angry thoughts and clouding her mind as much as possible. In her brief rage, she drew an arrow hastily, her hands shaking with her wrathful thoughts. She released her arrow, sending it flying into the target, just on the outer ring.

Sakura was shocked. "D-Did you mean to send it into the outer ring?"

Sinon let out a deep breath, releasing her pseudo-wrathful state. "No, I was aiming to score a bullseye, but my lack of concentration and wild emotions lead to a hastily made shot."

Sinon drew another arrow. "If you calm yourself," She let out a deep breath. "And you don't focus on your emotions," Sinon closed her eyes. "Your focus can tighten easier than you think."

Without opening her eyes, Sinon released the arrow, sending it flying into the target, piercing the exact center of the bullseye marker. Sakura was amazed by the improved accuracy and tightened focus just from staying calm. The hoshidan princess smiled at what she saw, but she was slightly concerned at her own ability to match up.

Sakura held her bow tightly. "So, just by calming down, you were able to hit the target without looking?"

Sinon turned to the youthful princess with a small smile. "Well, the blinded shot was a bit of a trick I had to take time mastering, but the point I was trying to make was about freeing your emotional shackles."

Sakura frowned slightly. "It makes sense, but how c-can I try it?"

Sinon closed her eyes. "I think that what makes you tense up is your nervousness. Tell me, what do you think is your fear of others?"

Sakura looked down. "I'm not s-sure, but I don't know what to s-say."

Sinon snapped her eyes open as a solution clicked. "So that's what it is. While I can't exactly help you overcome this, I can guide you to helping you to forget about it, albeit momentarily."

Sinon handed Sakura an arrow. "Go ahead and take aim, but this time, try to clear your mind. Don't think about anything else, except for the target."

Sakura drew back her yumi. She closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath. She opened her eyes, aiming down the arrow's shaft towards the target. Her breath became steadier than before, allowing her focus to become much more concentrated. Her eyes glistened with determination, locked directly onto the target's bullseye. All the while, her senses let her know about the wind's slow movement, slight motions of Sinon's cape, and even the slight rustling of the water in the canals nearby. Sakura almost lost her focus when she realized the power behind it, but she noticed it slipping, so she closed her eyes again to calm down. Opening her eyes once more, she corrected her aim, let out a deep breath, and released the string on the yumi.

Sakura's arrows flew down the archery range, landing directly in the ring just outside the bullseye, making its mark just next to Sinon's arrow. Sakura was astounded by her own accuracy, her mouth hanging open in awe and amazement. Enthusiastic claps were the reply she got from Sinon.

"Bravo," she applauded. "Your accuracy improved tenfold."

Sakura turned to face Sinon. "Th-Thank you. It was hard at first, but your advice helped me."

Sinon nodded. "Well, it may have helped for a beginner's lesson, but you'll need some practice to learn how to maintain that focused state." Sinon placed her hand on the princess's shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much, Sakura. I was the exact same way starting out."

Sakura smiled back at her. "Then I'll keep doing what I can to get stronger."

At that moment, something whistled through the air as it rushed towards them. Sinon spotted it closing in and moved in to grab it from the air. It was a common arrow, but it was from far away, nonetheless. Sinon twirled the arrow in her fingertips, setting it to the bowstring, drawing back, then letting it fly back the way it came. The arrow sunk into something, and said figure fell forward, coming into view. It was a violet-clad ninja, not of the same Hoshidan style that Kaze and Saizo were a part of.

Sinon grimaced. "Invaders."

* * *

It didn't take long for Corrin to assemble everyone together. In all honesty, they kind of just assembled due to the invasion on its own. Corrin had simple orders prepared:

"Everyone partner up and stay defensive. Don't go out on your own."

As soon as he said this, a mysterious portal opened up in the center of the courtyard, catching everyone's eyes. A few of their mysterious opponents rushed towards it and jumped into it, weapons drawn and everything.

Corrin frowned at that movement. "Nevermind, new orders! Azura, Hana, Subaki, Sakura, follow me into the portal. Everyone else, do what you can to protect the grounds here."

Aiko held up her hand. "Not that I doubt your words, but is this wise, Lord Corrin?"

Corrin nodded. "I'll only be taking a few of us into the portal, while the rest of you will be here. We don't know what's beyond that portal, but it may in fact be another world that needs our help."

Aiko nodded in reply. "Then you can count on us to hold the fort!"

Corrin nodded over to Sinon. "I'm leaving Sinon in charge until I get back."

Immediately, Corrin, Subaki, Hana, Azura, and Sakura rushed forward towards the portal. As they did so, Sinon readied a fiery arrow, aiming it across the courtyard. Ahead of them were a force of enemies numbering at just under fifty. In terms of offense, Sinon was able to clear out as many as she could without consequence, but she'd need to be careful about the structures of Fort Dragonia suffering damage.

"Aiko, Yuuki, hold the east." Sinon ordered. "Felicia, Jakob, take the south. Kaze, Yuzu, can I trust you two with the west?"

Kaze nodded. "Absolutely."

Sinon nodded. "Then Mozu and I will hold the space between the portal and the throne. If any get past you, alert us and we'll take them out."

The reply was a chorus of combatants chiming in. "RIGHT!"

* * *

Corrin and his party exited the portal, taking in their newfound surroundings with caution. Nothing was familiar to them, with shrubbery not being native to either Hoshido or Nohr, roadways being less familiar, and even the grass being a slightly different shade of green. Corrin held the Yato carefully, but his eyes scanned the area around him. Finally, he noticed a signpost.

Azura stepped closer and read it aloud. "To Southtown and Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse?"

"Hey," a voice responded from Azura's side. "Do you need any help?"

Azura jolted in shock. "Ah!"

Corrin placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Azura."

The voice's source, a blue-haired man dressed in blue and silver armor, chuckled a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You seemed like you were lost."

A light-blue armored knight with brown hair stepped forward. "Milord, I don't believe I've seen their attire before. It looks almost entirely foreign."

A blonde-haired cleric betwixt them snapped her fingers. "Oh! You're travelers, aren't you? That would make a lot of sense."

Corrin frowned. "Forgive me, but who are you all?"

The blue-haired man nodded. "Right, I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is Chrom and I'm the Captain of the Shepherds." He gestured to the cleric. "The delicate one is my younger sister, Lissa."

Lissa seemed angered by this. "Who are you calling 'Delicate'?" She smiled as she turned towards Azura. "Pay my brother no mind. He can be thick at times."

Azura returned the smile. "He's just being modest."

Chrom gestured to the stoic knight astride them. "And this here is Frederick, my faithful knight."

Frederick placed his fist to his chestplate. "I serve at his side and am his second in command. The pleasure is mine."

Corrin nodded. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Corrin. This here is Azura, as well as my sister Sakura and her two retainers, Hana and Subaki."

Sakura stepped forward. "I-It's nice to m-meet you."

Chrom smiled at them. "Well it's certainly nice to meet you all as well." He focused on Corrin specifically. "Now, what brings you all through this area today?"

Corrin remembered the shadowy figures. "We're here looking for something… unusual, to say the least. Have you noticed anything strange happening nearby? Maybe seen some warriors, nearly invisible?"

Azura tapped him on the shoulder. "You do realize how suspicious that sounds, right?"

Chrom's expression fell to one of concern. "I'm sorry, invisible warriors?"

Frederick mentally panicked. "The Halidom's being invaded!? They could be from Plegia…"

Corrin realized his error. "I'm sorry, I mean, uh, how do I explain this… We're from another land entirely, chasing down a group that got away from us."

Frederick scoffed at him. "And they are invisible soldiers? How do you even know they got away from you?"

Azura stepped forward. "They're nearly invisible, but they tend to cloak them in a violet mist. They've caused us a lot of trouble in the past."

Chrom nodded. "I understand. We'll keep our eyes out for them, but maybe it would be better if you came along with us? We might find them faster that way."

Corrin smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate your help."

Hana stepped up next to Sakura. "I'll be right here, My Lady, in case you need help."

Lissa caught wind of that remark. "My Lady? Do you happen to be a Princess from somewhere?"

Sakura clutched her rod. "No, I mean, yes! I mean, uh…"

Chrom tried to stifle a chuckle. "It's alright. I understand not wanting to reveal your identities right away. I, myself, am Prince of Ylisse."

Corrin looked him over. "It would explain the silver armor quite nicely, but didn't you say you were the 'Captain of the Shepherds'?"

Chrom nodded. "It's a symbolic name. The Shepherds serve as the main Militia of Ylisse during eras of peace."

Frederick frowned at Corrin. "If Lady Sakura is indeed a princess, then what are you doing as the leader of your party?"

Corrin scratched his head. "Uh, it might be hard to understand, but Azura, Sakura, and I are all royalty from Hoshido."

Chrom's interest was piqued. "The mythical kingdom of Hoshido? The same one at war with Nohr in the legends?"

Corrin frowned. "Wait, 'Mythical'?"

Subaki exclaimed as he pointed something down the road. "Lord Corrin! The invaders have been spotted, heading up the road!"

Corrin nodded. "Let's go then! We can't let these things get much farther!"

Before Chrom, Frederick, or Lissa could argue, the Hoshidans took off down the path. "Wait!" Chrom called out. "Well, Frederick, it looks like we've got another objective for us."

Frederick nodded, whistling for his mighty steed. "Let's follow them closely. The sooner we can help them, the sooner Ylisse will be safe."

* * *

Back at Fort Dragonia, the crew managed to hold up really well. Sinon's arrows managed to keep stragglers from getting very far in, Mozu had taken down the single unit that managed to get too close, and the rest of them had managed to decimate nearly the entirety of the opposing legion. As for the remaining opponents, there appeared to be only seven left, including the reinforcements that swarmed in right after Corrin jumped through the portal. At the moment, it looked like the worst was over.

It was at this time that Sinon fired her last physical arrow into an inbound Wyvern Rider. "I need a status report," she called out, hoping that Lilith would respond.

"I'm right here," Lilith calmly stated from behind Sinon. "In regards to our side, no major injuries or casualties have been inflicted."

Sinon sighed in relief. "And how many enemies are left?"

Lilith glanced towards the eastern gate. "It looks like there are only two left. The twins should be finishing up right about…" Two heads were sent flying upward into the sky. "And we've defeated them all."

Sinon nodded. "Thank you, Lilith."

Lilith floated up next to her. "What about Lord Corrin?"

Sinon focused her eyes on the portal. "We need to make sure that the portal stays open for him and that no unwanted visitors jump through it."

Lilith closed her eyes. "I can do that with ease. Just leave it to me."

* * *

Finally reaching a clearing, Corrin spotted the same figures that attacked Fort Dragonia. There were roughly sixty of them, all sporting garbs of ninja, samurai, spear fighters, and oni savages. Corrin looked them over, trying to discern a possible strategy to minimize their risk and capitalize on their position.

Azura noticed his expression's hardened look. "Do you need help figuring out a strategy?"

Corrin nodded. "Maybe. I've gotten by without too much trouble thanks to Sinon, Aiko, and Yuuki, but now that they aren't with us, I feel like I'm fighting with a handicap."

Azura shook her head. "That's not it at all. You were actually holding back before. Now, you have a chance to test your limits."

Corrin looked at his sword and his dragonstone. "I could try out new techniques…"

Azura placed her hand over his stone. "Don't just think about your own strengths." She extended her other arm towards Sakura and her retainers. "You have others you can rely on, Corrin."

Corrin smiled at her. "Understood." He looked to his other companions. "Hana, stay close to Sakura. Subaki, stay with Azura." Looking back to his partner, "Azura, can you keep supporting Subaki?"

Azura nodded. "Of course."

Corrin readied the Yato. "Battle stations everyone. Stay together and act defensively."

"As for us?" a familiar voice called out.

Corrin turned around to see Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick arrive, appearing from the dense forest behind them. "Chrom!? This isn't your fight!"

Frederick twirled his lance above his head. "Nonsense. This is our homeland. Naturally, we're sworn to defend it."

Lissa smiled at him, holding a staff in front of her. "You can't just tell us about some invisible soldiers you're fighting then just say we can't help!"

Chrom twirled his sword in hand. "Just let us know how we can help in this fight."

Corrin sighed in relief. "Well, this makes things easier." He nodded at Frederick. "Frederick, pair up with Lissa and keep her moving. Chrom, stay close to me while we take the front."

Chrom nodded. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

Corrin frowned at him. "Well, you're going to have to adapt rather quickly."

Before Chrom could ask why, Corrin activated his dragonstone, forming a mask over his face, wings out of his back, and would allow his left arm to change into either a lance or a set of jaws, if he desired it. Chrom was astounded by what he saw, but composed himself when he heard the echoed voice of Corrin.

 _"ONWARD!"_ he roared.

Chrom shook away the shock as he rushed in behind Corrin. The dragonkin landed his first slash against an enclosing ninja, knocking the shuriken wielder off balance. Corrin flapped his wings, flipping backward over Chrom, who ran the ninja through with his sword. Chrom then knocked the ninja backward into another that stood just behind it. Chrom stepped back to the side, letting Corrin rush forward and fire a burst of water from the dragon jaws on his left arm. The blast landed on the second ninja's head, knocking the ninja backward in the process. Chrom noticed the first ninja getting up again, tossing a shuriken at Corrin, who had left himself open.

"Look out, Corrin!" Chrom called out as he leaped forward.

Chrom was barely able to land in front of Corrin, both managing to block the shuriken with his blade and startle Corrin in the process. Corrin changed his left arm into an extended dragonlance, thrusting it forward as the ninja advanced and impaling the shadowy figure's head.

Corrin retracted the lance. _"Thank you, Chrom."_

Chrom frowned, not turning away from the enemies ahead. "Just stay focused and try being a little more defensive."

The two rushed forward again, continuing their combined assault. Just behind them, Frederick rushed forward on his steed, impaling the closest spear fighter on his lance. Lissa wasn't able to help too much, due to her lack of combat experience, but she was able to get eyes on the field as a whole while Frederick could focus on the area around him.

Back even farther along the path, Hana had locked blades with another samurai, desperately trying to overpower the other. In her tightened focus, she didn't see another samurai closing in on Sakura. Hana finally threw off her opponent, but turned back as the second samurai reached Sakura, readying a strike.

"Lady Sakura!" Hana called out.

Before she could step up to save her charge, an arrow went straight through the head of the samurai, exiting out the back. The samurai fell, revealing Sakura standing with a Spellbane Yumi in hand, a quiver of arrows on her back, and an arrow in her other hand. One look was all it took for Hana to understand what happened.

"Lady Sakura?" Hana asked. "What-"

"Well," Sakura smiled shyly. "Sinon helped me earlier."

Hana sighed in relief. "Just stay close, Lady Sakura."

In the end, Sakura did just that. Hana was adamant on providing support against foes who were too close for Sakura, while Sakura's arrows made marks wherever possible, though her accuracy wasn't completely perfect. Turns out, Sakura managed to do quite a lot of support. Though she only had a small quiver of arrows, totaling about thirty arrows total, she managed to land almost all of her arrows in an enemy's arm, chest, or head.

Towards the end of the fight, Corrin and Chrom had cornered the 'leader' while Frederick, Subaki, and Azura had rounded up the remaining two oni savages. Chrom readied Falchion for a close fight as Corrin prepared to intercept any incoming attacks. The Oni Chieftain was the first to move, tossing his axe at the Ylissean Prince. Chrom side-stepped the hurdling weapon, leaving Corrin to knock it out of the air with the Yato. Chrom stepped up, the distance between him and the opponent now close enough for Chrom to kick. Chrom slashed upward twice, brought the blade horizontally back to his left side, then slashed horizontally across the Chieftain's arm. Corrin leaped over him, landing behind Chrom's opponent. Both Prince's brought their swords slashing through the Oni Chieftain, severing it in two and sending it disappearing in a puff of smoke.

With the battle now over, Corrin deactivated his semi-dragon form. "Ah, that worked out pretty well."

Chrom smiled as he sheathed Falchion. "We have you five to thank for that."

Corrin turned to address the Ylissean Prince. "Not at all. It's all thanks to you three that we managed to take care of them."

Chrom shook his head. "We were doing our duty protecting the people here. As for you, Frederick could probably attest to your skills."

Frederick dismounted from his steed, helping Lissa down. "By my count, Lord Chrom had six kills, while I had nearly ten. From what I saw, Lady Sakura took down eight and weakened nine others, Hana took down ten, Lady Azura and Subaki had nine combined, and Prince Corrin had almost seventeen all on his own."

Lissa smiled at him. "You seriously managed to see all of those?"

Frederick nodded. "Remember, My Lady, that I have trained myself in order to take every detail into account."

Corrin was amazed by Frederick's memory. "Truly outstanding."

Chrom nodded. "It only means that everyone with you trusts you with their lives." He smirked at Corrin. "Besides that, your dragon abilities are intriguing."

Corrin sighed. "It's just something special I can do."

Chrom held his sheathed sword in the other hand. "By the way, you mentioned you were royalty, right?"

Corrin smiled. "Yes, I am."

Chrom continued. "As I mentioned before, I am also royalty. I happen to be the Prince of Ylisse."

Corrin frowned. "Wait, isn't it dangerous for you to be out here on patrols?"

Frederick stepped up. "No less dangerous than it is for you to be out hunting these warriors in unknown lands."

Corrin sighed. "I guess you have a fair point."

Chrom chuckled. "Regardless, you have my sincere gratitude."

Azura stepped up next to Corrin. "Not at all. We were the ones who dragged you into this fight."

"These things attack without warning," Corrin warned. "Truth be told, we just defended our own home against them not too long ago."

Chrom's expression fell slightly. "Corrin, it must be rough, back where you're from. I have no idea either way." Chrom pulled out two items. "Here, take these with you. It's the least I can do to thank you."

Corrin looked over the two items. One of them was a golden shield, just big enough to cover someone's hand, with five multi-colored stones embedded in it. The other was a blue shield, roughly the same size, designed to resemble the Lucina Butterfly of Ylisse.

Lissa had an opposing opinion. "But, Chrom, those are-"

Chrom nodded. "The Hero's Brand and the Exalt's Brand that Emmeryn gave me."

Frederick frowned. "Milord. Are you certain? These two gifts are valuable items worthy of being Ylissean Royal Treasures."

Corrin was caught off guard by this. "What!? I can't accept this, Chrom. That's being too generous."

Chrom shook his head. "I understand their true value, but I have a feeling you would have more use for them along your journey." Chrom closed his eyes. "You risked your life to save our citizens and our lives in the process." He opened his eyes, revealing his radiating confidence. "Honestly, your resolve and willingness to put others' safety above your own has moved me. I want to show how much I appreciated your actions today. Please, take them."

"Chrom," Corrin replied. "Thank you. I'll use them well."

Frederick crossed his arms. "I suppose there's no use talking him out of this." He pulled something out of his belt. "Allow me to give you something as well."

Azura accepted the item as Frederick handed it to her. "Is this…a pebble?"

Frederick nodded. "Yes. I find them and remove them from My Lord's path whenever we travel, to prevent any chance of them tripping along the way. I have a strange feeling that this one may help you out."

Corrin took it from Azura. "Thank you, Frederick." As he turned it over in his hand, he noted its shape: smooth, aerodynamic, and balanced. "I'll find a use for it."

Sakura nervously stepped up. "C-Corrin, should we b-be heading back?"

Corrin nodded. "We should. Chrom, thank you again for helping us. It was nice to meet you three."

Chrom smiled. "Likewise, Corrin. If you ever get the chance, come and visit us sometime. I'd like to talk more with you about our two kingdoms."

Corrin returned the gesture. "I'm sure we'll meet again, Chrom. Just hold onto what you believe in."

Chrom winked at him. "I will. Take care, Prince Corrin."

As Corrin and his party left back the way they came, heading south along the roadway, Lissa was contemplating their encounter. "They were certainly a strong and lively bunch. It's kind of hard to believe that he's a prince from where he comes from."

Chrom nodded. "I suppose so, but he seemed to be a kind and honest man." He crossed his arms. "What I don't get is how he's both royalty and a manakete."

Frederick shook his head. "I suppose this meeting was an adventure in itself. It's not everyday you meet someone who is part dragon."

Chrom frowned. "Something tells me that we've only just begun to see the strangest things of this world. I'm curious as to what we'll see in the future."

Before Frederick could offer a reply, Chrom noticed someone nearby. "Wait, has someone passed out over there?"

They wasted no time reaching the downed traveler, Lissa immediately looking him over. "Poor young man," she commented, looking the man over. "He looks so helpless."

Chrom got a chance to get a good look at the man's appearance. He was wearing a dark robe with purple markings along the sides that reached down to his boots. His baggy pants were tucked into his leather boots, which had wide brims that were folded down on the outside. Chrom was slightly intrigued by the man's face, which seemed to be young enough to be his age, but also mature enough to merit experience. His silver hair was unkempt, despite its short length and lack of adornments.

Chrom nodded as he looked the traveler over. "It doesn't make any sense. He wasn't caught up in our prior battle, was he?"

Frederick shook his head. "We were far enough away from here when we helped Prince Corrin defeat those… creatures."

Chrom frowned. "Then, what could have happened?"

"Chrom," Lissa commented. "We have to do something."

The Ylissean Prince gave his sister a concerned look. "What do you propose we do?"

Lissa returned the glance. "I… I dunno…"

At that moment, their patient groaned slightly, his eyes opening up slowly.

This caught Chrom's attention. "Ah, I see you're awake now."

The stranger looked to Lissa as she crouched slightly. "Hey there."

Chrom smirked at the newly awakened individual. "There're better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know." He extended his right arm. "Give me your hand."

The dark robed man took it, allowing the leader of the Shepherds to pull him to his feet. Little did either of them know the adventure that lay before them. The time ahead of them was filled with intriguing characters, tragedy, romance, turnabouts, and a series of incursions unlike anything the duo could have possibly imagined. However, that's a story for another time.

* * *

 **N-Sight: And that's a wrap!**

 **Lyn:(Points Sol Katti at N-Sight) Hold your horses, N-Sight.**

 **N-Sight: Ugh, what did I do this time?**

 **Lyn: You've ignored your Chekhov's gun.**

 **N-Sight: This endslate is getting too meta.**

 **Lyn: Still, you're ignoring us.**

 **N-Sight: Alright! You're up!**

 **Lyn:(Sheathes blade) There. Cy Man's still pissed at the endslate not being an author's note.**

 **N-Sight: His loss, my habit, don't want to kick it. Also, the "Author's Notes" are usually my opening segment.**

 **Lyn: Doesn't change the fact that he's pissed.**

 **N-Sight: Hey! I tried!**


	13. Of Sky, Earth, and Trust

**I'M HOME!**

 **I spent 2.5 years in Orlando, FL. Did I like it? No. What happened for the last 1/2 year? I was broke. "Macaroni and Cheese" broke. "Rolling pennies for gas" broke. So broke that I was struggling to pay rent.**

 **Now that I've moved back home, I've got another chance, steady employment, and most importantly, time! I'll be writing quite a bit for the stories currently in rotation, so keep an eye out for those updates. This doesn't mean that it will be for every week, or every other week, but it will be a lot more frequent.**

 **And as a side note, I've opened up auditions for my Dragon Quest IX Let's Play. I plan on casting people to do voice acting for characters throughout the story, so I'll need all the help I can get. Head on over to the "Behind The Voice Actors" website and add the parenthetical segment onto the end of the page. (** **/members/Rcaffey1/casting-call/Dragon-Quest-IX-A-Casted-Lets-Play/) It should take you to the auditions section.**

 **Anyways, enough blabbering about. It's story time!**

* * *

Another morning without any major events came, so Sinon spent her morning honing archery again. It wasn't just training for her, but it didn't hurt to make this a habit. For Sinon, it helped her to relax, giving her time to reminisce about the past, her old home, and her adventures in GGO, ALO, and Ylisse. It served as a reminder to who she was, where she came from, and what she contributed to her team.

This morning, however, her thoughts were elsewhere. She was thinking about the turnwheel Yuzu gave them, the one she used to call in six people to Fort Dragonia. It wasn't anything life-changing, due to her time with the Shepherds in the Outrealm Gate, but it was different, to say the least. It called in heroes from legends that were much more realistic than the Einherjar, but what Corrin and Azura failed to mention to her was who it summoned. She may have called in Kirito or Chrom and not even known it. Sinon sent the last arrow in her quiver flying down the range, splitting her prior bullseye directly down the shaft of the arrow.

"Impressive shot," she heard someone say from behind her.

Sinon turned to see Lord Corrin walking up towards her, the Yato not present with him. "It amazes me how precise you can be when it comes to archery."

Sinon frowned. "It all makes sense when you remember that nickname I was given."

Corrin nodded. "It suits you quite well, even though you don't enjoy it."

Sinon set down Galesbane on the nearby rack. "It's not that it doesn't suit me, or that I don't like the name itself. I never really enjoyed being praised for my accuracy."

Corrin shrugged. "I guess some things will constantly follow you wherever you go." He noticed Sinon's distracted look. "Hey, Sinon. Is something bothering you?"

Sinon shook her head. "It's nothing."

Corrin stood his ground. "Not if you have that look in your eyes. Sinon, you can tell me."

The former GGO champion looked up to meet his eyes. "I was wondering about the turnwheel."

Corrin raised his eyebrow. "I think Yuzu would be better suited to answering any questions you may have."

Sinon sighed. "Not really. I get the basic function of it, but I'm curious about who it summoned."

Corrin thought back to that day. "I believe there were six people it summoned to the courtyard. Azura met with a couple before they took off, but the others were Prince Roy, Lady Lyndis, Prince Marth, and Commander Ike."

Sinon thought about those names. "I'm familiar with Marth and Ike's backstory, I've heard about Roy, but Lady Lyndis seems relatively unknown to me."

Corrin smiled. "She seems like a really nice woman. She grew up living on the plains, so she learned to be independent and how to live off of the land itself. She also had two different blades, one at her hip, the other on her back. I'm not entirely sure how she fights, but I can tell she means business."

Sinon crossed her arms. "In that case, I hope we don't have to face her in battle."

Corrin was reminded of why he walked over there in the first place. "Speaking of battle, or the army rather, we'll be marching shortly after breakfast."

Sinon nodded. "I figured you didn't want to waste any time. Have you picked where we're headed?"

Corrin frowned. "The Eternal Stairway. It's our fastest path to Izumo."

Sinon simply picked up a quiver and began strapping it to her belt. "It can't really be 'Endless', can it?"

Corrin turned back towards the mess hall. "Only one way to find out?"

* * *

In the throne room of Castle Windmire, Garon sat in his massive black throne, contemplating the movements that Corrin was making. He had sent Iago to cause as much mayhem as possible for the young prince, but Garon wasn't entirely satisfied by it, due to the raw force the young prince inflicted on Hans.

Garon laughed maniacally. "So, Corrin still lives, he lives and he knows. He knows a truth that he should not. He has allies that he should not. Still, they matter not. My plan to eradicate them all is already in motion. Once Corrin falls, his allies will follow. Once they are snuffed out, the war will eclipse the two kingdoms, decimating the landscape, weakening all human alliances, and plunging the world into ruin. It's far too late to stop me now! I have already won! THE WORLD IS MINE!"

As Garon began another fit of maniacal laughter, Elise, who was standing outside the throne room entrance, picked up on what he was saying. "Corrin's in trouble isn't he? And his allies must be Sinon, Aiko, and Yuuki! This doesn't sound good. I need to find Xander!"

"No, Elise," Camilla stated as she approached. "You shouldn't get involved."

Elise backed away from the door, turning towards the approaching sister. "Camilla?"

The doting older sister shook her head. "Father isn't himself lately, Elise. I don't feel as if he's all there anymore."

"In what way?" Elise pondered.

"Well," Camilla replied. "I sense there's something ethereal about him. It's almost as if he's not of his own mind or body."

Elise's eyes sparked with determination. "If Corrin's in trouble, I'm going to-"

Camilla cut her short. "No, Elise. We mustn't step out of line. One wrong move, and we could cause him even more suffering, or even bring about his end." She pulled her younger sister into a hug. "I know it hurts, but all we can do is wait and see what happens next."

Elise reluctantly returned the hug. "Okay. I don't like it, but I'll try to stay back for now."

* * *

About three-fourths up the Endless Stairway, which in hindsight is false advertising, Corrin's group began tiring out from the unrelenting climb. Azura showed no signs of fatigue yet, but she knew that this climb was breaking down her muscles. Sinon was holding up the best out of everyone, having managed to pace herself and minimize her energy output. Everyone else was either winded from the climb, or atop a steed to keep them from tiring out too fast. As for Corrin, he wondered whether the climb would be worth it in the end. He signaled for everyone to pause for a quick rest.

"By…the…gods," he panted, hands on his knees. "How many…steps are there?"

Sinon crossed her arms. "It's called the Endless Stairway, but I doubt it goes on forever."

Azura frowned at her. "It's named that way due to its reputation. Regardless, it's our fastest way to reach Izumo."

Yuuki smirked. "What was the other path we could've taken, Eternity Avenue?"

Sinon smacked her behind the head. "Get serious!" She sighed at Yuuki's jape. "In terms of why, Izumo is our best chance of avoiding conflict with Hoshido at the moment. It has declared neutrality and is a safe haven against any warfare that may be in progress at any time."

Azura nodded. "It would also allow us to meet with Izana, their leader, who may know something about our next move."

Corrin looked down at the golden blade in his hand. "In what way?"

Sakura had her eyes focused ahead. "Um, does anyone else notice the fog g-getting thicker?"

A quick flash of light caught them all by surprise, revealing a Faceless horde just higher up the stairway from them. "AH!" Sakura exclaimed in terror.

Kaze immediately stepped up and blocked the closest one's fist, which bounced off of his gauntlet. "Stay behind me, Lady Sakura."

Sinon heard an audible, metallic clang when the fist hit Kaze's gauntlet, arousing suspicion within her. While Corrin, Kaze, Gunter, and Jakob attempted to fend them off, Sinon started scanning the area ahead of them for irregularities. As she looked around, she saw him: Iago, the Dread Mage, Garon's personal tactician and one of the few Nohrian Illusion Sorcerers. Sinon readied an arrow, letting it fly towards Iago, narrowly missing him and nicking his cheek in the process. Instead of blood being drawn, Iago vanished in a puff of dust, proving that it was only a projection of himself. As Iago's projection vanished, the Faceless monsters began to disappear, leaving behind members of a Hoshidan-styled tribe.

Sinon called out to Corrin. "Hold back, Prince Corrin!"

As Sinon's call echoed out, Corrin noticed the illusion wearing off. "Kaze! Gunter! Jakob! Stand down!" Corrin dropped the Yato to the side. "The enemies we were fighting…they were humans."

It became painfully obvious what happened to Azura. "Illusions? Oh no… These are members of the Wind Tribe."

Corrin looked over the five fallen Wind Tribalists. "I don't understand. Who could've deceived us? How could they have done this?"

Sinon pointed to where Iago's projection was stationed prior to her sniping it. "Iago had been watching this via a projection from that large boulder. I think he may have planned the whole thing."

Yuuki grimaced. "Figures it would be him. His callousness knows no bounds."

Azura looked to Corrin with worry. "Corrin… What should we do?"

Corrin sighed with reluctance. "The Wind Tribe isn't too far from here, right? We'll head out to meet with them and try to explain what happened."

Sinon nodded. "That's all well and good in theory, but I expect they'll greet us with hostility."

Corrin motioned for everyone to being moving again. "It still doesn't mean we can't try."

* * *

Lady Lyndis had just finished her extended stay at the Wind Tribe's village. The open hospitality wasn't exactly five-star, but anything of that caliber would have been too much for Lyn's taste. Regardless, they welcomed her with somewhat open arms when they heard about her respect for the earth and the sky. The chieftain, Fuga, was willing to provide shelter for her, catch her up to speed on the war, and even provide her with tools for keeping her swords clean and sharpened. Lyn was feeling kind of spoiled, which was usually a sign to move elsewhere.

As it currently was mid-day, she had reached the southern end of Reppu Castle, noting that the wind had calmed considerably. She was surprised to find Chief Fuga at the entrance. Lyn was further surprised to see an upset expression adorned on his face.

"Chief Fuga," she addressed him, catching his attention.

Fuga turned towards her, his frown turning into a smile. "Ah, Lady Lyndis. What brings you out this way?"

Lyn gave a short bow. "I thank you for your hospitality, but I must be moving on."

Fuga looked a little confused by her statement. "Really? Was our hospitality not enough for you?"

Lyn's expression said otherwise. "The opposite. I'm not really used to being given such fine gifts, having others care for me, or even such a nice training environment. Honestly, I was feeling a little too pampered to stay."

Fuga nodded. "I understand. Just take care on your journey."

Lyn crossed her arms. "I saw you were kind of upset a moment ago. It may not be my place to ask, but would you care to tell me?"

Fuga shook his head. "It isn't something you should worry about, but we had a small military group attack some of my men at the Eternal Stairway."

Lyn sighed. "It's hard to believe people would openly attack your villagers like that."

Fuga looked back towards the south. "Speak of the devil."

Lyn followed his gaze towards the desert. What she saw surprised her beyond belief. Corrin, the Prince she met upon arriving in Hoshido, was marching with several units following him. They had a variety of classes including a Ninja, a Sky Knight, two swordswomen, and even a Songstress. Corrin himself seemed burdened by something in his eyes, not so much physically, but it may have been more of an emotional burden.

Lyn took a step back. "Prince Corrin?"

Chief Fuga crossed his arms. "You know this young man?"

"We've met before," Lyn confirmed. "He was the young man who first greeted me when I arrived in Hoshido."

Fuga frowned. "Hard to believe he was the first person you met."

Lyn sighed. "He's a caring person, once you get to know him."

"We'll see," Fuga replied.

Corrin handed Kaze the Yato before approaching. "Only pass me the Yato if I say to do so."

Azura and Sinon approached behind him, both with weapons stowed away. Corrin held his hands open as he walked forward. His open posture was calming, which let Lyn relax a little.

Fuga glared him down. "Prince Corrin, you wished to speak with me?"

Corrin nodded, halting his advance roughly three yards away. "Yes. You're the Chieftain of the Wind Tribe, I assume?"

"Correct," Fuga confirmed. "I am called Fuga. News of your arrival came before you. News of your plans came as well. You refused to side with Hoshido or Nohr in their war, yet you aim to destroy them both whilst they are at each other's throats. On top of that, you make your first move by destroying the Wind Tribe and attacking our brethren at the Eternal Stairway."

Corrin was flabbergasted by his claim. "Where are these ideas coming from? We aren't trying to destroy Hoshido and Nohr, and we aren't trying to make you our enemy. We're trying to save them from King-"

Azura placed a hand on his shoulder. "Corrin! Stop!"

Fuga caught wind, no pun intended, of what Corrin was trying to say. "What was that? What were you trying to say?"

Sinon frowned. "I'm sorry, Chief Fuga, but we aren't entirely at liberty to say. All we can disclose is that we've found an unknown force that's manipulating us into fighting each other and wiping ourselves out."

Fuga scowled at her. "An unknown force? Has fear of death driven you all mad? Do you think you can gain the upper hand by confusing me? Only a fool would believe what you're saying has any credit, and I am no fool." Turning to his men, he issued an order. "MEN! ELIMINATE THESE INVADERS AT ONCE!"

As he said this, someone off to the side called out to him. "Chieftain! Please wait!"

The owner of the voice rushed into view, standing in front of Corrin, her arms outstretched. The woman was dressed in Oni Savage attire, holding a club in hand. Her fiery red eyes, headdress, and war paint were trademarks of her physical appearance. There was no doubt it was Rinkah, daughter to the Fire Tribe's Chief.

Corrin recognized her immediately. "Rinkah, what are you doing here?"

Rinkah smirked at him over her shoulder. "Tracking you down. Honestly, your refusal to choose a side has thrown both kingdoms into chaos. Many say you plan on destroying both sides, while others say you were forced to invade smaller nations. I've gotten the chance to see your true personality in Nohr and I say it's all nonsense." She smiled at Sinon. "Plus, you've got three warriors who have reputations for loyalty and kindness." She returned her look towards the chieftain. "I believe in you, Prince Corrin."

Corrin smiled at her. "Rinkah… thank you. You don't know how much this means to me."

Fuga glared at Rinkah. "So, the Flame Tribe Chieftain's daughter sides with this destructive young boy. Why?"

Rinkah stood her club so the pommel stuck straight upward. "I owe Prince Corrin my life. While I lay battered and beaten, he chose to spare my life and let me escape from Nohrian imprisonment. You can't kill him for a simple misunderstanding, and false rumors aren't a good reason either. I've seen Corrin's kindness and his character for myself and I know he is not callous enough to attack someone without reason. If my father was here with us, he would at least hear what Corrin has to say. Only savages scream out for violence and death rather than justice!"

Lady Lyndis interjected into the conversation. "You've got quite a passion within your speech. So, you're saying we should believe him, despite the rumors? Think carefully before you answer, Miss Rinkah."

Rinkah nodded in Lyn's direction. "I have given it plenty of thought. On behalf of the Flame Tribe, I vouch for this man."

Fuga smirked at Rinkah's resolve. "Interesting… You really think that highly of him? Very well! I'll give you a chance to prove your worth in combat."

Lyn held up an arm. "If it's alright with you, Chief Fuga, might I propose a three on three fight? I'd be willing to join you in this test."

Fuga thought it over. "Testing out the strength of individual members?"

Lyn shook her head. "Not entirely. More like holding a match to see Corrin's resolve for yourself, without the risk of wounding too many on either side."

Fuga nodded. "That sounds like a brilliant idea." He returned his attention to Corrin. "Prince Corrin. Select two allies to accompany you in a three on three battle against myself, Lady Lyndis, and our tribe's best mage."

Rinkah slung her club over her shoulder. "I'll fight alongside you, Prince Corrin. You only need to pick one other fighter."

Corrin closed his eyes. "One more person…" He opened his eyes. "Sinon? I know I've been relying on you a lot lately, but would you mind joining us?"

* * *

The time had come, and now the six combatants were standing on opposing ends of Reppu Castle's main landing. The winds around them were blowing hard enough to carry airborne units across the structure. Corrin had his allies stationed a fair distance away, while Sinon and Rinkah remained by his side, weapons ready at their sides. Sinon held Galesbane in hands, all arrows in her quiver at her belt. Rinkah only had her club, but she swung it back and forth between her hands. Across from them, Fuga was brandishing his own club, preparing to test Corrin's willpower. To his left, Lyndis was doing a few stretches, extending her flexibility in preparation for the skirmish. To Fuga's right, a wind mage was holding a magic scroll, glaring at Rinkah with confidence and arrogance both in equal measures. It was clear to Corrin that his opponents were testing their character, rather than their strength, but expected him and his allies to go all out.

Suddenly, Fuga made the first move, rushing forward towards Corrin. As Fuga charged forward, Lyn broke off towards Corrin's right. Sinon rushed in the same direction, attempting to cut off the legendary swordswoman before she could get two close. Rinkah and the wind mage broke away as well, but Rinkah immediately found herself at the disadvantage, due to a range disadvantage. Corrin braced himself and brought the Yato up to block Fuga's first blow.

Fuga grunted. "I hope you can back up your intentions, boy."

Corrin grinned at the chieftain. "I'd rather people know and not believe than stay silent and complacent!"

Fuga returned the strained grin. "Then show me the strength of your will!"

A short distance away, Lyn had managed to close in on Sinon, not leaving any room for the former sniper to fire an arrow. Sinon was barely able to block the blows with her bow, adopting a defensive strategy that left her offense extremely lacking. In a desperate move, Sinon brought her gauntlet crashing forward onto Lyn's blades, holding them in place, but only barely able to hold her ground. The flat sides of both the Mani Katti and the Sol Katti were held back against the thin steel guards, something that wouldn't usually be able to block such strikes.

Sinon pushed forward slightly. "We don't have to fight like this, you know."

Lyn held her ground. "Would you rather have set an entire force against the best Wind Tribesmen?"

Sinon frowned. "All of this is needless violence."

Lyn smirked. "Think about why this is only a three-on-three. The actions of the few speak volumes more than the words of many."

Sinon recognized why the combat was limited in this fight. "Then don't hold back on my account."

Lyn took a single step closer. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Sinon gave one strong push against Lyn, sending the Blade Lord sliding backwards slightly. The brief lull in combat allowed Sinon to draw Galesbane back, unleashing a magic arrow at her opponent. Lyn brought Sol Katti upward to slash through the arrow, but was immediately met by a small volley from Sinon. Using her training on the plains, Lyn ducked in and around each arrow carefully, attempting to get closer to Sinon. However, Sinon grabbed a knife attached to her belt, bringing the small blade up into a defensive stance. Lyn lunged forward in a spinning motion, bringing both of her blades forward in turn. Sinon managed to block the first hit from the Mani Katti and dodge the initial slash from the Sol Katti, but the repeated assault from the two blades kept her from attacking again, forcing Sinon into a retreating motion. Across the field of battle, Rinkah noticed this and rushed towards her.

"Archer!" Rinkah shouted. "Switch out!"

Sinon took a roll backwards as Rinkah vaulted over the archer, landing directly behind the Blade Lord. Lyn barely had enough time to register the shift in opponent before taking a swift kick from the Oni Savage. Lyn was sent flying into the air, but using her instincts, she was able to recover in mid-air before Rinkah could capitalize on the loss of balance. Rinkah brought her club upward to block Lyn's attack at her, the twin blades locking onto the iron club. Rinkah knew she was still at a disadvantage, but it was something she could handle easier than a ranged magic user.

As for Sinon, she took two seconds to memorize her opponent's stance. He may have been a threat to her, but he adopted an open stance that had punishable weak points. The mage held a scroll spiraling out in front of him, similar to ones from Hoshido, which Sinon surmised was his Ox Spirit. As expected, the spirit contained within the pages burst forward, the summoned Ox rushing forward towards her. Sinon didn't hesitate, leaping clean over the rampaging spirit as it closed in. While airborne, she fired off an arrow at Hayato, sending it soaring towards him. In an effort to avoid taking damage, Hayato dodged to the right, rolling to the side and distancing himself from Sinon. The former champion followed up her first shot with a set of three magic arrows at Hayato, each intended for different points on her opponent's body. Hayato barely had enough time to bring his scroll upward before all three arrows sunk into their intended targets. The first one hit the scroll in his hand, knocking it upwards into the second just as the third arrow sunk into his short cape and pinned him to the floor.

Sinon lowered her bow as she turned away from him. "Stay down."

Hayato had to comply as the archer rushed off. Sinon took a physical arrow from her quiver, the second one used in the match, opting for the grappling shot. Focusing her aim back onto Lyndis, she fired the grappling arrow, sending it soaring towards the plains nomad. The three hooks on the arrowhead grappled onto Lyn's arm, allowing her to pull back on the rope and disarm the Blade Lord's main sword. Rinkah seized her chance and smacked the other sword from Lyn's remaining hand. With Lyn now disarmed, the Blade Lord withdrew from combat, leaving Corrin and Fuga as the last two fighting.

Speaking of the two, Corrin was having a bit of a struggle against the chieftain. If Fuga was nearing his limits, he wasn't showing it. Corrin knew he was about to reach his own soon, so he switched to a slightly more defensive stance. Fuga spotted this sudden shift, which prompted him to rush forward and bring his club forward in a wide arc. Corrin was caught off-guard by Fuga's heavier attack, but as Fuga's club passed by him, Corrin smacked the flat of the Yato against Fuga's side, knocking the Chieftain to the side. Fuga stumbled to regain his balance, but upon using his club as a support, he managed to steady himself.

"I…I yield," the tribe leader panted. "You three put up a fierce fight."

Corrin gasped in reply. "So did you. Honestly, I was a bit overwhelmed by your power."

Fuga nodded, standing up straight. "Perhaps, but your convictions rang true. No savage would fight as fairly and as honorably as you." He smiled. "I understand that you spoke the truth earlier. I will talk with our tribe about this. Don't you worry about anything."

Corrin stood up straight. "Thank you. I appreciate that you gave us this chance."

Fuga smiled at Corrin. "And I thank you for agreeing to our proposed 3 on 3. You remind me a lot of your father, King Sumeragi."

This caught Corrin's interest. "You knew my father?"

Fuga nodded. "I did. He and I were quite close before King Garon ended his reign. He also told me about the blade you carry, the Yato."

Corrin was curious about that. "I've been trying to figure out what's so special about it. Would you tell me what you know?"

Fuga's smile dropped slightly. "I don't know much about the Yato, but I do know that it is the key to unlocking the Seal of Flames, a legendary weapon that can only be wielded by those it deems worthy. Aside from that, the Yato chooses its wielder and may not be taken by another for combative purposes. If you're looking for more answers, Izana of Izumo should be able to provide more information regarding it."

Corrin nodded. "We were headed there through this area. It's reassuring to know we're on the right track."

Fuga's smile returned. "In the meantime, what do you say we have you and your allies stay the evening? We can hold a nice banquet and our relaxing hot springs are open to you."

Corrin agreed with that. "We'd like that very much. Thank you, Chief Fuga."

* * *

Later that night, Sinon found herself sitting alone outside Reppu Castle, thinking back on the events of the day. Sinon was more than a little curious as to how the events played out and why they escalated so quickly. As she pondered these things, someone approached her from behind.

"Enjoying the night sky?"

Sinon turned to see Lady Lyndis approaching, a smile upon her face as she drew near. "It's a beautiful place to reflect, I'll grant you that."

Lyn nodded. "Are you still wondering why Fuga wanted to test you three in battle?"

Sinon frowned. "Yes, but I'm a little curious as to your intentions behind it."

Lyn sat down next to her. "I grew up on the plains, living as a nomad who never stuck around too long in any place that I stopped. As such, I met all kinds of people, both with ill intentions and with more noble means. I was shocked to find out that your party attacked the Wind Tribesmen stationed at the Eternal Stairway, since I saw Corrin as a more noble person than I would've imagined. I had hoped that it was only an accident and the best way I knew how to prove it to myself and Fuga was to have a small spar. Fortunately, the three on three match was more than enough to test you."

Sinon nodded. "I see. Some things you only learn from someone during combat."

Lyn agreed. "Exactly." She paused. "I am curious how you learned to be such a good archer. Any skill I have with it is more unrefined and less graceful than my swordsmanship."

Sinon frowned, thinking back to her days in GGO, although she couldn't outright say that to the Blade Lord. "I picked up a crossbow early on, but it was in self defense at a young age. The event scarred me as a result, making me wary anytime I held one. It became a necessity to overcome this fear before too long, so I forced myself to learn the bow. In the end, I overcame my fears, but not until I had been shown the other side of the original event by a friend of mine. He helped me to let go of my fears by embracing the good that I did."

Lyn smiled at her. "I think I get it now. We never stop changing as time moves on and your story is proof enough of that."

Sinon nodded. "And here I am, years later, helping someone save the two families he knows from destroying each other in the process."

Lyn raised an eyebrow. "And you're choosing this life over a famous one in Nohr?"

Sinon shook her head. "I'm only famous in Nohr because of my life at his side. Being by his side has shown me some things that no one would believe back home, but it's also shown me that Corrin is a royal I can trust and rely on. There's no way that I'd leave his side at this point."

Lyn smiled in response to Sinon's conviction. "If that's how you feel about him, then I suppose I can trust him."

Sinon looked at Lyn with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

Lyn simply stood up. "You'll see," she replied, heading back inside the castle.

* * *

The following morning, Corrin's and his allies were preparing to set out towards Izumo. Chief Fuga, Hayato, and Lyndis were meeting with them before sending Corrin on his way, all of them now standing on the outskirts of Reppu Castle. Corrin and Sinon were

"It's a shame that we have to go," Corrin said. "It was a pleasure to finally talk peacefully for a change."

Fuga nodded. "You're welcome back to our home anytime you please, Prince Corrin. I only wish that you could stay longer."

Corrin's smiled held a hint of sorrow, although he attempted to hide it. "I just wish we could do more for you to repay your kindness."

Lyn smirked at him. "I've got an idea."

Sinon raised her eyebrow at the Blade Lord. "Is this related to what we talked about last night?"

Lyn nodded. "Precisely." She turned towards Corrin. "The reason why we tested you and Sinon in combat yesterday was twofold. The first was to find out if your resolve rang true through your statements. The second, at least for me, was to learn more about your troops and their faith in your cause. After talking with Sinon, I can see that your allies trust you wholeheartedly, something most kings and queens would die for."

Corrin's cheeks flushed red from the complement. "Oh, uh, thanks. That was rather nice."

Lyn crossed her arms. "I think you're missing my point." Once Corrin had stopped blushing, she continued. "I'd like to join your cause."

This was news to both Sinon and Corrin. "Wait, really?" Corrin replied. "This is a strictly voluntary mission, Lady Lyndis. Are you sure about this?"

Lyn uncrossed her arms, nodding as she did so. "I've seen it in your eyes and in Sinon's devotion. You guys are going somewhere to do something big. There's no way that I'm missing out on such an opportunity."

Sinon smiled at the Blade Lord. "We'd be honored to have you with us."

Chief Fuga smirked. "I guess our tribe's offer was going to be something similar. Hayato wanted to travel with you on your journey."

Corrin was surprised by this. "You mean the same kid who battled with us yesterday?"

Hayato frowned. "I'm not a child. I'm a grown man."

Fuga laughed at Hayato's antics. "He's one of our best mages, Prince Corrin. He'd be more than capable of handling any battles ahead of you."

Corrin extended a hand out towards Hayato. "In that case, we'd be grateful to have you with us."

Hayato extended his own hand and shook Corrin's. "You can count on me."

Fuga crossed his arms. "I would ask to come along as well, but my people need me to guide them. Maybe our paths will cross along the way. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Corrin felt a tinge of sorrow, but he pushed it aside. "Perhaps we will, Chief Fuga."

* * *

Miles away, just outside the border of Izumo's capital, a blue-armored lad with fiery red hair was making his way to the edge of the city. His sword was clipped to his back, hooked securely to his belt, but hidden from the back thanks to his violet cape. Considering what he had been through so far, the swordsman was hoping to catch up with a specific group of travelers along their journey. Indeed, his own journey was something different from what he was used to from back home, but it was a refreshing change of pace just travelling alone. Regardless of why he was there, the young man knew that something was wrong with the city just ahead of him. He didn't know what, but he had a gut feeling that it wasn't as it should be.

Just outside of the city walls, he found an old, black mage's hat, somewhat similar to a Nohrian Witch's costume you might see during the All Hallows Eve festival, and a large black cloak, torn at the corners and hems, but perfect for covering him and his armor in. He threw it on over his armor, making sure not to leave his sword or armor sticking out, and threw on the hat, hoping that he could find out what his gut was telling him before anyone knew who he was.

"I don't like trying to blend in, but it's the best chance I've got," he lamented, passing through the entrance to the capital of Izumo.

* * *

 **N-Sight: I'M FINALLY BACK!**

 **Lyn: It's not like you to keep a lady waiting...**

 **N-Sight: No, it's not. A lot has happened to take away my time this past half-year and I don't like the fact that it did.**

 **Lyn: Any reasons why?**

 **N-Sight: I've been trying to live on my own in Orlando Florida for a while, only to move back home over Christmas.**

 **Lyn: Maybe you should keep up the nomad livestyle.**

 **N-Sight: Nope. Not going to happen. Besides, I've got a few other things going on.**

 **Lyn: Such as?**

 **N-Sight: I've settled in for a little while regarding personal life, I'm rediscovering my childhood city, and I've got a little time each night to write these stories.**

 **Lyn: Uh-huh. Next time you leave your readers hanging, leave them a note.**

 **N-Sight: Will do.**


End file.
